Tłumaczenie Forgettable Vows
by Nopee
Summary: Granger i Malfoy dzielą nie tylko wspólne łóżko...
1. Chapter 1

Okej, moje pierwsze tłumaczenie.

http : / / hermione . magical – worlds . us / viewstory . php ? sid = 28

Zgoda całkowita.

Słońce było już wysoko na niebie, gdy Hermiona Granger otworzyła oczy. W głowie jej huczało — jak dużo mogła wypic ostatniej nocy? Na Merlina, _dlaczego_? Nawet tego nie pamiętała.

Poruszyła się lekko, zdając sobie sprawę, że łóżko, w którym się znajdowała nie było jej. Owszem, było najbardziej wygodne w jakimkolwiek spała, ale nie _jej_. Gdzie była?

Ignorując ból głowy, Hermiona usiadła i rozejrzała się dookoła. Pokój, duży i piękny, wyglądał znajomo, ale nie mogła go rozpoznać. Przypuszczała, że któreś z przyjaciół musiało zabrać ją z miejsca zabawy i zakwaterować w tutaj, ponieważ ona sama była zbyt pijana.

Przebiegła palcami po włosach, starając się choć trochę rozczesać. Wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że jest naga. Całkowicie, kompletnie naga. Jęknęła i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Nigdy więcej nie dotknie alkoholu. Nigdy zbytnio go nie lubiła i zazwyczaj przestawała pic, gdy zdawała sobie sprawę, że już jest nietrzeźwa. Więc kiedy, na Godryka, zdecydowała się zdjąć wszystkie ciuchy?

Dźwięk z końca łóżka — było ogromne — przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości. Zaskoczona pisnęła i złapała się piersi. Co najlepszego zrobiła?

Hermiona spojrzała na mężczyznę, gdy ten ponownie jęknął. Miał owinięty koc wokół ramion i poduszkę na głowie, która blokowała dopływ światła dziennego. Granger nie miała pojęcia, kim był i nie była pewna, czy chciała wiedzieć.

Merlinie, nie mogła myśleć prawidłowo. Może mogłaby się wyśliznąć, podczas gdy on śpi… Hermiona owinęła koc wokół siebie i zeszła z łóżka, biorąc po drodze rozproszone po całym pokoju ubrania i różdżkę. Marna nadzieja, że nie zrobiła nic wcześniejszego wieczora — stan jej ubrania i bolące ciało w niektórych miejscach, mówiły same za siebie. Serce jej zabiło, gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę — chciała zaczekać z tym do nocy poślubnej, aby oddać się swojej wielkiej miłości, a po nocy pełnej alkoholu, można było ten plan wyrzucić. Hermiona była pewna, że mężczyzna leżący kilka stóp od niej nie był jej wybrankiem. Co gorsza, nie pamiętała nawet jego imienia.

_Niech to piekło pochłonie_, pomyślała kierując się do łazienki i zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ledwo zauważyła wielkie, przestronne, luksusowe pomieszczenie, spostrzegając jednak, że jej kochanek (Merlinie, nienawidziła tego słowa) był bogaty. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spostrzegła, że niektóre z produktów kosmetycznych, które leżały w szafce, należały do kobiety. _Świetnie_, jęknęła w myślach, brakowało jeszcze tego, żebym spałam z żonatym mężczyzną. Decydując się na nie myślenie o tym, Hermiona zajrzała do szafki z eliksirami i wybrała jeden, który pomógł zniwelować skutki picia. Smakował okropnie, ale przynosił efekty.

Nachyliła się nad umywalką, aby przemyć wodą twarz. Podczas tej czynności poczuła, że coś drapie ją po skórze. Zamrugała kilkakrotnie i spojrzała na swoją dłoń, czując że jej świat się wali.

— Słodki Merlinie — powiedziała, patrząc jak w horrorze na pierścionek, który zdobił jej rękę. — Nie, nie, nie.

Usiadła na podłodze, krzywiąc się, gdy jej obolałe mięśnie dotknęły kafelków. Dlaczego nic nie pamiętała? Jej pamięć była jak wymazana. To było o wiele gorsze nawet od tego, że spała z nieznajomym mężczyzną. Kim był ten parszywiec, który upił ją, uwiódł, a potem się z nią ożenił? Prorok Codzienny będzie miał ręce pełne roboty. I co powiedzą jej rodzice?

To, pomyślała, próbując powstrzymać łzy, było gorsze od zwolnienia, a nawet śmierci. Nie była zaznajomiona z małżeńskim prawem czarodziejów — musi być czarodziejem, inaczej nie posiadałby w swoich zapasach eliksiru na kaca — ale wiedziała, że rozwód lub anulowanie małżeństwa było bardzo trudne. Ale jeżeli on miał żonę…

Mogła spróbować. Kilkoma ruchami różdżki doprowadziła się do odpowiedniego stanu i szybko ubrała, na tyle ile pozwalały jej nogi jak z waty i boląca głowa. Szarpnięcie za klamkę spowodowało, że podskoczyła.

— Jest tam ktoś?

Hermiona szybko rozpoznała głos, który wypowiedział to zdanie.

— Ty! — Szybko spojrzała w lustro i gwałtownie otworzyła drzwi tak, że musiał cofnąć się do tyłu, patrząc na nią. — Malfoy!

Draco spojrzał na nią, jakby była z jakiegoś horroru.

— Granger?

— To nie może… Ja nie mogłam… — wyjąkała Hermiona, niezdolna aby myśleć logicznie. Starała się zebrać do kupy. — Muszę porozmawiać z Ginny. Nie mogę być twoją żoną!

Z trzaskiem aportowała się, zostawiając Draco, który gdy spostrzegł na swoim palcu pierścionek, jęknął.

Hermiona zapukała do drzwi na Grimmauld Place. Miała ochotę krzyczeć na swoich przyjaciół za to, że nie uratowali jej od Malfoy'a, ale powstrzymała się. Mimo wszystko, niczego nie pamiętała. Drzwi otworzyła Ginny.

— Hermiona, co się stało? — zapytała rudowłosa, widząc swoją przyjaciółkę. Odsunęła się, aby wpuścić dziewczynę do środka.

— Jest Harry? — Hermiona ściskała swoją rękę zdenerwowana.

— Tak, śpi, ale zawołać go? Hermiona, co się dzieje? — Ginny skierowała się do schodów, aby obudzić Harry'ego. Granger złapała ją za ramię.

— Nie, nie chcę żeby wiedział. Przynajmniej na razie. A przynajmniej, dopóki się czegoś nie dowiem.

Póki co, Ginny jeszcze nie zapytała o Malfoy'a, więc Hermiona mogła podejrzewać, że rudowłosa nic nie wie na temat jej wyjścia z chłopakiem poprzedniego wieczoru.

— Co się stało? Dlaczego nie przebrałaś się z wczorajszych rzeczy? — Teraz rudowłosa była zmartwiona. Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo siadając na kanapie.

— Nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz, Ginny. Jak mogłam być taka głupia? Musiałam być całkowicie pijana ostatniej nocy. — Podniosła rękę, aby pokazać dziewczynie pierścionek, który lśnił na jej palcu.

— Co się stało? — zapytała pani Potter wcale niezaskoczona biżuterią.

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Jestem zamężna! Z M—Malfoy'em! — Zacinała się Hermiona, pozwalając by łzy kapały jej z oczu. Ginny klęknęła naprzeciwko Granger.

— Hej, spokojnie, Hermiono. Wiem, że się kłóciliście, ale zawsze jakoś to rozwiązywaliście. O co poszło tym razem?

— R—rozwiązywaliśmy? — zawodziła brązowowłosa. — Nienawidzę go!

— Na pewno nie — powiedziała uspokajająco przyjaciółka. — Co stało się ostatniej nocy?

— Nie pamiętam. Miałam nadzieję, że ty wiesz. Po prostu wstałam dziś rano z wielkim kacem i byłam w łóżku z nim. — Łzy zaczęły szybciej płynąc z oczu Hermiony. Ginny usiadła obok niej na kanapie.

— Z kacem? — zapytała zanim się zaśmiała. — Więc to wszystko. Myślałam, że stało się coś gorszego. Sposób w jaki rozmawialiście…

— Nie, to nie tylko kac! To największa pomyłka w moim życiu! Ginny, nie rozumiesz tego?

— Piłaś jakiś eliksir? Wszystko jest dobrze?

Hermiona odpowiedziała drżącym głosem:

— Dlaczego miałoby być, skoro obudziłam się zamężna? I to z nim! On nie ma przypadkiem żony?

— Ok, myślę, że muszę zawołać Harry'ego. — Ginny wstała i wycofała się do tyłu, ale Hermiona złapała ją za rękę.

— Nie! Nie rozumiesz? Jeżeli się dowie, zabije mnie! Musi coś być, może użyłam zmieniacza czasu?

— Hermiono, posłuchaj mnie. Nie, lepiej posłuchaj siebie! Mówisz od rzeczy. Jesteś chora? — Ginny położyła rękę na czole Granger. Ta jednak ją odsunęła.

— Nie mam gorączki — warknęła. — Mówię ci, że obudziłam się dziś rano w dziwnym łóżku obok Draco Cholernego Malfoy'a! Ma też znaczenie, co powiedzieliśmy wczoraj w łóżku, że obudziłam się obolała…

— Wystarczy! — Ginny podniosła rękę i spojrzała na swoją strapioną przyjaciółkę. — Okey, Hermiono, to co powiem może okazać się zaskoczeniem, ale przysięgam, to prawda. — Rudowłosa zaczekała aż Hermiona to zrozumie. — Jesteś panią Draconową Malfoy i byłaś nią od czterech lat.

Chwilę zajęło zanim słowa Ginny zostały przetworzone przez mózg Granger. Czas zdawał się zatrzymać na moment, a potem Hermiona miała wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje. Plamki migały jej przed oczami, a głos rudowłosej zdawał się dochodzić z daleka.

— Hermiona? Hermiona! — Ginny pomachała przyjaciółce ręką przed oczyma, ale ta jednak nie reagowała. — Harry! Harry, chodź szybko!

Harry zbiegł ze schodów, ciuchy wyglądały na zakładane w pośpiechu. Pytanie zostało na jego ustach niewypowiedziane, gdy zobaczył swoją żonę przytrzymującą Hermionę.

— Połóż ją — zakomunikował. Wziął zmarznięte ręce Granger w swoje ciepłe. — Hermiona? Zamknij oczy i oddychaj głęboko.

Hermiona usłyszała słowa przyjaciela i zaczęła dochodzić powoli do siebie. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, obraz był wyraźny. Miała przed sobą Harry'ego i Ginny wpatrujących się w nią z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzach.

— Co się stało, Hermiono? — zapytał Harry. — Ginny powiedziała, że nie pamiętasz, że jesteś żoną Draco.

Hermion odsunęła ich od siebie.

— Nie wiem — wymamrotała. — Nie pamiętam. To nie może być prawda — nie mogłam go poślubić!

Spojrzała na Harry'ego szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów. Potrząsnął głową.

— Zrobiłaś to. Zaszokowałaś nas tym. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, utrzymywałaś to w sekrecie do dnia, w którym ogłosiliście swoje zaręczyny. Naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?

— Ale ty go tak kochasz! — odezwała się Ginny. Hermiona naprawdę chciała w to uwierzyć. Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie. Nie mogę. Nienawidzę go! To musi być sen! Proszę, Harry — Odwróciła się do przyjaciela, patrząc na niego błagalnie — powiedz, że to sen. To jedyne możliwe wyjaśnienie.

— Chciałbym. — Głaskał ją po ramieniu współczująco. — Ale to nie sen.

Hermiona jęknęła.

— Harry, dlaczego go poślubiłam? To Malfoy! Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi pozwoliłeś! — Spojrzała na niego oskarżycielsko. Chłopak zachichotał.

— Hermiono, od kiedy potrzebujesz naszego pozwolenia na zrobienie czegoś?

Dziewczyna niechętnie przyznała słuszność tego zdania. Harry zatem czas zmienił temat.

— Malfoy pamięta?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie. A przynajmniej póki co, nie wiem. W sumie z nim nie rozmawiałam, ale wydawał się być zaskoczony tak samo jak ja. — Zamknęła oczy i położyła się. — Co stało się ostatniej nocy?

— Cóż — zaczął ostrożnie Harry. — Ginny i ja zorganizowaliśmy przyjęcie. To była nasza piąta rocznica. Wszyscy tutaj byli. Nic nadzwyczajnego się nie zdarzyło.

— Czekaj! — powiedziała Ginny podekscytowana. — Stało się! Ty i Draco mieliście największą kłótnię w historii. Nie wiem dokładnie, dlaczego, ale chodziło o Ralph'a… Merlinie! Zapomnieliśmy o Ralph'ie!

— Ralph? — zapytała Hermiona ostrożnie.

— Wasz syn.

Hermiona zaakceptowała ten fakt zrezygnowanym westchnieniem. Nie powinna być zaskoczona, zwłaszcza, że jeżeli byli normalnym małżeństwem, musiało dziać się coś w sypialni. Kobieta była wdzięczna, że było tylko jedno dziecko.

— Czekaj! Jest tylko jedno?

— Tak! Ale jest najbardziej czarującym chłopcem! Jest na wyraz mądry na swój wiek — ma trzy lata, tak w ogóle — co zresztą nie jest zaskoczeniem, ponieważ wystarczy spojrzeć na jego matkę. Kiedy go zobaczysz, będziesz chciała więcej — powiedziała Ginny, rzucając swojemu mężowi znaczące spojrzenia.

— Ale nie z jego ojcem — mruknęła Hermiona. Myśli o synu przypomniały Hermionie, że musi zażyc eliksir Po. Zastanowiła się, czy wcześniej wypiła eliksir Antykoncepcyjny. Harry wyglądał na zmartwionego.

— Hermiono, może powinnaś porozmawiać z Draco? Zobaczysz, co on pamięta. Możemy pójść z tobą.

— Cóż, jedno z nas może z tobą pójść — poprawiła go Ginny. — Obiecaliśmy Lily i Jamesowi wyjście do zoo z ich małymi przyjaciółmi. Mogę z tobą pójść.

— Nie — powiedziała Granger podnosząc się powoli. — Pójdźcie z nimi obydwoje.

— Nie możemy cię tak zostawić.

— Porozmawiam z Malfoy'em, zobaczę Ralph'a, może też poszukam czegoś w bibliotece — powiedziała drżącym głosem, wstając. — Będzie dobrze. Jeżeli coś będę chciała, powiadomię was.

— Jesteś pewna? — zapytał Harry niechętny do zostawienia przyjaciółki. — To może być coś poważnego. Powinniśmy to zgłosić może…

— Komu? — zapytała Hermiona. — Aurorom? Św. Mungowi? Nie. To na pewno coś przejściowego. Poza tym, nie chcę, żeby ludzie dowiedzieli się, że straciłam pamięć. To… żenujące.

Harry i Ginny wymienili spojrzenia, ale musieli przyznać jej rację.

— Jutro w Norze jest brunch, możesz zapytać ludzi, jeżeli będziesz chciała.

— Racja. — Granger uśmiechnęła się do nich. — Dzięki.

Harry przytulił przyjaciółkę.

— Nie wahaj się nas powiadomić.

— Nie będę. — Odwróciła się w stronę kominka, a potem przyjaciół. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłam zamężna przez cztery lata i tego nie pamiętam! Nawet nie zamordowałam Malfoy'a!

— Ron modli się o to każdego dnia — zażartował Potter. — Ale nie zabijaj go, dopóki nie dowiemy się o co w tym chodzi.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Masz rację, Harry. — Wzięła w garść trochę proszku Fiuu, jednak się zawahała. — Gdzie mieszkam?

— Malfoy Manor.

Z uczuciem strachu, Hermiona powróciła do domu. Podczas wychodzenia z kominka wpadła na Draco, który właśnie kierował się do niego.

— Ouh! — mruknęła odsuwając się do tyłu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Malfoy złapał ją, aby się nie przewróciła.

— Myślałem, że nigdy nie wrócisz — powiedział niecierpliwie. — Musimy porozmawiać.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z pewną obawą i usiadła na kanapie, zastanawiając się, jak dużo on wie.

— O czym?

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— O tym, Granger — powiedział, kręcąc obrączką na palcu. — Jeżeli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, jesteśmy małżeństwem!

Orientując się, że on o niczym jeszcze nie wie, Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Spotkałam się z Ginny.

— Powiedziałaś jej? Świetnie, teraz to już nie jest sekretem! — Uniósł się. — Myślałem, że masz trochę rozumu.

— Powiedziałam, że ostatniej nocy wypiliśmy zdecydowanie za dużo i skończyliśmy jako małżeństwo. I Malfoy, ona powiedziała… że byliśmy małżeństwem przez cztery lata.

Wyraz jego twarzy był tak rozbrajający, że Hermiona miała ochotę się roześmiać.

— Żartujesz. — Powoli skierował się w stronę łóżka, aby na nim usiąść.

— To nie jest śmieszne. Spójrz na to. — Nie mając pojęcia, że o tym wie, Hermiona zdjęła obrączkę z palca i pokazała mu inskrypcję.

_Granger — Malfoy, 2004_

Draco zamknął oczy.

— Nigdy cię nie poślubiłem.

Hermiona nie odezwała się ani słowem, stwierdzając, że to prawda.

— Albo musieliśmy być w związku bez miłości. To wszystko. Nie ma możliwości, żebyśmy się kochali.

Granger zdecydowała, że — według tego, co usłyszała od Potterów — byli zakochani.

— To przypomniało mi o innej rzeczy. Mamy syna.

Draco otworzył usta ze zdziwienia.

— Kurwa — jęknął kładąc się na łóżko. — Obudź mnie, kiedy ten koszmar się skończy.

Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię. Mimo że nigdy nie spotkała, ani nawet nie pamięta swojego syna, nie oznaczało to, że nie może go polubić, tak jak to zamierzał robić jego ojciec.

— Nie tylko tobie to się przytrafiło. Ja też jestem w to zamieszana. Może zamiast narzekać, pomyślimy o tym przez chwilę.

— O czym? I nie dotykaj mnie, Granger. Może wzięliśmy ślub, ale nigdy nie byliśmy… przyjaciółmi albo czymś takim.

— To się nazywa uderzenie, nie dotykanie — znaj różnicę. Pamiętasz coś z ostatnich czterech lat? Czy raczej nic? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Mh, pamiętam moją pracę. To znaczy, pamiętam biuro. Nie pamiętam, żebym wykonywał jakąś pracę w domu. — Usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła. — Gdzie tak w ogóle jesteśmy?

— Malfoy Manor.

Draco jęknął ponownie.

— To dlatego to miejsce wydaje mi się znajome. Jesteśmy w sypialni moich rodziców.

Hermiona dyszała, gdy to wszystko do niej docierało.

— Robiliśmy… Merlin wie co, w sypialni twoich rodziców?

Zarumieniła się i rozejrzała dookoła szukając ukrytej kamery.

— Spokojnie, Granger, moi rodzice są w mniejszej posiadłości w Kent. To znaczy, że ta sypialnia jest całkowicie nasza. — Podniósł się i podszedł do szafy. — Są moje ubrania. I twoje. Cóż, sądzę że są twoje, na pewno nie mojej matki.

— Więc to naprawdę nasza sypialnia… — Zmarszczyła czoło. — To co zdarzyło się ostatniej nocy, musi mieć powiązanie z naszym małżeństwem. Ginny powiedziała, że mieliśmy wielką kłótnię.

— Nie jestem zaskoczony. Prawdopodobnie ciągle to robiliśmy. Przysięgam, złożę pozew o rozwód — powiedział. — Ale nie ma żadnego powodu, dlaczego nie pamiętamy tego małżeństwa.

— Racja. — Granger wstała sprawdzając, która godzina. — Musimy zobaczyć, co z Ralph'em.

— Kim… O, potomek?

— Nie nazywaj go tak. To nasz syn.

Draco parsknął.

— Naprawdę, co to za imię Ralph? Brzmi strasznie mugolsko. — Przerwał. — Oh, zapomniałem do kogo mówię. Oczywiście, że jego imię brzmi mugolsko.

Hermiona zazgrzytała zębami.

— Ralph to cudowne imię i mogę wymienić czystokrwistych, którzy się tak nazywali — powiedziała swoim najbardziej rozpoznawalnym, wszystko wiedzącym głosem, który zawsze powodował, że Harry i Ron przestawali zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania. Na jej szczęście, Draco nie pytał o szczegóły, więc postanowiła wcielić swój plan. — Chodź, Malfoy, powinniśmy sprawdzić co z nim.

Draco zamknął szafę i odwrócił się do niej.

— Skrzaty domowe się nim zajmą — powiedział lekceważąco.

Spojrzała na niego.

— Co sprawiło, że myślisz, iż mamy skrzaty?

— Granger, ten dwór jest wielki! Dopóki nie jesteś panią domu sprzątającą ciągle, ciesz się, że mamy skrzaty. — Zaśmiał się, znając jej awersję do jakiejkolwiek taniej siły roboczej.

— Nawet jeśli, Malfoy, to nasz syn! Musimy go znaleźć.

— Jest cudem — wymamrotał Draco. — To niemożliwe, żebyśmy my…

Hermiona nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić, jednak wszystko wypisane było na jej twarzy, tak jak te ciemne ślady na szyi Dracona. Zamiast cokolwiek zrobić, przerwała mu i powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

— Malfoy! Musimy go zobaczyć!

— Gdzie zamierzasz go znaleźć?

— W twoim starym pokoju, oczywiście.

— Miłej zabawy.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Też idziesz, idioto. Jesteś jedynym, który zna to miejsce. Prowadź.

— Zamieszasz tak wyjść? — zapytał lustrując jej rozczochrane włosy i wczorajsze ubranie. Hermiona zarumieniła się, gdy spojrzała w dół.

— Przebiorę się — wymamrotała kierując się do szafy, aby ubrać wygodne ubranie. — Może chciałbyś coś zrobić ze swoją szyją.

W końcu, po jakimś czasie zwlekania, zdecydowali, że muszą znaleźć swojego syna.

— Prowadź — powiedziała Hermiona. Draco niechętnie to zrobił.

— Co powiemy skrzatom? — zapytał podczas spaceru korytarzem. Granger spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

— Musimy im mówić cokolwiek?

— Zauważą, że coś jest nie tak.

Przygryzła wargę.

— Myślę, że możemy powiedzieć im prawdę. Może nam pomogą. Na pewno znają nasze przyzwyczajenia.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie skomentował tego. Zmarszczyła brwi: spodziewała się, że chłopak będzie traktował skrzaty jako niewolników, a nie powierników tajemnic.

— Ok, jesteśmy. — Draco stanął, pozwalając jej wejść pierwszej. Hermiona przewróciła oczami wiedząc, że zrobił to nie z dżentelmeńskich pobudek, a raczej ze strachu. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, została zauważona przez osoby w środku.

— Mamusiu! — zabrzmiał głos malucha. Podbiegł do niej, ignorując skrzata trzymającego jego spodnie. Hermiona patrzyła oniemiała na blond czuprynkę. Złapał ją za nogę, a potem podniósł ręce, spodziewając się podniesienia. Granger zrobiła to natychmiast.

— Tatusiu! Dzień dobry! — krzyknął jej do ucha, gdy tylko zauważył Dracona, który nadal stał na korytarzu.

— Witaj, Ralph — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że brzmiał radośnie. Nie była pewna, jak może wyglądać jej syn, ale nie spodziewała się Malfoy'a. Jasne blond włoski i zielone oczy, czyniły z niego prawie doskonałą mini kopię swojego ojca. To, że był synem Dracona była niepodważalne, ale miał także cechy Hermiony, co sprawiało, że musiał być ich synem.

— Lepiej załóż spodnie. — Lekko uszczypała go w nogę na co zachichotał. Skierowała się w stronę skrzata i postawiła syna. Draco niezgrabnie wszedł do środka, a malec zakręcił się wokół próbując dostrzec ojca.

— Tatusiu! Tatusiu!

Policzki mu się zarumieniły, gdy rozłoży ramiona.

— Chodź tutaj. — Chłopiec wpadł w jego ramiona, a Draco sięgnął po spodnie, które nadal trzymał

skrzat. — Chodź tu, nie utrudniajmy skrzatom zadania.

Z pewnymi trudnościami, Malfoy w końcu założył spodnie synowi, który ciągle mówił. Potakiwał

głową na znak zgody, rozumiejąc chłppca. Kiedy skończył, usiadł oczekując, co dalej.

Hermiona tymczasem po ciuchu rozmawiała ze skrzatem.

— Dzień dobry. Jadł już?

— Tak, madame — odpowiedział grzecznie. — Pragnął zjeść z panią i panem, ale pomyślałem, że

państwo nadal śpią, dlatego zjadł sam.

— To dobrze. — Wtedy też Hermiona przypomniała sobie, że ani ona ani Draco jeszcze nie jedli. — Wiesz może, czy mamy może dziś jakieś plany?

Była pod wrażeniem tego, że skrzat potrafił wysłowić się tak dobrze i kulturalnie. Rzuciła Draco triumfalne spojrzenie, podczas gdy on zajęty był Ralph'em. Właśnie rozmawiała z bardzo wykształconym skrzatem.

— Ty, pani, pan Draco i panicz Ralph macie dołączyć do pana Lucjusza i madame Narcyzy na obiad w ich domu w Kent — powiedział skrzat pomocnie. Jeżeli widział, że coś było nie tak, nie okazywał tego. — Panicz Ralph nie może się doczekać. Odbędzie się za półtorej godziny — dodał spoglądając dyskretnie na zegar.

— Dziękuję ci, Jeeves. — Hermiona starała się uśmiechnąć, jednak niepokój wkradł się do jej serca. Lunch z Malfoy'ami nie był tym o czym marzyła. Zawahała się, zastanawiając jak to możliwe, że pamiętała imię skrzata. Prawdopodobnie w taki sam sposób pamiętała o inskrypcji na obrączce. — Um, Jeeves, nie chcę cię niepokoić, ale musisz coś wiedzieć. — Szybko przedstawiła mu sytuację i poprosiła, aby poinformował resztę skrzatów, żeby zachowywały się normalnie w stosunku co do Ralph'a. Jeeves zrozumiał wszystko i przyrzekł pomóc pani i panu najlepiej jak potrafił, mówiąc wszystkie istotne informacje. Hermiona podziękowała mu, kryjąc swoje emocje i odwróciła się do Draco.

Poprzez błysk geniusza, Malfoy wpadł na pomysł, aby połaskotac Ralph'a. Chłopiec polubił tę zabawę, krzycząc, śmiejąc się głośno i kręcąc w ramionach ojca.

— Tato! Tatusiu, przestań! — błagał, a kiedy Draco to uczynił, Ralph chciał więcej. — Jeszcze raz!

Hermiona czekała cierpliwie podczas ich zabawy. Widac Malfoy przywykł do rodzicielstwa. Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, musiał być oczarowany przez chłopca. Trzeba było przyznać, że Ralph to najsłodszy chłopiec, jakiegokolwiek spotkała. Był pełen śmiechu, życia. Był cudowny. Poczuła łzy frustracji i skierowała się do sypialni, którą dzieliła z Draco. Dlaczego nie pamiętała swojego syna? To było okropne, że go nie znała. Ralph na pewno kochał ich oboje, a to zabijało Hermionę, że nie mogła pokochać go tak, jak powinna.

Siedziała na łóżku, przeglądając album ze zdjęciami, który znalazła, gdy wszedł ją Draco. Zobaczył ją, że płakała i spojrzał uważniej zaalarmowany.

— Więcej złych wieści?

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie, po prostu…myślę, że to do mnie właśnie dociera — przyznała się. — Mam syna. Jestem matką i żoną. Nie pamiętam naszego małżeństwa. Co jeżeli się w sobie zakochamy? Co będzie z Ralph'em? Powiemy mu prawdę? Teraz kocham go bardzo, nie chce nawet myśleć jak kochałam go podczas tych ostatnich trzech lat.

Draco wyglądał niedobrze.

— Nie wiem, Granger. Może nasza pamięc wróci, bo to tymczasowe.

— Próbowałam każdego możliwego zaklęcia, jakie znam — powiedziała Hermiona, a Draco spostrzegł różdżkę koło łóżka. — Nie działa. — Pociągnęła nosem, a Malfoy nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby ją pocieszyć.

— Co powiedział skrzat? — zapytał.

— Mamy obiad z twoimi rodzicami w Kent dzisiaj — poinformowała go, podczas wycierania oczu chusteczką. — Cudowny dzień.

— Możemy odwołać? — zapytał Draco przeklinając pod nosem. — To nagły wypadek. Nie możemy się z nimi spotkać podczas gdy się nienawidzimy.

— Jeeves powiedział, że Ralph nie może się doczekać. Będzie zdruzgotany.

— Świetnie — westchnął. — Cudownie. Życie nie mogło by lepsze. Myślisz, że powinniśmy powiedzieć moim rodzicom?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Znasz ich lepiej niż ja. Co myślisz?

— Myślę, że powinniśmy — powiedział Draco zrezygnowany. — Poznają się nawet jeśli im nie powiemy.

Granger zebrała się w sobie i wstała.

— Wezmę szybki prysznic zanim wyjdziemy. A potem, jeżeli będę miała czas — spojrzała na zegar — pójdę do biblioteki coś znaleźc. Myślę, że nie mamy czasu na śniadanie.

— Granger — zaczął Draco wahając się — chcesz własny pokój?

Hermiona zauważyła, że nie oferował jej pokoju, w którym się właśnie znajdowali, ale to był bardziej jego dom niż jej. Będzie zadowolona, jeżeli będzie miała własne łóżko, dlatego nie odmówiła.

— Uważam, że to dobre rozwiązanie.

Draco pokiwał głową i wskazał na szafę.

— Weź swoje rzeczy, a ja poszukam jakiegoś pokoju.

Kiedy Hermiona przeniosła się do swojego pokoju i wykąpała, zostało niewiele czasu do wyjścia. Była niezadowolona, że nie mogła odwiedzić biblioteki, ale jej zdenerwowanie przeszło w rozczarowanie. Ralph wyglądał na ucieszonego wizją spotkania z dziadkami, ale dziewczyna nie widziała w tym nic wspaniałego, ponieważ nie miała żadnego dobrego wspomnienia z nimi. Draco nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, co wcale jej nie pomagało. Zatrzymała się przy pokoju syna i zobaczyła go zmagającego się z butami.

— Gdzie Jeeves? Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytała go uprzejmie. Spojrzał na nią i na buty włożone do połowy.

— Chcę jeść!

Hermiona zachichotała pomagając mu założyć buty.

— Zjemy u dziadków.

— Kiedy?

— Nie wiem, Ralph — odpowiedziała szczerze. Wyprostowała się i uśmiechnęła. — Chodź poszukajmy… — zawahała się na chwilę — tatusia.

— Okej. — Ralph złapał ją za rękę i razem ruszyli do pokoju Dracona. Ten oglądał zdjęcia z rodzinnego albumu, kiedy weszli.

— Gotowi?

Hermiona była zadowolona, że nie tylko ona jest zdenerwowana.

— Gotowi — powiedziała, biorąc Ralph'a na ręce i przytulając go do siebie. — Pamiętaj, trzymaj się mocno — powiedziała do niego. Podczas gdy Draco podszedł do kominka z proszkiem Fiuu, chłopiec pokiwał głową. Wzięła głęboki oddech i zrobiła to co Malfoy, przemieszczając się do domu rodziców chłopaka.


	2. Chapter 2

Występują literówki, sprawdzałam, no ale... :)

* * *

><p>— Jesteście w sadzy — poinformował Hermionę Draco biorąc od niej Ralph'a.<p>

— Jak i ty — odparła. Po kilku ruchach różdżką, rodzina Malfoy'ów była czysta. Hermiona poprawiła ubranie syna, a Draco jedynie westchnął, odwrócił się i odszedł zostawiając ją samą. Chłopak poprowadził ich do eleganckiego pokoju, gdzie czekali jego rodzice.

— Babcia! — wykrzyknął Ralph wijąc się w ramionach Draco. — Dziadek!

— Chodź tutaj i daj mi całusa — uśmiechnęła się Narcyza kiwając na wnuka. Hermiona nie spodziewała się, że pani Malfoy nie okaże chłodnej formalności.

— Wy dwoje, nie stójcie tak — powiedział Lucjusz poklepując Ralph'a po głowie, patrząc na Draco i Hermionę. Dziewczyna posłusznie zajęła miejsce, tak jak i chłopak. Teraz nawet Narcyza zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak. Uścisnęła wnuka ostatni raz i skierowała spojrzenie na psa leżącego na dywanie, który rozpraszał jego uwagę.

— Co się stało? — zapytał Lucjusz unosząc brwi.

Draco i Hermiona spojrzeli na siebie każde chcąc by drugie mówiło. Chłopak się poddał.

— Stało się coś dziwnego. Myślę, że wy dwoje wiecie, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. — Lucjusz uniósł brwi ponownie chcąc przyznać synu rację. — Cóż, my dwoje wstaliśmy dziś rano i nie wiedzieliśmy. Nie mamy żadnego pojęcia, że jesteśmy razem.

— Co? — zapytał pan Malfoy niedowierzając. Narcyza patrzyła raz na Draco raz na Hermionę. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową.

— Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie jestem, dlaczego tam jestem i z kim w łóżku.

Lucjusz i Narcyza spojrzeli na siebie zanim wybuchli śmiechem.

— Gdybyście mogli zobaczyć swoje miny! — Lucjusz klapnął się w kolana.

— Dorośnijcie — powiedział Draco bardzo poważnie. On i Hermiona zarumienili się.

— Przepraszam kochanie, ale to zabawne! Musieliście być zszokowani — zachichotała Narcyza. — Nie jesteśmy jedynymi, którzy stracili pamięc.

— Nie straciliśmy całej pamięci, a tylko tą dotyczącą małżeństwa — wyjaśniła zirytowana Hermiona, chcąc by jej teściowie przestali się śmiac. Nie mogła powstrzymać jednak ulgi, jakiej doznała, gdy Malfoy'owie śmiali się z nich. — Nie pamiętamy Ralph'a. Jesteśmy na etapie nienawidzenia się.

— To poważne. — Draco zmarszczył brwi. — Po pierwsze, co to spowodowało? Nie wiemy, czy ktoś nas przeklął, spoił eliksirem, czy coś. I czy nasze wspomnienia w ogóle powrócą.

Lucjusz potrząsnął głową nadal chichotając.

— Draco, jeżeli to miało jakieś złe intencje, nie uważasz, że osoba, która to zrobiła, wpadłaby na coś innego? Kasowanie wspomnień z małżeństwa nie jest tym, co zrobiłby były Śmierciożerca, gdyby mógł zrobić coś gorszego.

Hermiona westchnęła. Lucjusz miał rację oczywiście.

— Więc jeżeli to nie Śmierciożerca, to kto?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie.

— Nie wiem — powiedział Lucjusz. — Ale nie myślę, że to eliksir lub jakieś zaklęcie. Możliwe, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest pójście do Uzdrowiciela. Ten stan może nie jest rzadki, jak nam się wydaje.

— Miałam zamiar iśc do biblioteki i poszukać czegoś — powiedziała Hermiona. Lucjusz pokiwał twierdząco.

— Dobre miejsce, aby zacząc. Co robiliście ostatniej nocy, tak w ogóle? Czy mam rację, że nadal pamiętacie, że byliście małżeństwem?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie pamiętam pamiętania mojego małżeństwa, ale Ginny Weasley, albo teraz Potter, powiedziała, że tak.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

— Byliśmy na piątej rocznicy ślubu Harry'ego i Ginny. Nie pamiętam tego lub raczej troszkę. Myślę, że pamiętam wszystko oprócz tego, że jestem zakochana w Mal… Draco. Pamiętam pracę, przyjaciół i teoretycznie wszystko oprócz mojego życia towarzyskiego.

— Jak to się mogło stać? — zapytał Draco swoich rodziców. — I nie chodzi mi tutaj o ten cały bałagan związany z utratą pamięci, ale jak mogłem poslubic kogoś takiego jak ona? Jest…

— Jak możesz mówic tak o swojej żonie? — Lucjusz był przerażony. Draco, wyraźnie oczekujący poparcia ze strony swoich rodziców, był zszokowany. — Jest matką twojego dziecka, Draco!

— Cóż, to nie tak, że tego nie wiem! Ja jej nawet nie lubię.

— Ona siedzi obok ciebie, kochanie, i wiemy, że to słyszy. Jesteś dorosłym, żonatym mężczyzną i nie mogę zmusic cię, żebyś ją przeprosił. Hermiono, wiem, że on jest moim synem, ale jak mogłaś poślubić kogoś tak okropnie grubiańskiego? — zapytała Narcyza, sprawiając że młody Malfoy się zarumienił.

— Chciałabym to wiedzieć — odpowiedziała Hermiona ze smutkiem. Była równie zaskoczona co Draco, że jego rodzice byli po jej stronie. To nie tak, że nie spodziewała się jego komentarza na jej temat. Spojrzała na chłopaka z sympatią. Mimo wszystko, ona i on nigdy nie byli dla siebie przyjemni. Myślała, że riposta Narcyzy będzie okrutna. Widocznie jej teściowie nie byli takimi ludźmi za jakich ich uważała. Wiedziała, że obydwoje spędzili czas w Azkabanie podczas wojny. Wyrok pani Malfoy został obniżony po oświadczeniu Harry'ego, że pomagała podczas finalnej bitwy. Natomiast Lucjusz spędził tam dużo czasu. Być może pobyt tam zmienił ich sposób myślenia.

— Po prostu potrzebujecie pomocy w przypomnieniu sobie — odparła zdecydowanie Narcyza. — Może coś pozwoli wam przypomnieć to sobie.

Hermiona parsknęła.

— Można by pomyśleć, że obudzenie się obok nieznajomego pomogłoby. Albo, jeżeli nie to, to zobaczenie Ralph'a.

Wszyscy dorośli zwrócili uwagę na chłopca, który chichotał i toczył mini wojnę ze szczeniakiem. Mimo sytuacji, Hermiona się zaśmiała. Ralph był uroczym chłopcem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że był jej.

Tak jak i nie mogła uwierzyć, że była panią Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, czuły i kochający ojciec? Godne śmiechu. A jednak przypomniała sobie jak zakładał Ralph'owi spodnie, a potem się z nim bawił. Było oczywistym, że chłopiec uwielbia swojego ojca.

— Wiecie — zaczęła Narcyza patrząc na swojego wnuka. — Jeżeli wy dwoje potrzebujecie trochę czasu, ja i Lucjusz możemy na ten czas wziąć do siebie Ralph'a. A przynajmniej dopóki ten problem nie zostanie rozwiązany.

Hermiona spojrzała na Dracona, który uniósł brwi patrząc na nią.

— Dziękuję, pani Malfoy…

— Narcyza — poprawiła ją starsza kobieta. — Albo mamo, jak chcesz. Teraz ty jesteś panią Malfoy.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

— Dobrze. Dziękuję, Narcyzo — zaczęła jeszcze raz — ale myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak Ralph zostanie z nami. Nie wiemy, czy kiedykolwiek rozwiążemy ten problem i to będzie trudne, jeżeli nie zostanie z nami. I tak jest źle, że go nie pamiętamy, a jeżeli będziemy się od niego oddalać i tworzyć nowe wspomnienia, może się to źle skończyć.

Narcyza pokiwała glową twierdząco.

— Masz rację, moja droga.

W tym momencie, Ralph podbiegł do Draco.

— Przepraszam — zagaił i czekał cierpliwie dopóki ojciec nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. — Tatusiu, pobawmy się — powiedział ciągnąc młodszego Malfoy'a za rękę.

— Jasne, Ralph — odpowiedział Draco. — Ale nie teraz. Zjedzmy najpierw lunch. Pamiętasz jaki byłeś głodny?

— Proszę, tatusiu, chcę się pobawić. — Ralph patrzył błagalnie na swojego ojca. Hermiona ukryła uśmiech, zastanawiając się, jak Draco odpowie synowi nie. Malfoy miał ochotę się poddac, ale jego żołądek przypomniał mu, że nic dziś nie jadł.

— Pobawimy się później, obiecuję. Zjedzmy najpierw lunch. Jestem głodny, ponieważ nie jadłem śniadania. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i umyj się, bo pachniesz jak pies. — Draco neutralnie uświadomił syna, uśmiechając się.

Narcyza wpatrywała się w młodsze pokolenie Malfoy'ów, gdy skrzat domowy przybył, aby pomóc Ralph'owi w umyciu się.

— To straszna szkoda, że straciliście pamięc teraz. Pamiętam, że wspominaliście kilka miesięcy temu o powiększeniu rodziny. Zastanawiam się, jak to idzie?

Hermiona zarumieniła się i rzuciła spojrzenie na Dracona, który wydawał dziwne dźwięki, jakby się dławił.

— Umm… powiedzieliśmy tak?

— Tak, pamiętam, że wspominaliście o jednym lub dwójce dzieci.

— Mamo, nie sądzę, że stanie się to, zwłaszcza w obecnej sytuacji, gdy nie śpimy w jednej sypialni. — Draco był różowy na twarzy. — To znaczy, więcej dzieci to w tym momencie nie nasz główny cel.

— Hmm… — mruknęła Narcyza, lekko rozczarowana. — Rozumiem, ale…

— Cyziu, czy Ralph cię nie wołał? — zapytał Lucjusz brzmiąc niewinnie. Kobieta spojrzała na niego podejrzanie.

— Jestem pewna, że ja słyszałam — odezwała się Hermiona, wdzięczna, że wżeniła się w rodzinę Ślizgonów. Narcyza z gracją się podniosła.

— Lepiej zobaczę, czego chce, a potem zjemy lunch. Wyglądasz mizernie, mój drogi. — Ostatni komentarz skierowała do Dracona. Kiedy kobieta znalazła się poza zasięgiem swego słuchu, Lucjusz spojrzał na swojego syna.

— Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, iż twoja matka chce się po prostu dowiedzieć. Marzy o większej ilości wnuków.

Draco odetchnął z ulgą.

— Podejrzewałem oczywiście, ale z mamą nigdy nic nie wiadomo. — Spojrzał z ukosa na Hermionę. — Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy zrobić test, żeby się upewnić?

Hermiona udała, że tego nie usłyszała. Tak daleka jak mogła siegnąc pamięcią, nigdy nie musiała obawiać się o zajście w ciążę. Ciąża była praktycznie rzeczą wielce odległą dla niej. Trudno jej było uwierzyć, że doświadczyła już czegoś takiego, ale absolutnie nie pamiętała. Ten plan nią wstrząsnął.

Obydwaj panowie Malfoy zauważyli jej dyskomfort.

— Mamy pójść na lunch? — zasugerował Draco.

— Oh! — wykrzyknęła Hermiona. — Jeżeli staraliśmy się o kolejne dziecko, to wątpię, abym mogła pic alkohol ostatniej nocy. Była tak zajęta myślenie o tym, że zapomniała, iż miała nie odzywac się na temat sugestii Draco dotyczącej testu. — Więc to jasne.

Młodszy Malfoy wyglądał, że przyniosło mu to ulgę.

— Masz rację. Dzięki Merlinie!

Lucjusz uniósł brwi.

— Wspaniałe rozumowanie. Przypuszczam, że będę tym, który przekaże Narcyzie wiadomośc. Idziemy?

Obiad przebiegł w miłej atmosferze, na ile oczywiście pozwalały okoliczności. Starali się unikac tematy utraconej pamięci i połowę posiłku spędzili dyskutując o bieżących sprawach, a drugą połowę dokuczali Ralph'owi.

Chłopiec bynajmniej nie zapomniał o obietnicy ojca, tak jak i sam Draco. Skierowali się na plac zabaw, który zbudowali Lucjusz i Narcyza specjalnie dla wnuka. Ślizgon wywrócił oczami, gdy go zobaczył — jego surowi rodzice zdawali zamienic się w kochających dziadków chcących zepsuc jego syna.

— Nie bawcie się zbyt długo, jest trochę zimno — ostrzegła ich Narcyza siadając razem z mężem i synową w małej altance niedaleko placu zabaw. — Może później spaść śnieg.

— Wszystko w porządku, matko, jesteśmy ciepło ubrani. Uważaj. — Draco ostrzegł Ralph'a, gdy ten zaczął się wspinac na ślizgawkę. Chłopiec pokiwał głową i skoncentrował na tym, co robi.

— Trzymaj się, trzymaj się — mówił do siebie ciągle. — Jest dobrze.

Draco ledwie udało się powstrzymać śmiech. Jak dużo razy musiał powtarzac synowi, żeby się trzymał? Złapał Ralph'a gdy ten się ześlizgnął i okręcił nim dookoła. Obydwaj krzyczeli radośnie. Draco, który nigdy nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie dzieci, teraz był w swoim żywiole. Podczas zabawy z chłopcem ze złością zastanowił się, kto mógł mu zabrać wszystkie wspomnienia? Bawiąc się z Ralph'em czuł się tak naturalnie, że zastanawiał się, czy ten wspomnienia nie są ukryte gdzieś w jego podświadomości? Może gdyby spróbowali użyć myślodosiewni…

— Wyżej! — krzyczał Ralph, gdy Draco kręcił nim. — Wyyyyżej!

— Wyżej — zgodził się Ślizgon podrzucając chłopca w powietrze i łapiąc go.

— Tatusiu, to nie jest wysoko — powiedział surowo malec. — To jest śmiganie.

Draco wyglądał na ukaranego.

— Ok, zatem śmigaj! — Podrzucił chłopca w powietrze. Malec zaśmiał się.

Hermiona oglądała ich z pewnej odległości, uśmiechając się do siebie.

— Ostrożnie, niedawno jedliście — krzyknęła. Następnie odwróciła się do Lucjusza i Narcyzy. — Malfoy jest dobrym ojcem. — To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Narcyza pokiwała głową.

— Jest. Draco założył własną firmę i ma elastyczny harmonogram, dodatkowo często woli pracować w domu, chyba że ma spotkanie, tak aby mógł jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z Ralph'em. Niestety czasami jego harmonogram ulega zmianom, ale dobre jest to, że ma regularne godziny pracy. Mam nadzieję, że jakoś to rozwiążecie — powiedziała. — Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, Lucjusz i ja jesteśmy tutaj.

Hermiona miała tak dużo pytań, że nie wiedziała od czego zacząc.

— Dlaczego nazwaliśmy go Ralph? — zapytała zaciekawiona. — Malfoy uważa je za strasznie mugolskie. Kłóciliśmy się o nie?

— Nie jestem pewna, jak długo się o to spieraliście — zachichotała Narcyza. — Ale to z pewnością nie była łatwa decyzja. Draco chciał jedno z tradycyjnych imion Black'ów lub Malfoy'ów — drażnił cię jednym imion z konstelacji, preferował Herkulesa. Ty z drugiej strony, czytałaś i notowałaś wszystkie imiona. Uparłaś się na Raphaelu, to znaczy Bóg uzdrawia. Zdawało się, że pasuje, zwłaszcza że ty i Draco byliście ciągle zaangażowani w wojnę, uzdrawianie. Ty wybrałaś Raphael, a Draco Cepheus — co oznacza króla — na drugie imię.

— Raphael Cepheus. Skróciliśmy to do Ralph'a — uświadomiła sobie Hermiona. — Cóż, wygląda jak aniołek.

_I jest traktowany jak król_, pomyślała. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, wygląda.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech zanim zadała kolejne pytanie.

— Wiecie dlaczego Jeeves, skrzat domowy, jest tak elokwentny?

Lucjusz się zaśmiał.

— Moja droga, nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo z takimi poglądami na temat skrzatów, jak twoje. Właściwie to ty je edukujesz!

Jego żona rzuciła mu znaczące spojrzenie.

— Kiedy Lucjusz i ja przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj — zaczęła wyjaśniać — wzięliśmy skrzaty domowe ze sobą. Nie jesteś głupia i zdałaś sobie sprawę, że Malfoy Manor jest zbyt dużym domem, aby mógł funkcjonować bez nich. Więc razem z Draco zdecydowaliście się wziąć. Znalazłaś dwa młode skrzaty, które były chętne do pracy za niewielką pensję i gotowe do nauki, którą im dawałaś.

— Draco był zszokowany — zachichotał Lucjusz. — Zgodził się na to, żebyś płaciła i nauczała skrzaty, ale wątpił, czy takowe się znajdą. Muszę powiedzieć, że to miło słyszeć, jak Jeeves i Wooster mają właściwą dykcję, pojęcie o gramatyce, a nadal wiedzą gdzie jest ich miejsce.

Hermiona zjeżyła się na jego protekcjonalny ton, ale Narcyza zatrzymała ją potrząsając głową.

— To nigdy nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać — powiedziała Narcyza — że ty i Draco pochodzicie z tak różnych środowisk, a jednak potraficie się porozumieć. Kłócicie się czasami, ale w końcu dochodzicie do porozumienia.

Uczciwośc starszej kobiety spowodowała, że Hermiona odważyła się zadać kolejne pytanie.

— Pani Malfoy… Narcyzo — poprawiła się. — Jeżeli mogę… Co zmieniło wasze zdanie na mój temat? Co sprawiło, że mnie zaakceptowaliście? — Spojrzała na Lucjusza, który zdawał się nie słyszeć jej pytania. Zastanawiała się, czy kiedykolwiek zadała to pytanie kwestionujące ich stosunek do niej.

— Draco to zrobił — odpowiedziała delikatnie patrząc na syna. — Był w tobie tak zakochany. Trudno było nie dostrzec, jak bardzo był szczęśliwy, jakim ty go robiłaś. — Odwróciła się w stronę Hermiony. — Lucjusz i ja popełniliśmy wiele błędów w naszym życiu zwłaszcza odnosi się to do wychowania Dracona. Nie mogliśmy inaczej. Po spędzeniu czasu z tobą, wiedzieliśmy, że robimy dobrze tym razem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, rumieniąc delikatnie.

— Dziękuję.

Narcyza spojrzała z powrotem na Draco.

— Jestem pewna, że wszystko wróci do normy — powiedziała optymistycznie. — Nie można kochać się tak bardzo i nie pamiętać tego. Ale jeżeli nigdy…

— Co jeżeli nigdy się w sobie już nie zakochamy? — zapytała Hermiona przerywając Narcyzie. — Albo pokochamy się, ale nie tak, jak wtedy.

— Niemożliwe. To tak jakby słońce zapomniało wzejść po kilku dniach deszczu.

— Twoja mama jest romantyczką — powiedziała Hermiona do Draco, podczas powrotu do Malfoy Manor. Chłopak zaśmiał się.

— Wygląda na szczęśliwszą niż kiedykolwiek, gdy ją pamiętam.

— Mamusiu, co znaczy romantyczny? — zapytał Ralph łapiąc ją za rękę. Hermiona spojrzała na Draco szukając odpowiedzi. Chłopak nie uczynił nic, aby jej pomóc. — To znaczy, że ona… lubi, kiedy ludzie są zakochani.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej. Spojrzała na niego szukając jakiś śladów zaprzeczenia. Nie było.

— Chodź Ralph, przebierzemy cię w czyste ubrania, a potem będziesz mógł zjeść przekąskę przed obiadem, dobrze? — Hermiona delikatnie złapała go za rękę. — Ty i tata dużo się dzisiaj bawiliście.

— Bawiliśmy się w górę i w śmiganie — powiedział Ralph pozwalając zaprowadzić się do swojego pokoju. — A potem bawiliśmy się, że tatuś jest miotłą i siedziałem na jego plecach!

— I to ja potrzebuję przekąski — wymamrotał Draco pod nosem, co sprawiło, że Hermiona się zaśmiała. — Idę pod prysznic. — Gdy zostawił ich, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że to szansa, aby mogła spędzić trochę czasu z synem sama. Nie było potrzeby, aby wzywać Jeeves'a, poradzi sobie sama.

— Dobrze się bawiłeś? — zapytała.

— Tak. — Ralph pokiwał głową energicznie. Zaraz potem się zmartwił. — Czy ty się bawiłaś, mamusiu? Tatuś nie bawił się z tobą.

— Oczywiście, że tak. — Hermiona zaśmiała się nerwowo. — Czy on zazwyczaj bawi się ze mną?

— Nie w górę i śmiganie, ale przytula cię i całuje, a ty się bardzo uśmiechasz.

Ralph był dobrym obserwatorem, zauważyła. Ona i Draco muszą być ostrożni, aby go nie zmylić lub zdenerwować.

— Jesteś bardzo mądry, Ralph — odparła. — Powiedziałam tatusiowy, aby mnie nie przytulał, ponieważ jestem troszkę chora i nie chcę, aby on był.

— Ale ja mogę cię uściskać? — zapytał chłopiec z niepokojem.

— Tak, ponieważ jesteś mały — powiedziała Hermiona czując się trochę winna. — Nie jak twój tata, który jest dorosłym człowiekiem.

Ralph zachichotał.

— Mogę cię teraz przytulic, mamusiu?

— Oczywiście, kochanie. — Wzięła go w ramiona i przytuliła. Jego małe rączki złapały ją i pocałował w szyję. Hermiona trzymała go mocno, zastanawiając się, jak na Boga mogła zapomnieć tak idealnego malca.

Pół godziny później, gdy Ralph spał, Hermiona wyszła z jego pokoju do biblioteki. Zapatrzyła się na rozmiar pokoju i ilość książek. Zastanowiła się, czy przeczytała wszystkie książki, które się tutaj znajdowały, gdy tylko to pomieszczenie stało się także jej. Zajęło chwilę zanim dziewczyna mogła skupić się i znaleźć interesujące ją tomy. Wzięła je na sofę i zaczęła czytać. Draco znalazł ją kilka godzin później, nadal wertującą księgi.

— Tak myślałem, że tu będziesz — powiedział siadając na jednym z foteli.

— Miałam mały problem ze znalezieniem tego miejsca — przyznała patrząc na niego znad książki. Głowa zaczynała ją bolec, ponieważ przerwała studiowanie tomów. — Spałeś?

Skinął głową.

— Męczące jest bycie ojcem. Większość czasu zastanawiałem się, czy robię dobrze, czy nie.

— Myślę, że zawsze tak jest. — Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. To było dziwne uczucie siedzieć i rozmawiać z Draco nie kłócąc się. Zastanowiła się, czy kiedykolwiek przywyknie. Draco uśmiechnął się i podniósł jedną z odrzuconych książek.

— Znalazłaś coś? — zapytał zmartwiony.

— Nic pomocnego — westchnęła. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że chłopak też się martwił: nikt nie zdawał się być zaniepokojony zanikiem pamięci dotyczącym małżeństwa. Wszyscy zdawali się być pozytywnie nastawieniu, że im się uda — po cudzie porozumienia Draco i Hermiony pierwszy raz, nikt nie był tak pewien, że będzie coś więcej. Była pewna, że Harry i Ginny powiedzieli reszcie Weasleyów o tym, ale nikt się nie odezwał, nawet Ron. — Jeżeli… Jeżeli niektóre partie naszych mózgów zostały naruszone tylko, istnieje możliwość, że same się zregenerują i pamięc nam wróci. Ale istnieje szansa, że to może się nigdy nie odbyć.

Draco zaklął.

— Ale wspomnienia nadal gdzieś tam są — powiedział przebiegając palcami po krześle i odchylając się na nim do tyłu. — Wiem o tym. Wiem o niektórych rzeczach, nie wiedząc, że wiem o nich.

— Wiem — odparła Hermiona. — Czuję to samo. Ale nie jestem pewna, czy te wspomnienia nie zostaną zatracone.

Zamilkli, obydwoje myśląc

— Próbowałem z myślodosiewnią — przyznał po chwili Draco. — Pomyślałem, że może to pomoże wydobyć wspomnienia. Ale nie działa. Po pierwsze, nie mogłem znaleźć wspomnień. Potem skupiłem się na Ralph'ie, wiedząc jak się z nim wcześniej bawiłem. To tak jakby pamięc była zakryta, schowana.

— We mgle? — zapytała Hermiona starając przypomnieć sobie opis Harry'ego na temat pamięci Slughorna.

— Niezupełnie jak mgła. Bardziej jak rozmycie. Trudno to właściwie opisać — powiedział Malfoy. — Wydaje się być nieostre, a gdy próbuję skoncentrować się na Ralph'ie, nie mogę.

Hermiona potarła podbródek zamyślona, decydując się na wypróbowanie tego.

— Interesujące.

— Zróbmy tak, jak powiedział mój ojciec i zobaczmy się z prywatnym Uzdrowicielem. Takim, który specjalizuje się w zaklęciach dotyczących pamięci.

— Uważam, że powinniśmy — zgodziła się. — Zanim będzie za późno.

— Mogę umówić spotkanie — zaoferował. — Kiedy będzie odpowiednio?

— Mamy jutro lunch w Burrow — przypomniała sobie — więc albo przed albo po.

Draco jęknął.

— Lunch w Burrow? To przypadkiem nie rudera Weasleyółw?

— To dom Weasleów, nie rudera! — czuła, że powracając na znane im tereny.

— Może być czymkolwiek, słyszałem, że nie mogą pozwolić sobie na inny dom. I z nazwą Burrow…

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła policzyć do dziesięciu.

— Chciałabym, żebym nie obrażał ludzi, którzy mogą nam pomóc. Byli na przyjęciu, mogą wiedzieć, co się stało.

— Mogą — podkreślił Draco. I dodał pod nosem: — Jedyna rzecz jaką wiedzą, to jak się rozmnażać.

— Merlinie, twoja mama miała rację, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego za ciebie wyszłam — warknęła Hermiona. — Jestem skłonna znaleźć mugolskiego prawnika i wystąpić o rozwód.

Draco spojrzał na nią.

— Myślisz, że o tym nie myślałem? Gdyby nie Ralph… — przerwał sfrustrowany. Hermiona pokiwała głową. Atmosfera w bibliotece momentalnie się zmieniła.

— To nie fair dla niego — powiedziała cicho. — Jest mądry — dodała. — Zauważył, że coś jest nie tak między nami.

— Jest za mądry — powiedział Draco z dumą w głosie. — Malował w swoich kolorowankach, gdy sprawdzałem, co u niego.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie zdenerwowany brakiem romantycznych uczuć między nami.

— Niezłe zagranie, Granger. — Uśmiechnął się Draco. — Dlaczego ma być zdenerwowany? Jeszcze się nawzajem nie zabiliśmy.

— Jeszcze się nie pocałowaliśmy, co jest raczej dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. — Hermiona próbowała powiedzieć to bez jakichkolwiek emocji, ale rumieniec wykwitł na jej policzku. — Powiedziałam mu, że jestem chora i nie chcę, żebyś się zaraził, a on jest odporny, bo jest młody. Nie wiem, jak długo będzie w to wierzył.

— Jak podstępnie, Granger. — Draco parsknął. — Oszukiwać niewinnego chłopca.

Hermiona zarumieniła się, wychyliła i lekko uderzyła chłopaka w ramię. Czuła się wystarczająco winna. — Co ty byś mu powiedział? Chciałabym, abyśmy nie kłamali, ale musimy.

— Kłamać komu?

Draco i Hermiona odwrócili się w stronę drzwi i zobaczyli Ralph'a. Hermiona ostro spojrzała na Dracona zdając sobie sprawę, że nie zamknął drzwi, a ich syn błąkał się po domu. Na szczęście, wydawało się, że malec nie widział, jak uderzyła Malfoy'a.

— Gdzie Jeeves? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Na zewnątrz — odparł wskazując drzwi. Podszedł do swoich rodziców. — Kłamanie jest złe.

— Bardzo złe — zgodził się Draco. Skinął na syna, aby się zbliżył.

— Co tam masz, Ralph? — zapytała Hermiona, próbując odwrócić uwagę od kłamania. Wzięła kartkę papieru, którą trzymał.

— Narysowałem rysunek!

— Mówi się namalowałem — poprawiła go dziewczyna.

— Namalowałem — powtórzył chłopiec.

— Pokaż — powiedział Draco i spojrzał na kartkę. — Ralph, to jest cudowne! — Popatrzył z powrotem na rozpromienionego syna. Podał to Hermionie, która uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła.

— To ja i tatuś, gdy się bawiliśmy — wyjaśnił chłopiec. — Jest większy ode mnie, więc narysowałem go większego. — Wskazał na większą bazgrołę. — A to ja, kiedy tatuś trzymał mnie w powietrz.

— Podrzucał — powiedziała cicho Hermiona czując łzy pod powiekami. Spojrzała na Dracona, który też był poruszony.

— Tak, kiedy mnie podrzucał — powtórzył Ralph.

— Jest bardzo dobry. — Hermiona oddała rysunek Draconowi. — Napiszę datę, potem pomogę ci z twoim imieniem, oprawimy w ramkę, żeby tata mógł postawić sobie w biurze.

— Świetny pomysł — zgodził się Draco patrząc znów na rysunek. — Kiedy będę zmęczony, spojrzę na niego i przypomnę sobie, jak bawiliśmy. — Potargał czule Ralph'a po włosach. Hermiona patrzyła na nich obydwóch, gdy oglądali rysunek. Była pod wrażeniem, jak zwykle malowidło dziecka, stawało się dla jego rodziców bezcennym dziełem.


	3. Chapter 3

W pewnym momencie podczas, gdy rozmyślała nad Ralph'em, do pomieszczenia wkroczył Jeeves ogłosić obiad. Rodzina skierowała się do jadali, a Ralph na plecach ojca nie mógł przestać wesoło gaworzyć.  
>— Dobrze, wystarczy — oznajmił Draco, gdy zajęli miejsca. — To bardzo interesujące, ale odpadną mi uszy. Czas zjeść.<br>Przy stole było cicho z wyjątkiem odgłosów jedzenia, a Hermiona była wdzięczna, że Malfoy nie uciszał syna. Jego mówienie było lepsze od ciszy. O czym ona z Draconem zazwyczaj rozmawiała podczas posiłków? Odchrząknęła, aby przerwać chwilową ciszę.  
>— Wybieramy się jutro do Weasleyów na lunch.<br>— Domyślałem się.  
>Ralph podskoczył na swoim miejscu, niemal nie zrzucając talerza.<br>— Yay!  
>Draco napiął się, gdy zobaczył podekscytowanie syna na wieść o odwiedzeniu domu Weasleyów, ale nic nie mógł zrobić. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ostrzegawczo tak, że niemal mógł poczuć jego skutki, nawet jeżeli unikał jej wzroku. Zaległa cisza. Granger spojrzała na Ralph'a.<br>Po obiedzie, gdy malec brał kąpiel, Hermiona wróciła do biblioteki. Zrobiła niewielki postęp, ale to nie było to. Zmęczona potarła skronie, zastanawiając się, czy usunięcie wspomnień o ich miłości było zamierzone. Nie wiedziała, co osoba, która to zrobiła, chciała osiągnąć — na pewno miało wprowadzić chaos, ale nie wyglądało zbyt niebezpiecznie, chyba że ktoś chciał, aby nie pamiętali zupełnie nic. Na tę myśl zadrżała. Co jeżeli ona i Draco następnego ranka obudzą się i nie będą pamiętali jeszcze więcej? Co jeżeli zapomną o wszystkim? Jeżeli będą musieli odtwarzać jeden dzień w koło — przypomniała sobie o takim filmie, który oglądała z mugolskimi kuzynami. Niesamowicie romantyczne, ale nie chciała tego doświadczyć. Z zadumy wyrwało ją otwarcie drzwi i tupot małych stóp. Ralph wspiął się na sofę obok niej i spojrzał na książkę.  
>— Co to, mamusiu?<br>— Po prostu czytam o czymś. — Zamknęła tom i odłożyła na bok. Mimo że Ralph nie potrafił czytać, czuła się niekomfortowo. Przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytuliła. — Mmm, pachniesz bardzo ładnie.  
>— Pływałem w wannie!<br>— Naprawdę? – zapytała próbując nie zniszczyć tej chwili. — Kim chcesz być, gdy dorośniesz? Jakieś pomysły? — Nie mogła się powstrzymać, żeby nie zadać tego pytania.  
>— Będę taki jak ty i tatuś! Będę pracować w biu… — zmarszczył czoło koncentrując się.<br>— W biurze — pomogła mu. — Będziesz szefem, tak jak tata.  
>— Robimy miotły i latamy nimi po pokoju. — Uśmiechnął się do Hermiony, podniósł i zeskoczył z kanapy rozkładając ręce. — Ja latam!<br>Poderwała się do przodu, aby go złapać, żeby nie spadł. Wzięła go pod ramię i przysunęła do siebie.  
>— Ralph, musisz mi obiecać, że nie będziesz skakał z niczego dopóki nie ma tam mnie albo taty. — Chłopiec pokiwał głową. — Obiecujesz? Ja albo tata.<br>— Tak mamusiu. Chciałaś wcześniej, żebym obiecał. — Hermiona była nieco zaskoczona, ale prawdopodobnie wpadła na ten pomysł wcześniej. Zauważyła, jak uroczo Ralph pomija niektóre „r".  
>— To dobrze. Teraz możesz skoczyć jeszcze raz. — Chwyciła różdżkę i kiedy chłopiec skoczył, machnęła nią wypowiadając zaklęcie. Opadł lekko na dół, a potem w górę.<br>— Mamusiu! Mamusiu! —krzyknął. — Patrz na mnie!  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale starała nie rozproszyć. Lewitowanie dziecka a lewitowanie piórka to nie to samo. Wiele osób wolało nie ryzykować, ale Wingardium Leviosa było pierwszym zaklęciem Hermiony i miało specjalne miejsce w jej sercu. Po latach była mistrzynią w rzucaniu go.<br>Utrzymała zaklęcie kilka minut, podczas których Ralph lewitował w powietrzu czasami poruszając rękoma. Kiedy poczuła się zmęczona, przerwała zaklęcie i złapała chłopca delikatnie. Jego ramiona owinęły się wokół jej szyi. Przytulił swój policzek do jej.  
>— Przeczytajmy dzisiaj Piotrusia Pana, mamusiu — powiedział uśmiechając się do niej.<br>— Dobrze — odpowiedziała wstając. — Ohh, jesteś coraz cięższy, Ralph. Rośniesz.  
>Uśmiechnął się ponownie, wyglądał na śpiącego.<br>— Zjadłem warzywka — wytłumaczył. — Tak jak kazałaś mi z tatą.  
>Hermiona potargała mu włosy.<br>— Dobry chłopiec. — Niosła go do jego pokoju, ale gdy byli już niedaleko, Ralph podniósł głowę z jej ramienia.  
>— Nie powiemy dobranoc tatusiowi? — zapytał marszcząc czoło delikatnie.<br>— Oh, no tak. — Hermiona zagryzła wargi i odwróciła się w kierunku sypialni, którą zajmował Draco. — Wybacz, jestem trochę śpiąca.  
>— Dobrze, mamusiu. Ja też zapominam wiele rzeczy.<br>Uśmiechnęła się. Kiedy dotarli pod pokój, zapukała i czekała na pozwolenie. Leżał w łóżku, czytając jedną z książek z biblioteki.  
>— Ralph chce powiedzieć ci dobranoc — powiedziała stawiając chłopca na łóżko. Draco uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ręce do syna, który sennie wdrapał się do niego.<br>— Dobranoc, tatusiu. — Chłopiec ziewnął w ramionach Malfoy'a.  
>— Dobranoc, Ralph — odpowiedział Draco całując malca w blond włoski. — Zaniosę go — zwrócił się do Hermiony, która masowała swoje ramiona.<br>— Dzięki — wypowiedziała cicho, gdy Draco odrzucił koc i wstał. Hermiona poszła z nimi do pokoju chłopca i odrzuciła kołdrę, aby mógł go położyć.  
>— Piotruś Pan? — zapytał już przykryty.<br>— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała dziewczyna znajdując odpowiednią książkę. — Możesz iść Mal… Draco. Jest na wpół śpiący.  
>Mężczyzna pokiwał głową, wiedząc, że nie mogą się zapominać.<br>— Dobranoc, Hermiono.  
>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i otworzyła książkę, aby zacząć. Kilka minut później Ralph już spał, śniąc zapewne o lataniu. Hermiona skierowała się do swojego pokoju oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Malfoy Manor był trochę przerażającym miejscem, ale czuła się jak w domu. Odrzuciła nakrycie i wślizgnęła się do łóżka, decydując się poczytać przed zaśnięciem. Znalazła jakąś gazetę i przeniosła do swojego pokoju. Było pouczające, choć także niepokojące czytać o rzeczach, których się nie pamięta.<br>Jej ostatnie wspomnienia dotyczyły Ralph'a i Dracona, z którym się kłóci, a który potem ją przeprasza. Wygląda na to, że kłócili się czasami, co wcale nie było zdziwieniem, ale mogła powiedzieć, że byli szczęśliwi.  
>Gazeta stała się trochę nudna, dlatego odłożyła ją, zgasiła światło i ułożyła wygodnie, czekając na sen. Nie nadchodził. To nie tak, że łóżko nie było wygodne; nie mogła znaleźc odpowiedniej pozycji. Była niemal trzecia w nocy, kiedy wreszcie się ułożyła.<br>Obudziła się niezadowolona. Zegarek na stoliku wskazywał siódmą rano i choć bardzo chciała jeszcze spać, wiedziała że to się nie uda. Zazwyczaj budziła się wcześnie. Westchnęła, podniosła z łóżka, wzięła ubrania naszykowane wieczorem i poszła do łazienki. Wpatrywała się w lustro, starając coś sobie przypomnieć. Nadal nic nie pamiętała o małżeństwie, ale nie zaniknęło nic więcej.  
>Szła do kuchni na śniadanie, kiedy usłyszała płacz Ralph'a, więc pospieszyła do jego pokoju.<br>— Co się stało?  
>Jeeves poprawiał łóżko, a Ralph stał przy oknie z rozczochranymi włosami i łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Jego wargi drżały; ściskał mocno swojego misia. Kiedy zobaczył Hermionę zaczął płakać.<br>— Co się dzieje? — Draco wpadł do pokoju za Hermioną patrząc na syna. Ralph próbował odpowiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie, dlatego jego rodzice spojrzeli na Jeeves'a.  
>— Zmoczył się do łóżka, panie — odpowiedział skrzat. — Wiedzą państwo, że się tego wstydzi.<br>— Przepraszam — szlochał malec podnosząc załzawione oczy na rodziców. Wyglądał, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale zamiast tego przytulił głowę do misia i płakał dalej.  
>— Oh, Ralph — zaczęła Hermiona zastanawiając się, jak często się moczył. — Nie płacz. Masz tylko trzy lata, to się może zdarzyć.<br>Draco podniósł go, ignorując mokrą pidżamę.  
>— Wszystko w porządku, Ralph — powiedział Draco najbardziej delikatnym głosem. — Kiedy to się ostatnio zdarzyło?<br>Zajęło chwilę, zanim chłopiec mógł odpowiedzieć.  
>— Śro, śr…<br>— Środa. A dziś jest niedziela — powiedział Draco wycierając Ralph'owi twarz. — Więc było kilka dni, podczas których się nie zmoczyłeś. Więc wszystko w porządku, ok?  
>— Nie jestem dużym chłopcem — powiedział Ralph nadal nadąsany. — Powiedziałeś, że duzi chłopcy się nie moczą.<br>— Myliłem się. Każdemu zdarzają się wypadki. Nawet dużym chłopcom.  
>— Nawet tobie, tato?<br>Draco zawahał się.  
>— Czasami — skłamał. Hermiona nie miała serca, żeby zaprzeczyć, jak zazwyczaj robiła. — Co zazwyczaj ci mówimy po małych wypadkach?<br>— Nie powinienem płakać o coś, co mogę zmienić — powiedział posłusznie chłopiec wycierając nos wierzchem dłoni. — Powinienem pomóc Jeeves'owi poprawić łóżko.  
>— Możesz to zrobić?<br>Ralph pokiwał głową i wyślizgnął się z ramion Draco. Jeeves podał mu poduszkę i poszewkę.  
>— Proszę, załóż poszwę, paniczu Ralph.<br>Chłopiec z pewnymi trudnościami wykonywał zadanie, podczas gdy skrzat poprawił resztę łóżka.  
>— Skończyłem — oznajmił dumnie Ralph kładąc poduszkę na odpowiednie miejsce.<br>— Świetnie — oświadczył Draco oglądając pracę chłopca. — Teraz przebierz się i dołącz do nas na śniadaniu, dobrze?  
>— Dobrze.<br>— Pomogę ci — powiedziała Hermiona biorąc Ralph'a za rękę. Podeszli do szafy, aby wybrać odpowiednie ubranie, a Jeeves zatem czas przygotować śniadanie. Draco zamierzał poszukać Proroka. — Przepraszam, Ralph. To po części moja wina, zapomniałam zabrać cię do ubikacji zanim się położyłeś.  
>Kolejne mgliste wspomnienie tego, co zazwyczaj robiła bez żadnych konkretów. Przygryzła wnętrze policzka sfrustrowana.<br>— W porządku, mamusiu. Ja też zapomniałem. — Uśmiechnął się wyraźnie ucieszony, że nie była na niego zła.  
>Po śniadaniu Draco i Hermiona na przemian zajmowali się Ralph'em, tak aby drugie mogło zająć wszelkimi sprawami, którymi chcieli. O godzinie jedenastej zaczęli przygotowania do wyjścia do Weasleyów i po dwudziestu minutach Malfoy i Granger byli gotowi, jednak ich syn nie.<br>— Zachowuj się, ok? — pytała Hermiona wielokrotnie Dracona. Pomruczał i ponarzekał, ale obiecał — z uśmieszkiem — że nie zacznie nie sprowokowany. Kobieta nie była pewna. Ralph wbiegł do pokoju i zatrzymał się przed ojcem.  
>— Spójrzcie na moje buty!<br>— Bardzo ładne — skomentował niezręcznie Draco, nie wiedząc, czy kiedykolwiek widział już te buty. To nie były te same, które miał na sobie dzień wcześniej.  
>— Są specjalne. Bardzo szybkie. Mój kumpel mi je dał.<br>— Proszę?  
>— Mój kumpel dał mi jest, pamiętasz, tato?<br>— O, tak, pamiętam. Twój kumpel. — Odwrócił się do Hermiony i wymamrotał: — Jego kumpel? — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami tak jak i Draco. — Chodźmy i miejmy to za sobą.  
>Złapał Ralph'a podczas gdy Hermiona brała garść proszku Fiuu.<br>— Nora — powiedziała dokładnie zanim wkroczyła w płomienie. Dotarła do celu podróży i wyszła z kominka lekko kaszląc.  
>— Hermiono! — zapiszczała Ginny łapiąc przyjaciółkę w ramiona. — Zastanawialiśmy się, czy dotrzesz tutaj żywa. Jak Draco?<br>Hermiona oddała uścisk.  
>— Oh, no wiesz, czasami człowiek, innymi razy… — Zniżyła głos, ponieważ mężczyzna wyszedł z Ralph'em z kominka — dureń.<br>Ginny zachichotała i odsunęła się, aby powitać resztę.  
>— Cześć, Draco — powiedziała zanim zwróciła uwagę na Ralph'a, który witał ją radośnie.<br>— Ciocia Ginny! Patrz na moje buty. Mój kumpel mi je dał!  
>— Witaj, Ginny — powiedział Draco stawiając syna. To dziwne patrzeć na tych ludzi i zdawać sobie sprawę, że jest się z nimi w dobrych stosunkach. Przypuszczał, że Hermiona czuła się tak samo podczas wizyty u jego rodziców.<br>— Chodź, Ralph, poszukajmy twojego kolesia — powiedziała rudowłosa biorąc chłopca za rękę. — Wszyscy są w ogrodzie — poinformowała Hermionę i Draco.  
>— W ogrodzie? — zapytał Malfoy niepewnie. — Jest dosyć zimno na dworze.<br>— Urok ogrzewania. Z tak dużą rodziną nigdy nie mieścimy się w środku. Nie martwcie się, mama i tata opanowali to do perfekcji.  
>Za chwilę pojawił się Ron i zobaczył nowoprzybyłych.<br>— Hermiono! — Uśmiechnął się. — Miło cię zobaczyć.  
>— Tu jest mój kumpel! — krzyknął Ralph. Podbiegł do Rona i wskazał na swoje obuwie. — Zobacz moje buty!<br>— Cześć, kumplu! — przywitał się Weasley, podnosząc rękę. — Przybij piątkę! — Ralph posłuchał go, a potem rudowłosy potargał włosy chłopca. — Masz buty! Świetnie!  
>— Pokażę wujkowi Harry'emu — powiedział Ralph biegnąc na zewnątrz. Draco i Hermiona wpatrywali się w Rona.<br>— Ty jesteś jego kumplem? — zapytała kobieta zaskoczona. Draco wyglądał na niezadowolonego. Weasley zaśmiał się.  
>— Naprawdę nie pamiętacie? Ginny coś o tym wspominała, ale nie uwierzyłem jej. — Rzucił okiem na swoją młodszą siostrę, która zirytowana rzucała mu zabijające spojrzenie. Do pomieszczenia wrócił Ralph.<br>— Dlaczego ty jesteś jego kumplem? — Kiedy Draco usłyszał o kumplu swojego syna, spodziewał się kogoś fajniejszego. Ron wyglądał na zażenowanego.  
>— Cóż, miałem dość ciągłego „wujku", więc zamiast tego kazałem mu nazywać się kolesiem.<br>Draco parsknął, a Ron się skrzywił.  
>— Hej, przynajmniej pamiętam dzieciaka — odpowiedział Ron obronnie.<br>— To prawdopodobnie ty byłeś pierwszym, który chciał, żebyśmy zapomnieli — oskarżył go Draco, dźgając palcem.  
>— Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?<br>— Wszyscy wiedzą, że czułeś coś do Granger. — Gdy to mówił był całkiem zadowolony z tego, że Hermiona jest jego żoną, nie Rona. Mężczyzna zarumieni się.  
>— To było lata temu, Malfoy — warknął. — Jak zwykle odkopujesz przeszłość.<br>Hermiona także się zarumieniła i starała zmienić temat.  
>— Chodźmy na zewnątrz zobaczyć, czy reszta coś wie. — Skierowała się w stronę drzwi, a Draco pospieszył zaraz za nią. Nie chciał sam zostawać na terytorium wroga.<br>Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Ralph bawił się z innymi dziećmi, a dorośli czekali na nich. Harry przytulił Hermionę, patrząc na nią uważnie, nie będąc pewnym, jak przywitać się z Draco, który patrzył na niego surowo. Pan i pani Weasley nie przejmowali się niczym i powitali ich tak jak zwykle. Kiedy zauważyła minę Malfoy'a, gdy go przytulała, odsunęła się od niego i energicznie klasnęła w dłonie.  
>— Dobrze — powiedziała. — Obiad na stole. — Wszyscy usiedli przy długim piknikowym stole. Ginny i Fleur usiadły razem z dziećmi przy małym stoliku, a reszta przy większym. — Powiedzcie na czym polega problem, a może będziemy mogli pomóc — dodała pani Weasley, gdy Draco nabrał trochę gulaszu.<br>— Zaczęło się wczorajszego ranka — zaczęła Hermiona postanawiając wyjaśnić. — Kiedy Mal… Draco i ja obudziliśmy się zupełnie nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. To było…zaskakujące.  
>— To musiało by straszne, gdy dowiedzieliście się prawdy — powiedział Bill ze współczuciem oferując jej ziemniaki. — To znaczy, że macie inne wspomnienia.<br>Hermiona przytaknęła biorąc od niego talerz.  
>— Udałam się do Ginny, która powiedziała mi, że ja i Malfoy jesteśmy małżeństwem od czterech lat. I że mamy Ralph'a. Sęk w tym, że pamiętamy wszystko oprócz małżeństwa. Jasno pamiętam moją pracę. To tak jakbym nie pamiętała Draco i Ralph'a, a wszystko inne tak.<br>— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał Harry marszcząc czoło.  
>— Na przykład, pamiętam wyjazd do Francji ostatniego roku i zgodnie z moim pamiętnikiem, Draco i Ralph też tam byli. Pamiętam Francję, ale jakbym była tam sama — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale Malfoy'owie… Nie pamiętam nawet spotkania z nimi po twoim zwycięstwie nad Voldemortem, Harry. Nie pamiętam wizyty u nich z albo bez Draco.<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli z oczekiwaniem na mężczyznę, a ten pokiwał twierdząco głową.  
>— Podobnie jak ja pamiętam rzeczy — powiedział szukając kurczaka.<br>— Przypuszczam, że nie pamiętacie, co wydarzyło się w wieczór wcześniej? — zapytał Ron.  
>— Nie bądź niemądry, Ron — westchnęła Hermiona dotykając czoła.<br>— Właśnie, Weasley. Pomyśl, jak głupio zabrzmiało twoje pytanie.  
>Ron skrzywił się jedynie.<br>— Chodziło mi o to, czy pamiętacie, co robiliście po przyjęcie Harry'ego i Ginny? Może jakieś przeczucie, pomysł?  
>Obydwoje potrząsnęli przecząco głowami.<br>— Jestem pewna — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale nie jestem pewna tego w jaki sposób wiem o tym, że nic się nie wydarzyło.  
>— Nic nie działo się na przyjęciu? — zapytał Draco.<br>— Cóż, pokłóciliście się — odparł Bill spoglądając na wszystkich. — Ale to normalne zdarzenie.  
>Granger zmarszczyła brwi.<br>— Nie jesteśmy… szczęśliwi? — Czuła się zawstydzona pytając.  
>Inni pospieszyli, aby ich uspokoić.<br>— Ty i Draco jesteście najszczęśliwszą parą, jaką znam — powiedział szczerze Bill.  
>— Razem z Ralph'em wasza trójka tworzy perfekcyjną rodzinę — dodał pan Weasley.<br>— A wy dwoje jesteście bardzo zakochani — potwierdziła pani Weasley. Draco i Hermiona spoglądali na siebie niemrawo.  
>— Zakochani? — zaskrzeczał Malfoy. — Jak my się w sobie zakochaliśmy?<br>Hermiona, daleka od bycia znieważoną, zgodziła się z mężczyzną.  
>— Po spędzeniu trochę czasu z Malfoy'em, mogę powiedzieć, że nie jesteś aż taki zły. Ale ja nie… Nie kocham cię. W ogóle.<br>Draco potwierdził.  
>— Dokładnie. Z pewnością nie jesteś okropną matką, Granger i moi rodzice cię uwielbiają, ale…<br>— Ale — zgodziła się Hermiona. Wszyscy byli przez chwilę cicho, dopóki głos pana Weasleya nie zadzwonił głośno.  
>— George Weasley! Czego nam nie mówisz?<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.  
>— Co? — zapytał George przeżuwając swoje jedzenie powoli i wyglądając zbyt niewinnie.<br>— Jesteś zbyt cichy, mój drogi — powiedział surowo Artur. George otworzył usta, aby zaprzeczyć, ale uciszyła go matka.  
>— Wyglądasz, jakbyś myślał o czymś, co zrobiłeś lub zamierzasz zrobić. Coś kombinujesz — oznajmiła zadowolona, że potrafi rozpoznać reakcje syna.<br>— Ja? Kombinuję? Mamo, twój syn? Co pomyślałby Fred? — zapytał urażony mężczyzna i podniósł oczy ku niebu. — Tylko kontemplowałem kłótnię między Malfoy'ami.  
>— I do czego doszedłeś? — Pani Weasley uniosła znacząco brwi. George nie odzywał się, więc postanowiła mu zagrozić. — Powiem ciotce Muriel, gdzie znajduje się sklep. Bardzo chciała go odwiedzić.<br>Mężczyzna poddał się.  
>— Dobrze, dobrze. — Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał przepraszająco na Hermionę i Draco. — Ja to zrobiłem.<br>Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego oniemiali.  
>— Co? — Hermiona nie mogą uwierzyć. — George, dlaczego? Na Merlina… — Złapała Dracona za ramię, aby zatrzymać go przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego takiego jak użycie zaklęcia zabijającego zanim Weasley się wytłumaczy.<br>— Nie chodziło mi o to — powiedział posępnie. — Myślałem, że robię wam przysługę.  
>— Usuwając nasze wspomnienia? — Głos kobiety był coraz głośniejszy. Jej uścisk na ramieniu Dracona stał się mocny, tak że jej mąż się skrzywił.<br>— Chciałem pomóc — odpowiedział obronnie. — Ty i Draco ciągle się kłóciliście, zresztą jak zawsze. No i był eliksir, nad którym pracowaliśmy z Lee, który sprawia, że ludzie zapominają o niektórych momentach z ich życia. Pomyślałem, że dam wam eliksir i zapomnicie o wszystkich kłótniach. Oczywiście, zadziałało i do końca wieczoru gruchaliście, jakby jutra miało nie być.  
>Hermiona była zniesmaczona i zła, żeby czymkolwiek się przejmować.<br>— Wymazałeś wspomnienia o naszym małżeństwie, idioto — warknęła kobieta, gdy Draco jej przerwał:  
>— Co znaczy, że zadziałało? Czy to twoim zdaniem działa?<br>— Nie miałem zamiaru wymazać wspomnień o małżeństwie — oznajmił George, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — Razem z Lee testowaliśmy to na sobie i działało! Oczywiście, nie pamiętam o czym zapomniałem, ale to działa. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego tak się nie stało w waszym przypadku. Na szczęście, mogę znaleźc antidotum.  
>Hermiona westchnęła zauważając, że odpowiedź była oczywista.<br>— To musiał być alkohol. Kiedy wypijesz eliksir nie powinieneś pic zupełnie alkoholu. Ale my piliśmy. To tłumaczy wszystko.  
>George klepnął się w czoło.<br>— Na brodę Merlina, Hermiono, masz rację! Genialne! — uśmiechnął się do niej. — Jesteś pewna, że nie chcesz dla nas pracować?  
>Kobieta w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się. Obok niej Draco warknął.<br>— Jak zamierzasz to naprawić, Weasley?  
>Uśmiech zszedł z twarzy George'a.<br>— Nie wiem. Nie wiem jeszcze. — Podkreślił patrząc jak Malfoy mruży oczy. — Zacznę pracować nad tym, jak tylko wrócę do domu. Chcesz mi pomóc, Hermiono?  
>Pani Malfoy zacisnęła usta.<br>— Z chęcią przypilnuję, abyś zrobił to dobrze tym razem. — Spojrzała na niego surowo. — Ale dzisiaj mamy spotkanie z Uzdrowicielem i muszę skończyć parę rzeczy do pracy na jutro.  
>George wyglądał na niezadowolonego.<br>— Zatem jutro?  
>Pani Weasley zmarszczyła czoło.<br>— George, jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zrobić sam tego antidotum?  
>— Po prostu mówię, że to zajmie trochę czasu — odparł na obronę. — Byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby Hermiona pomogła. Co z tobą, Malfoy? — zapytał z nadzieją. Draco potrząsnął głową.<br>— Napraw to sam, Weasley. — Wściekle wbił nóż w kurczaka. — Napraw to szybko.  
>— Powiadom mnie o składnikach, jakich używasz — zaproponowała Hermiona. — To pomoże mi o tym pomyśleć.<br>— Ginny i ja mamy pomysł — powiedziała Fleur zostawiając stół z dziećmi i dołączając do dorosłych. Hermiona spojrzała na nią z nadzieją, podczas gdy Draco spoglądał nieufnie. — Myślę, że tego nie polubisz.  
>— Co to?<br>— Myślę, że to może nie działać — dodała Fleur przepraszająco; jej angielski akcent poprawił się w ciągu kilku lat. — Ale może warto spróbować. Powinniście się pocałować.  
>— Pocałować? — Draco był zszokowany, a Hermiona prychnęła z niedowierzania.<br>— To nie bajka — warknęła.  
>— Nie wiecie tego — powiedziała Ginny dołączając do nich. — To może pomóc wam sobie przypomnieć.<br>— Nie, nie zrobię tego — powiedziała Hermiona potrząsając głową.  
>— No dalej Hermiono, nie wstydź się, wy dwoje zawsze całujecie się na oczach wszystkich. To denerwuje Rona — powiedział do niej George.<br>— Co to jeden mały pocałunek między żoną a mężem? — zapytała cierpliwie Molly Weasley. — Już nie jesteście wstydliwymi nastolatkami.  
>— Ona nie jest moją żoną — warknął Draco, ale mimo wszystko odwrócił się do Hermiony.<br>— Możemy to zrobić gdzieś samotnie? — wyszeptała.  
>— Robicie z igły widły — powiedziała Ginny. — To tylko pocałunek a nie pieszczoty.<br>Hermiona zrobiła się bardziej czerwona niż wcześniej na słowo „pieszczoty".  
>— Dobrze — wymamrotała. Spojrzała na Dracona, który wyglądał na niezadowolonego tak jak ona. Ostrożnie, pochyliła się w kierunku mężczyzny i szybko pocałowała go w usta.<br>— Już nie jesteście chorzy!  
>Draco i Hermiona odwrócili się i zauważyli Ralph'a, który ich obserwował.<br>— Um, to prawda.  
>— Idź się pobaw z Lily — dodał Draco. — Jest sama.<br>Po uwadze syna, Hermiona jęknęła i oparła głowę o stół.  
>— To nie działa.<br>— O co chodzi z byciem chorym? — zapytał Harry zaciekawiony.  
>— Musiałam mu coś powiedzieć — mruknęła Hermiona. — Zapytał dlaczego nie przytulamy się z Draco. — Wstała wyglądając na sfrustrowaną. — Idę do środka.<br>Odeszła od stołu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Malfoy'a, a on na nich.  
>— Nie pójdę za nią.<br>— Ja pójdę — zaoferował Ron. — Muszę skorzystać z ubikacji tak w ogóle.  
>Draco skrzywił się, ale nie odezwał ani słowem ani nie ruszył. Ron znalazł Hermionę siedzącą na sofie i wpatrującą się w kominek.<br>— To jest zbyt trudne — wyszeptała.  
>— Hermiono, wiem że w końcu sobie przypomnisz. Nigdy nie zapomnisz — powiedział pocieszająco. — To może nie być dziś, ani w tym tygodniu albo w końcu sobie przypomnisz. Albo nauczysz. Musisz to zrobić.<br>Mimo wszystko Hermiona zachichotała i wytarła łzy dłonią. Pochyliła się i uścisnęła Rona. Kiedy się odsunęła, uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona go odwzajemniła.i  
>— Więc, jesteś jego kumplem?<br>— Tak — odpowiedział dumnie Weasley. — A ty jesteś jego mamą.  
>— Hollywood i kablówka mają na ciebie zbyt duży wpływ — powiedziała Granger potrząsając głową. — Dlaczego kupiłeś mu buty?<br>— Na jego urodziny.  
>Hermiona jęknęła.<br>— Nawet nie wiem, kiedy są. To okropne. Zupełnie nie czuję się jak matka.  
>— Trzynasty listopada, kilka miesięcy temu. Były na niego trochę za duże, dlatego zaczął je nosić dopiero teraz. Ralph miał przyjęcie w waszym domu. To było tematyczne przyjęcie i był przebrany za Eskimosa. Draco był jednym z elfów świętego Mikołaja, a ty mugolskim podróżnikiem, przynajmniej tak powiedziałaś. Oh, kostium Lucjusza był najlepszy — powiedział Ron z szerokim uśmiechem. — Był pingwinem.<br>Szczęka jej opadła.  
>— Żartujesz! Pamiętałabym coś takiego!<br>Ron zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.  
>— Nie żartuję. Pokażę ci kiedyś zdjęcie — zaśmiał się. — To była prośba Ralph'a. Narcyza była misiem polarnym, ale po pewnym czasie zdjęła kostium.<br>Hermiona westchnęła.  
>— Wiesz, uduszę George'a jeżeli coś z tym nie zrobi. To musiało być przyjęcie stulecia, a ja go nie pamiętam.<br>— Naprawi to, Hermiono. George zawsze to robi.  
>Trwali przez pewien czas w ciszy dopóki kobieta nie prychnęła zirytowana.<br>— Wiesz co mnie denerwuje? — zapytała przyjaciela z groźną miną. — Malfoy. Zastanawiałam się, co ja takiego w nim widziałam i nie wiem. Nawet nie jest przystojny!  
>Ron uniósł brwi patrząc sceptycznie.<br>— Ginny dostałaby ataku, gdyby cię usłyszała.  
>— No dobrze, może jest trochę przystojny — zmieniła zdanie. — Ale w irytujący sposób. „Jestem od was lepszy". Co jest takiego śmiesznego? — zapytała, kiedy Ron zaczął się śmiac.<br>— Powiedziałaś to samo kilka lat temu — wyjaśnił. — Ginny i Fleur zawsze mówiły, że twierdzisz tak po prostu, dlatego, że doszłaś do wniosku, że jest atrakcyjny.  
>Policzki Hermiony zapłonęły.<br>— Wcale nie uważam, że jest atrakcyjny.  
>— Niedługo po tym — rok albo coś koło tego — oznajmiłaś, że za niego wychodzisz.<br>— To nie świadczy o niczym — mruknęła. — I tak wygląda jak arogancki dupek.  
>— Racja — zgodził się Ron. — Jaki jest twój następny krok?<br>— Spotykamy się z Uzdrowicielem za pół godziny. Zostawimy tutaj Ralph'a i zobaczymy, czy może nam pomóc. Na nic nie liczę.  
>— George coś wymyśli — zapewnił ją. — To może zająć lata, ale w końcu coś zrobi.<br>— Nie chcę, żeby zajęło to lata — jęknęła Hermiona. — Musze sobie przypomnieć w jaki sposób straciłam zdrowie psychiczne i poślubiłam Draco Cholerną Fretkę Malfoy'a.  
>— Czy on jest dla ciebie okropny? — zapytał Ron współczująco. — Zawsze z Harrym myśleliśmy, że jest dobrym mężem. Lepszym niż oczekiwaliśmy.<br>— W sumie nie jest zły — dodała. — Po prostu nie mogę znieść myśli o byciu jego żoną i… spaniu z nim! Zastanawiałam się nad wypiciem Eliksiru Miłosnego. Żeby przyspieszyć proces zakochiwania się w nim.  
>— Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiałem — odpowiedział Ron odchylając się i opierając o kanapę. — Potrzebujesz się w nim zakochać? To znaczy, eliksir wpłynął na twoje wspomnienia, nie uczucia. Może nie pamiętasz dlaczego, ale kochasz go.<br>— Też się nad tym zastanawiałam — odpowiedziała. — Ale wierz mi, jeżeli nadal go kocham, widziałabym o tym.  
>Siedzieli w ciszy dopóki Hermiona nie zapytała:<br>— Jak zareagowałeś, gdy ci powiedziałam?  
>— Nie mogłem. Naprawdę. Nie wiedziałem, ze to się zdarzy. Ty i Malfoy? Tak długo jak cię znam, nie podejrzewałem, że zakochasz się w tym dupku. To było najgorsze. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam wcześniej. Fakt, że zaręczyłaś się z Malfoy'em zszokował mnie, ale bardziej to, że umawiałaś się z nim wcześniej. — Ron uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją po dłoni. — Wkurzało mnie to, ale przeszedłem z tym do porządku dziennego. Powiedziałaś, że moja akceptacja cię zaskoczyła. Powiedziałem, żebyś mi zaufała. Nie byłem zadowolony, ale nie mogłem zrobić nic, żeby to zmienić. Najlepsi przyjaciele, pamiętasz?<br>— Wow. — Hermiona nadal była zaskoczona. Była dotknięta tym, co jej oznajmił. Przysunęła się i uściskała go. — Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać. A Harry? Jak to przyjął?  
>— Był trochę wkurzony, że to Malfoy. Ginny była najbardziej oburzona, ponieważ nic nie podejrzewała. Myślę, że Voldemort powstający z grobu wywołałby u niej taką samą minę. — Ron zaśmiał się sam do siebie. — No ale, powiedziałaś, że bardzo nas przepraszasz za lekceważenie tego. Oczywiście, wszystko zostało wybaczone, zwłaszcza, że obiecałaś Ginny, że będzie mogła ci pomóc w wyborze sukienki, w której tak apropo wyglądałaś cudownie.<br>— Dziękuję. — Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek i westchnęła. — Mamy spotkanie z Uzdrowicielem niedługo. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to zupełna strata czasu.  
>— Powodzenia — odpowiedział, poklepał ją po plecach i wyciągnął się na kanapie, z której zeszła. Jego nogi zwisały z sofy.<br>— Chyba się prześpię.  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego jedynie.<br>— Do zobaczenia później.


	4. Chapter 4

Uzdrowiciel Schlemm, jeden z najpopularniejszych w Wielkiej Brytanii, którego specjalizacją była ludzka psychika, nie był pomocny. Żadne z jego zaklęć lub eliksirów nie działały i dlatego Draco i Hermiona opuścili jego gabinet zirytowani i niezadowoleni. Kobieta kontrolując się bardzo próbowała nie nakrzyczeć na Ralph'a, który mówił cały czas podczas obiadu. Starał się nucić kilka rymowanek, których pani Weasley nauczyła dzieci, jednakże pomieszał słowa irytując swoich rodziców. Po położeniu go do łóżka, obydwoje z Hermioną rozeszli się do swoich pokoi bez słowa, zirytowani i sfrustrowani.  
>Nie ważne, jak bardzo zmęczona czuła się Hermiona, nie mogła usnąć. Była wstrząśnięta sytuacją i zmęczona próbowaniem różnych taktyk relaksu, których nauczyła się jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Żadne nie działały. Albo raczej działały, ale sen nie przychodził. Była niemal druga w nocy, gdy odrzuciła kołdrę i postanowiła zejść do kuchni. Nie zjadła wiele podczas obiadu i mimo że głód zazwyczaj nie przeszkadzał jej w zasypianiu, była zdesperowana, aby spróbować czegoś.<br>Kiedy wyszła z pokoju, zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wie, gdzie znajduje się kuchnia. Zatrzymała się przed sypialnią Dracona chętna, aby go zapytać, ale w środku było cicho i żadne światło nie sączyło się przez szpary w drzwiach, więc uznała, że śpi.  
>Hermiona postanowiła po prostu chodzić i szukać póki nie znajdzie pomieszczenia. Prawdopodobieństwo tego, że kuchnia znajduje się w prawym skrzydle było tak wielkie, że zdziwiła się swoją pamięcią. Szukała i w końcu znalazła odpowiednie pomieszczenie. Jeżeli to nie była kuchnia to ktokolwiek, kto był w środku, mógłby ją poinstruować.<br>Szybko zapukała i otworzyła drzwi. Podskoczyła, gdy ujrzała Malfoy'a siedzącego przy stole.  
>— Malfoy!<br>Odwrócił się tak, że patrzył centralnie na nią.  
>— Granger. Wejdź.<br>— Myślałam, że śpisz — przyznała wchodząc do środka i rozglądając się. — Czy to kuchnia? Myślałam, że będzie trochę większa.  
>Draco zaśmiał się krótko.<br>— Nie mogłem spać. I to jest nasza kuchnia. Skrzaty używają większej w piwnicy, która jest centralnie pod jadalnią.  
>— Jak w Hogwarcie pod Wielką Salą.<br>— Nigdy nie byłem w hogwardzkiej kuchni — przyznał się Draco. — Co cię tu sprowadza?  
>— Też nie mogłam spać — odpowiedziała. — Myślałam nad zrobieniem sobie gorącej czekolady. A ty?<br>— Przyszedłem po kubek kawy.  
>Hermiona uniosła brwi zaskoczona.<br>— Raczysz żartować.  
>Ponownie się zaśmiał.<br>— Tak, żartuję. Chciałem trochę ciastek.  
>Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Próbował być zabawny, co wydawało jej się urocze.<br>— Więc chcesz może? Gorącej czekolady, mam na myśli.  
>Przytaknął, a Hermiona przywołała wszystkie składniki, których potrzebowała.<br>— Zastanawiałaś się, jak w ogóle się w sobie zakochaliśmy? —zapytał nagle Draco sprawiając, że podskoczyła.  
>— Co?<br>— Kiedy weszłaś podczas obiadu do środka reszta Weasleyów opowiedziała mi. — Patrzył wprost na stół, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z Hermioną. Kobieta nie odzywała się przez jakiś czas. Chciała wiedzieć? Tak, ale czy to jej się spodoba? Kiedy skończyła przygotowywać czekoladę, postawiła kubki na stół i usiadła obok Dracona?  
>— Dobra, powiedz mi.<br>— To dzięki pracy — zaczął mieszając czekoladę. — Musiałem złożyć coś z firmy w twoim departamencie w Ministerstwie i stało się tak, że zostałaś przydzielona do mojej sprawy.  
>— Więc, umówiliśmy się?<br>Draco parsknął.  
>— Nie. Przynajmniej nie od razu. — Nie odzywał się przez chwilę. — Według nich to była tajemnica. Wiedzieli, że spotykamy się w pracy i na spotkaniach biznesowych, ale nie że na zwykłych… spotkaniach.<br>— Oh. — Hermiona pomieszała gwałtownie swój napój. — Zastanawiam się, jak zaproponowałeś wyjście i czemu się zgodziłam.  
>— Właściwie to musiałem pytać wiele razy zanim się zgodziłaś.<br>— Oh. — Nie mogła wpaść na żadną sensowną odpowiedź. Więc on wpadł pierwszy. Czy będzie tak samo drugim razem?  
>Mijały im minuty bez żadnego mówienia. Nie musiało minąć wiele czasu, gdy wypili czekoladę. Draco odchylił się do tyłu na krześle.<br>— Granger, dodałaś coś do tego? Jestem śpiący.  
>Hermiona potrząsnęła głową, ponieważ też zaczęła być senna.<br>— Nie, tylko zwykła gorąca czekolada.  
>Nie uzyskała odpowiedzi i kiedy spojrzała na Dracona ten już spał. Hermiona jęknęła i położyła głowę na stole.<br>— Świetnie.  
>Musiała umyć kubki, obudzić Malfoy'a i pójść do łóżka. Zamknęła oczy. Tylko na minutkę, obiecała sobie. Zaczęła się budzić kiedy skrzat domowy poklepał ją po ramieniu. Szybkie spojrzenie na zegar; wskazywał kilka minut po szóstej. Ona i Draco spali przez ponad cztery godziny.<br>— Dzień dobry, pani Hermiono — powiedział skrzat nieśmiało. — Ty, pani i pan Draco powinniście wrócić do łóżka. Możecie spać do siódmej.  
>Zajęło kilka minut zanim informacja dotarła do jej zaspanego mózgu. Kiedy wreszcie tak się stało, Hermiona wstała odpychając do tyłu krzesło.<br>— Dziękuję, Wooster — powiedziała uśmiechając się smutno. — Zrobimy tak.  
>Jedną ręką potarła szyję, drugą szturchnęła Dracona.<br>— Obudź się, Malfoy.  
>Podniósł głowę ze stołu i rozejrzał dookoła.<br>— Co?  
>— Usnęliśmy — wytłumaczyła Hermiona. — Wooster właśnie mnie obudził. Powinniśmy wrócić do swoich łóżek i przespać dopóki nie będziemy musieli wstać do pracy.<br>— Racja. — Draco pokiwał twierdząco głową i wstał. Wywrócił oczami i przeciągnął się. — Oh.  
>— Mój szyja jest sztywna — powiedziała Hermiona, gdy wyszli z kuchni. — Nie wierzę, że spaliśmy tak niemal cztery godziny.<br>— Byliśmy zmęczeni — odparł tłumiąc ziewnięcie. — Nie spałem dobrze wcześniejszej nocy.  
>— Ja także. — Hermiona westchnęła zatrzymując się pod drzwiami swojej sypialni. — Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.<br>— Dobranoc. — Uśmiechnął się do niej Draco zanim skierował się do swojego pokoju. Patrzyła przez chwilę na jego plecy zanim otworzyła drzwi i wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia; jej serce trzepotało. Skarciła się za to nim weszła do łóżka.  
>— Wcale nie atrakcyjny — powiedziała do siebie kładąc się na poduszki. — Ani odrobinę przystojny.<br>Westchnęła wpatrując się w sufit i czując głupio. Decydując, że to niemożliwe, zamknęła oczy i zasnęła. Niedługo potem została obudzona przez tego samego skrzata, co wcześniej.  
>— Pani, jest kwadrans po siódmej — odpowiedział z wahaniem. — Nie chce się pani spóźnić do pracy.<br>Hermiona jęknęła i przekręciła się, powstrzymując się przed nawrzeszczeniem na Woostera, aby zostawił ją samą. Zamiast tego, zmusiła się aby się podnieść.  
>— Obudziłeś już Malfoy'a?<br>— Nie, pani. Zrobię to niedługo. — Skłonił się lekko i zostawił samą w pokoju. Hermiona opadła z powrotem na łóżko. Jej praca nie zaczynała się przed wpół do dziewiątej, więc miała dużo czasu, aby się przygotować.  
>A potem przypomniała sobie o Ralph'ie. Niestety, ciągle musiała sobie o nim przypominać. Potrzebował trochę ich zainteresowania zanim z Draco wychodzili; czuła się źle, że widziała syna tylko podczas weekendów i przed wyjściem do pracy i po powrocie.<br>Chociaż była strasznie śpiąca, zmusiła się, aby wstać i przygotować do biura. Skierowała się do jadalni, w której był już Draco wyglądając na zirytowanego. Nie zajęło wiele czasu, zanim zorientowała się dlaczego.  
>— Dzień dobry, mamusiu! — Głos Ralph'a był głośny i nawet zbyt wesoły.<br>— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała nachylając się, aby dać mu całusa. — Jesteś dziś bardzo radosny.  
>— Opowiedziałem tacie swój sen. Był o psie — wielkim! Jeżdżę na jego plecach…<br>— Jeździłem — warknął Draco. — Już ci mówiłem.  
>Ralph przestał mówic i spojrzał na ojca.<br>— Przepraszam, tato, zapomniałem.  
>— W porządku. — Draco zajął się na powrót swoim śniadaniem i w pomieszczeniu zaległa cisza. Ralph odsunął od siebie talerz, ale Jeeves'owi udało się go jeszcze namówić na owsiankę. Kilka minut później Draco wstał od stołu.<br>— Dobra, wychodzę. Do zobaczenia.  
>Hermiona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.<br>— Nadal jest wcześnie.  
>Wzruszył ramionami i pomachał na pożegnanie. Ralph spojrzał na niego, a potem na Hermionę.<br>— Mamusiu, czy tata jest na mnie zły?  
>Hermiona westchnęła i nalała sobie trochę kawy.<br>— Nie, jest zły, ponieważ jest niewyspany.  
>— Oh. — Ralph głośno odłożył łyżkę i zamachał nogami.<br>— Cieszę się, że ty jesteś wyspany — powiedziała Hermiona.  
>— Tak. Miałem sen o wielkim psie… — Ralph mówił przez resztę czasu, podczas którego jego matka jadła śniadanie. Przerwała mu, gdy spostrzegła, że ma tylko dziesięć minut do wyjścia do pracy. Dała mu szybkiego całusa i popędziła do swojego pokoju, aby umyć zęby. Kiedy to zrobiła, weszła do kominka i udała się do pracy.<br>Było ulgą, gdy wreszcie była w Ministerstwie i nie musiała martwic się o Draco lub Ralph'a. Nawet jeżeli tutaj niektóre rzeczy przypominały jej o nich — zdjęcia syna i męża stały na biurku i wisiały na ścianach — a wręcz krzyczały do niej.  
>Harry i Ron przyszli do niej, aby zobaczyć, jak sobie radzi. To słodkie, ale Hermiona chciała, aby mieli bardziej pozytywne nowiny, na przykład o George'u, który skończył antidotum. Wiedziała, że nie mogła tego oczekiwać po tak krótkim czasie, ale była zmęczona tą sprawą.<br>Wpół do szóstej spakowała swoje rzeczy i powoli skierowała się do kominków. Była niemal godzinę później niż zwykle, ale nie spieszyła się do domu.  
>— Malfoy Manor — powiedziała z westchnieniem pozwalając się dostarczyć do domu. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła po powrocie, był Ralph siedzący na podłodze naprzeciwko kominka.<br>— Mamusiu! — Podniósł się i podbiegł ściskając jej nogi. — Spóźniłaś się. Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.  
>Hermiona jęknęła cicho, rzucił torbę i schyliła się po syna. Zauważyła ślady łez na jego policzkach.<br>— Płakałeś? — zapytała odgarniając włoski z twarzy.  
>— Myślałem, że nie wrócisz — powiedział, a nowe łzy potoczyły się po policzkach.<br>— Miałam dużo pracy — wyjaśniła Hermiona. To było kłamstwem: nie miała wiele dziś do zrobienia, ale nie chciała wracać do domu.  
>— Tatuś też ma dużo pracy?<br>— Nie ma go jeszcze?  
>— Nie. Myślałem, że mnie zostawiliście — pociągnął nosem.<br>— Przepraszam — powiedziała Hermiona winna. Nie była dobrą matką. — Myślę, że zapomniałam poinformować cię. — Pocałowała go w czoła i uśmiechnęła. — Ralph, wiesz, że tata i ja nigdy cię nie zostawimy.  
>Pociągnął nosem i przytaknął.<br>— Ale tak pomyślałem.  
>— Czasami możemy zjawić się w domu później, ale zawsze wrócimy. Dobrze? — Objął ją małymi ramionkami za szyję i przytulił. — Tata i ja kochamy cię. — Tylko cię nie pamiętamy, pomyślała gorzko, wkurzona na George'a. Zastanowiła się, czy wie, jak bardzo zrujnował ich życie.<br>— Też cię kocham, mamo.  
>Przytrzymała go i usiadła razem z nim na kanapie.<br>— Więc co dzisiaj robiłeś?  
>— Narysowałem rysunek! — Przyniósł kartkę, którą upuścił, gdy biegł do niej. Z pewnością nie mógł się doczekać, aby pokazać jej swoje dzieło, że Hermiona poczuła się winna. Merlinie, była najgorszą matką na świecie. — To ty, ja i tata, gdy jemy razem. Ty i tata się uśmiechacie. Tata nie jest już zły.<br>Hermiona pochwaliła rysunek tak, jak tylko matka może to zrobić. Postanowiła porozmawiać z Draco — powinni spróbować bardziej się wysilić w związku z ich partnerstwem, aby Ralph nie zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak.  
>O siódmej dostali sowę od Draco, który poinformował ich, że będzie późno i żeby nie czekali. Ralph wyglądał na niepocieszonego i rzadko mówił podczas kolacji, chociaż Hermiona próbowała z nim rozmawiać. Kiedy okazało się, że Draco nie wróci przed zaśnięciem Ralph'a, chłopiec dał rysunek Hermionie.<br>— Pokaż tacie, gdy wróci — powiedział. Hermiona przytaknęła i pocałowała go w policzek.  
>— Pokażę. Dobrej nocy. — Przykryła go kołdrą i zaczęła czytac Piotrusia Pana dopóki chłopiec nie zasnął. Pół godziny później zjawił się Draco. Hermiona czekała na niego i podniosła się z siedzenia, gdy tylko go zobaczyła.<br>— Nie było cię na obiedzie — powiedziała wyraźnie zła.  
>— Byłem zajęty.<br>— Ralph czekał na ciebie.  
>— To nie zmienia tego, że byłem zajęty — powiedział Draco wyglądając na niezadowolonego. Hermiona spojrzała na niego ciekawa.<br>— Nie możesz się chować, Malfoy! Zmierz się z tym, jesteśmy w związku i musisz pomagać mi udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. Nie możesz chować się w pracy. Musisz być tutaj zawsz, jak zwykle. Dla dobra Ralph'a.  
>— Wiesz Granger, nie jestem gotowy na dziecko. Nie jestem gotowy, aby przedłożyć jego potrzeby nad swoje i stawiać go na pierwszym miejscu — powiedział Draco chodząc po pokoju. — Ralph jest uroczy i słodki, ale nie czuję, jakby był moim synem.<br>— Ale on jest twoim synem. A ja jestem twoją żoną. Nie możesz chodzić…  
>— Gdybym mógł sprawić, żeby wszystko było tak jak kiedyś, zrobiłbym to. Ale póki nie mogę, musimy jakoś sobie z tym radzić.<br>Hermiona zacisnęła zęby.  
>— Nie możesz od tego uciekać i oczekiwać, że to naprawię, Malfoy.<br>— Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? — krzyknął Draco, odwracając się do niej. — Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić.  
>— Ja także, ale…<br>— Nie mów mi, co mam robić — spojrzał na nią na moment, a potem się odwrócił. Hermiona milczała podążając za nim i licząc do dwudziestu. Kiedy poczuła, że wystarczająco się uspokoiła, dla pewności policzyła jeszcze raz.  
>— Przyznaję, że też chciałam od tego uciec. Byłam prawie godzinę później w domu. Ralph był strasznie zmartwiony. Nie możemy bawić się z nim i być kochanymi rodzicami jednego dnia, a następnego być zmęczeni nim. Nie jest zabawką. I nawet jeżeli go nie pamiętasz, musisz coś do niego czuć. Dumę, a może nawet miłość.<br>— Rozumiem to, rozumiem, ok? Ale to w jaki sposób powinienem go traktować a w jaki nie, nie zmieni tego, co czuję. Tak, jest cudownym dzieciakiem, ale nie mogę spędzać z nim godzin i nie być zmęczonym. Czasami nawet nie mogę słuchać go bez bycia zirytowanym. — Otworzył drzwi swojej sypialni i zatrzymał się wpuszczając ją do środka zanim je zatrzasnął.  
>— Myślę, że to normalne, ale nie możemy być samolubni. Możemy cierpieć, ale nie możemy pozwolić, żeby był inaczej traktowany. Wiem, że to trudne — powiedziała dosadnie Hermiona. Zaczęła mówic, zanim Draco otworzył usta, aby się zgodzić — ale nie możemy się nad sobą użalać. Możemy tego nie pamiętać, ale jesteśmy jego rodzicami i bierzemy za niego odpowiedzialność.<br>— Chcę przerwy od tego wszystkiego.  
>Hermiona westchnęła przypominając sobie, jak czuła się wcześniej.<br>— Ja też. Czasami czuję, że sobie z tym poradzę, ale potem to mnie przytłacza. — Teraz, kiedy na siebie nie wrzeszczeli, poczuła się zmęczona. Nie chciała się z nim kłócić, ale tkwili w tym oboje. — Uważam, że obydwoje potrzebujemy czasem przerwy od tego wszystkiego. Powinniśmy zorganizować to tak, aby nie było w tym samym czasie. Narcyza powiedziała, że czasami pracowałeś w domu, aby spędzać czas z Ralph'em. Ale jestem pewna, że jeżeli chciałeś odpocząć, nie było problemu, żebyś poszedł do biura. Jedno z nas musi być po prostu w domu o porze, w której nas oczekuje, aby się nie martwił.  
>Draco oddychał spokojnie; pokiwał głową twierdząco.<br>— Masz rację.  
>— Mogę wziąć wolne od pracy — przyznała — ale myślę, że lepiej byłoby zostawić rzeczy takimi, jak normalnie. Może coś wróci nasze wspomnienia.<br>Nie dodała, że nie chce zrezygnować z czegoś, co było jej schronieniem.  
>— Normalne. — Draco zaśmiał się głucho. — Myślę, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić.<br>— Musisz to zrobić. — Hermiona przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. — Niemal zapomniałam! Ralph namalował to — pogrzebała w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu rysunku — i chciał, żebym ci dała.  
>Draco patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem włożył do szuflady przy łóżku. Odwrócił się do Hermiony, która była zaskoczona widokiem jego oczu.<br>— Wiesz co widzę, kiedy wchodzę do biura? Całą ścianę rysunków Ralph'a. Myślę, że umieszczam tam każdy jego rysunek. Z jakiegoś powodu, gdy na nie spojrzę, czuję się winny, jakbym był oszustem. Ale masz rację — powtórzył. — Nie jestem nim naprawdę. Nawet jeżeli się tak czuję, nie mogę się tego pozbyć.  
>Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego i podeszła, aby klepnąć go w ramię pocieszająco.<br>— Dobranoc, Draco.  
>— Dobranoc. Mam nadzieję, że dziś lepiej będziemy spać.<br>— Myślę, że powinniśmy. Jestem naprawdę zmęczona.  
>— Ja też.<br>— Dobranoc.  
>— Dobranoc, Hermiono.<br>Nie ważne, jak bardzo była zmęczona, Hermiona nie mogła spać przez kilka godzin. Draco nie mówił wiele następnego dnia rano, ale patrząc na jego oczy i ogólną zrzędliwą prezencję, wywnioskowała, że on także źle spał.  
>Kiedy wyszła z kominka później tego samego dnia, była zadowolona, że nie zastała czekającego Ralph'a. Po zostawieniu swoich rzeczy, na palcach poszła do pokoju chłopca i znalazła jego i Draco leżących i rozmawiających.<br>— Pamiętasz, kiedy lecę… latałem na twojej miotle?  
>— Em, nie całkiem — odparł Draco trochę winny.<br>— Nie? Tato! Siedziałem przed tobą! Lecieliśmy wysoko, a wiatr świstał!  
>— No tak, to było zabawne. Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.<br>— Jasne! Teraz? — Hermiona stłumiła śmiech.  
>— Nie, nie teraz, Ralph — odpowiedział Draco także się śmiejąc. — Jestem zmęczony. Może w weekend.<br>— Jak długo zanim będzie weekend? Kiedy dostanę swoją miotłę? Mama pozwoli mi latać? Boi się latania — zapytał Ralph poważniejąc. — Zraniła się kiedyś?  
>Draco jęknął.<br>— Zbyt dużo pytań. Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć.  
>Hermiona zdecydowała się go uratować i pokazać, że już wróciła. Zapukała lekko w drzwi i otworzyła je.<br>— Cześć, chłopcy.  
>— Mamo! — Ralph podskoczył na łóżku niespokojnie. — Zgadnij, co dziś robiłem!<br>— Narysowałeś kolejny cudowny obrazek? — Zasugerowała kobieta.  
>— Nie, zrobiłem książkę obrazków — odpowiedział chłopiec dumnie. — To jest historia, ale jeszcze nie skończona.<br>— Hej, to cudownie. — Hermiona podeszła do niego i uściskała. Jego pierwsza książka! Odwróciła się do Draco. — A ty co robiłeś dzisiaj?  
>Leżał twarzą w poduszkach, więc jego głos był przytłumiony.<br>— Walczyłem, aby nie zasnąć.  
>Hermiona westchnęła.<br>— Ja też. Jesteśmy tak zmęczeni, że powinniśmy dziś spać.  
>Draco podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na nią.<br>— Zastanawiałem się nad wypiciem eliksiru — powiedział poważnie. — Gdyby to nie było takie ryzykowne.  
>Przytaknęła. Eliksir Nasenny działał na każdego inaczej — jedni potrzebują kilku kropelek, drudzy natomiast niemal połowę fiolki. Przedawkowanie może wywołać śpiączkę. Ponadto, po przyjęciu ich, po chwili człowiek zasypia.<br>— No cóż, na pewno będziemy tak śpiący, że zaśniemy zanim nasze głowy dotkną poduszek.  
>Draco uniósł brwi.<br>— Mimo wszystko nie sądzę, aby tak było.  
>Później, w nocy, Hermiona musiała przyznać, że mężczyzna miał rację. I jakby na złość, było tak też następnej i następnej nocy, że zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy to od wpływu eliksiru pamięci. Ona i Draco próbowali spać wieczorem, ale to nie przynosiło skutków. Obydwoje byli wyczerpani i zirytowani, ale starali się nie wyzywać na Ralph'ie — woleli krzyczeć na siebie, gdy spał — i udawało im się to, zwłaszcza Draco. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że źle czynią, gdy pewnego dnia wróciła wcześniej z pracy i zobaczyła Jeeves'a próbującego przekonać Ralph'a do posprzątania zabawek i kąpieli.<br>— Twoja mama niedługo będzie w domu — powiedział skrzat, a Hermiona podejrzewała, iż wie, że jest za drzwiami i słucha. — Wiesz, że chce, abyś był wykąpany, gdy wraca do domu. — Ralph zignorował go i nadal się bawił. — Proszę paniczu, nie chcesz jej zdenerwować.  
>— Nie obchodzi mnie to — odpowiedział rozdrażniony chłopiec. — Teraz jest ciągle zła.<br>Hermiona przygryzła wargi czując się winna.  
>— Nie daj jej innego powodu — powiedział Jeeves rozsądnie.<br>— Bawię się.  
>— Będziesz mógł bawić się dalej po kąpieli. — Po kilku chwila Jeeves zaczął mówic ponownie z większym autorytetem w głosie. — Paniczu Ralph'ie, liczę do dziesięciu i jeżeli nie pozbierasz zabawek i nie pójdziesz do łazienki, powiadomię twoją mamę.<br>To był błąd, ponieważ Ralph rzucił ze złością zabawki.  
>— Nie chcę! Jesteś okropnym, aroganckim głupkiem! Jesteś samolubny, bez serca, który wie—wszystko…<br>Hermiona pchnęła drzwi i otworzyła je szybko, a Ralph zaprzestał swojej małej tyrady. Nie wiedziała, czy ma być zła, że używał takiego słownictwa w stosunku do Jeeves'a, czy czuć się winną, że ani ona ani Draco nie nauczyli go, że nie można tak mówic.  
>— Co się tu dzieje? — zapytała, nadal zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. — Dlaczego krzyczysz na Jeeves'a?<br>Ralph nie odzywał się i zapatrzył na podłogę. Jeeves także był cicho i patrzył gdzieś w okolicach stóp Hermiony. Wydawał się być winny, że sprowadził na chłopca kłopoty.  
>— Panicz Ralph był gotowy na kąpiel.<br>— To nie powód, aby krzyczeć, Ralph. — Zmarszczyła brwi i zacisnęła usta. — Jeeves, może zrobisz sobie przerwę, albo zajmiesz się innymi obowiązkami, a ja pomogę Ralph'owi.  
>— NIE! — krzyknął nagle chłopiec. — Chcę Jeeves'a!<br>Hermiona poczuła się dotknięta, ale nie zdziwiła się, ponieważ też wolałaby towarzystwo skrzata niż wściekłej matki.  
>— Powinieneś pomyśleć o tym zanim zacząłeś go przezywać. — Ralph milczał, więc wzięła jego pidżamę i poprowadziła do łazienki, gdzie zaczął się dąsać. — Myślisz, że powinnam być na ciebie zła? — Ralph pociągnął nosem, ale nie odpowiedział. Hermiona westchnęła i pomogła mu czesać włoski. — Ja też nie wiem. Szczerze, to nie jestem.<br>— Nie jesteś? — zapytał niedowierzającym głosem.  
>— Nie. Jestem zbyt zmęczona, aby być zła. Ale jestem rozczarowana, że krzyczałeś na Jeeves'a. Jest dla ciebie miły, prawda?<br>— Tak.  
>— Więc i ty dla niego powinieneś być. Większość czasu jesteś i docenia się to. Nawet jeżeli jest tylko skrzatem, to musisz szanować go, tak jak i inne. Prawdę mówiąc, każdy zasługuje na szacunek. Rozumiesz mnie?<br>— Co to szacunek?  
>— To znaczy, że musisz traktować go jakby był ważny. Tak jak chcesz, żeby traktowano ciebie. Słuchasz go, gdy do ciebie mówi i nie krzyczysz. Nikt nie lubi, gdy się na niego patrzy. Teraz rozumiesz?<br>— Tak myślę.  
>— Nie widzisz taty ani mnie, żebyśmy na niego krzyczeli, prawda?<br>— Ale on nie mówi wam, żebyście przestali się bawić i poszli kąpać — zauważył Ralph.  
>— Cóż, ja nie mam trzech lat — odpowiedziała Hermiona biorąc mydło. — Inną rzeczą jest, czy wiesz, co oznaczają te rzeczy o których mówiłeś i czy słyszałeś mnie albo tatę, żebyśmy tak mówili?<br>— Słyszałem ciebie.  
>— Naprawdę przepraszam za to. Tata i ja nie powinniśmy byli się kłócić i mówic takich rzeczy. Nie jest miło, gdy mówimy słowa, które ranią innych. Właściwie to przeprosiłam tatę, a ty powinieneś przeprosić Jeeves'a. I chciałabym, żebyś nie mówił więcej takich rzeczy.<br>— Tata też cię przeprosił?  
>— Tak, przeprosił. — Hermiona nie powiedziała, że ich przeprosiny polegały na życzeniu sobie dobranoc. To mogłoby odwrócić uwagę od głównej rzeczy, jaką chciała przekazać chłopcu. — Więc przeprosisz Jeeves'a?<br>— Tak. — Wydawało się, że powrócił dobry humor Ralph'a, więc Hermiona umyła mu buzię i spłukała z niego pianę. Kiedy był suchy i ubrany, pozwoliła mu pobawić się zabawkami, a sama poszła wziąć prysznic myśląc, że jeżeli wykorzystała energię na Ralph'a to może uśnie dzisiejszej nocy szybciej. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy Ginny skontaktowała się z nią kilka dni temu, aby zobaczyć, co u niej, Hermiona była na granicy wytrzymałości.

— Jakieś wiadomości od twojego brata geniusza? — warknęła na Ginny zła, że jej przeszkadza.

— Jeszcze nie, ale pracuje nad tym. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby bardziej się starał. — Rudowłosa zignorowała ton Hermiony. — Więc co z tobą i Draco?

— Przypuszczam, że w porządku — powiedziała kobieta treściwie. — Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

— Oh, Hermiono, nie bądź na mnie zła. — Ginny zmarszczyła czoło. — Co jest? Draco chrapie?

— Nie wiem. My nie… dzielimy pokoju.

— Może powinniście. Może spróbować spać razem — powiedziała zamyślona rudowłosa. — Może wasze ciała pamiętają, co umysły nie. Mam czasami problemy z zaśnięciem, kiedy nie ma Harry'ego.

Hermiona skrzywiła się przypominając sobie, gdy obudziła się obok Dracona — naga. Nie była o wiele bardziej rozebrana od niego, więc nie miała na co narzekać.

— Pomyśle o tym — obiecała. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się wyspałam.

— Warto spróbować — nalegała Ginny. — Zapytaj Draco, co o tym myśli. Czy on śpi dobrze?

— Nie bardzo — przyznała Hermiona bawiąc się piórem. — Praktycznie dużo nie rozmawiamy. Z wyjątkami na kłótnie. To Ralph zazwyczaj coś mówi — powiedziała z uśmiechem. — Czasami mówi tak szybko, że nie mam pojęcia o czym.

— Ale jest naprawdę mądry — powiedziała Ginny. — Czasami go ponosi. Mówi o wiele lepiej niż James, który jest od niego o rok starszy i Lily.

— Niedługo będzie czytac, jestem tego pewna. Może będzie mógł przeczytać raporty za mnie — zaśmiała się Hermiona.

— Ty i Draco pokłócicie się o to później. — Rudowłosa pochyliła się, aby uściskać przyjaciółkę przed wyjściem. — Spróbujcie spać w starym pokoju, ok? Ten, który dzielisz z Draco. Potrzebujecie snu.

— Porozmawiam z nim — obiecała Hermiona machając Ginny na do widzenia. Kiedy przyjaciółka zniknęła, kobieta wzięła się za dokumenty, które wydawały jej się być bez sensu. Ziewnęła szeroko decydując, że nie ma potrzeby rozmawiać z Draconem. Dziś będzie ta noc, obiecała sobie. Dziś się wyśpi.

Później w nocy Hermiona ziewnęła, rozbudzona. Była śpiąca i niemal śniła na jawie. Cała sytuacja była tak frustrująca, że niemal płakała. Zdesperowana i wyczerpana postanowiła skorzystać z rady Ginny. Biorąc poduszkę i kołdrę, po cichu skierowała się do sypialni Dracona. Zapukała do drzwi, a potem otworzyła.

Draco stanął i z westchnieniem spojrzał na nią trzymającą pościel. Natychmiast zrozumiał. Westchnął i zrobił jej miejsce na łóżku, aby mogła się położyć.

— Dzięki — wymamrotała lekko speszona. — To pomysł Ginny.

— Nie dbam o to — odpowiedział. — Dopóki będzie działać.

Ku ich uldze i zaskoczeniu, to działało. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zauważyła Hermiona po obudzeniu było to, że znajdowała się w łóżku Draco i była wyspana. Nie pamiętała nawet, czy życzyła mu dobrej nocy. Drugą rzecz, z której zdała sobie sprawę, było ciepłe ciało przytulone do niej. Oblała się rumieńcem. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Nie powinny się w ogóle dotykać. Hermiona poruszyła się najdelikatniej jak potrafiła, aby go nie obudzić.

— Mamo? — zapytał cichy głosik.

— Ralph? — Zdezorientowana Hermiona odwróciła się i z ulgą spostrzegła, że Draco był po swojej stronie łóżka, a między nimi leżał ich syn.

— Już nie śpisz?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Już nie — odpowiedziała przytulając chłopca. — Jak długo próbowałeś nas obudzić?

— Nie próbowałem — odrzekł chłopiec kręcąc się, aby zając lepszą pozycję. — Byłem naprawdę cicho. Obudziłem cię?

— Nie, nie obudziłeś — zapewniła go. — Byłeś naprawdę cicho. Ciszej niż skrzaty.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Obudziłem się i nie mogłem zasnąć — wyjaśnił. — Więc przyszedłem tutaj.

— Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Nie ma nic lepszego niż obudzenie się i zobaczenie ciebie — uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Która godzina?

Ralph wzruszył ramionami.

— Wcześnie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i usiadła spoglądając na zegar.

— Jest w pół do siódmej. Masz rację, wcześnie. — Spojrzała na Draco, który nadal spał, a potem odwróciła się do Ralph'a, którego oczka się zamykały. — Idź spać — wyszeptała kładąc się.

Przytaknął przytulając się do niej. Hermiona objęła go ramieniem i zamknęła oczy marząc, aby zasnąć. Nie usnęła i otworzyła oczy, gdy zadzwonił budzik Draco. Szybko wstała z łóżka mając nadzieję, że to nie obudziło Ralph'a. Draco przeciągnął się leniwie. Jego ręka szturchnęła Ralph'a i pospiesznie odwrócił się, aby go zobaczyć, marszcząc czoło.

— Co Ralph tutaj robi? — zapytał Hermiona, która stała przy drzwiach.

— Powiedział, że obudził się i nie mógł zasnąć. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Myślę, że nie powinniśmy go jeszcze budzić.

— Dobrze — przytaknął. — Dobrze spałaś?

Lekko zaskoczona jego zainteresowaniem, uśmiechnęła się.

— Tak, a ty?

— _Bardzo_ dobrze — odpowiedział ziewając i podnosząc się z łóżka. — Myślę, że powinnaś z powrotem przynieść tu swoje rzeczy.

— Wszystkie? — wyjąkała zaskoczona Hermiona. — T… to znaczy, m… mogłabym tylko… spać tutaj i robić wszystko inne — Zarumieniła się. — To znaczy, tak długo jak jesteś pewien.

— Jeżeli czujesz się niekomfortowo, możemy zrobić po twojemu — odpowiedział Draco podchodząc od szafy, aby wybrać ubranie. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że byłoby dobrze wrócić do normalności… tak jak powiedziałaś.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ralph'a zdając sobie sprawę, że to dobrze, iż wpadli na pomysł spania razem. Gdyby nie zobaczył ich razem, mógłby pomyśleć, że coś jest nie tak.

— Dobrze — zgodziła się w końcu. — Przeniosę swoje rzeczy.

Później Hermiona napisała do Ginny decydując się ją poinformować o tym. Nie była zaskoczona, gdy pół godziny później rudowłosa zjawiła się w jej biurze.

— Spałaś z nim? — zapiszczała Ginny wchodząc do środka. — Hermiono, spałaś z nim?

Hermiona wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.

— Tak i nie — powiedziała zdziwiona. — Tak, spaliśmy razem, ale nie tak jak myślisz.

— Oh. — Ginny opadła na krzesło z wyraźną ulgą. — Pomyślałam, że źle mnie zrozumiałaś i przespałaś się z nim. Teraz już pójdzie łatwo, nie ważne jak niepowściągliwy on jest.

— On nie jest niepowściągliwy. — Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Cokolwiek powiesz, pani Malfoy — powiedziała złośliwie. Postanowiła zacytować jej list. — Droga Gin, posłuchaliśmy twojej rady i spaliśmy razem. To zadziałało, Hermiona.

Twarz Hemriony zapłonęła.

— Przykro mi, że tak krótko, ale byłam zajęta. — Schowała twarz w dłoniach. — Źle to brzmi, prawda?

Ginny westchnęła i odciągnęła ręce Hermiony od twarzy.

— To nie brzmi źle, że spałaś ze swoim mężem, Hermiono.

— On nie jest moim mężem — odparła zła Granger. — Cóż, technicznie, jest, ale nie czuję. Nie kocham go.

— Wiem, mówisz to za każdym razem, gdy rozmawiamy. —Rudowłosa zaczekała aż Hermiona się uspokoi. — Jesteście przyjaciółmi?

— Zdefiniuj „przyjaciół".

— Oh, Hermiono, no dalej. Jesteś chodzącą encyklopedią, wiesz co to znaczy.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta zastanawiając się nad pytaniem Ginny.

— Cóż, jeszcze się nawzajem nie pozabijaliśmy. W sumie mówię na niego „Draco". I czasami rozmawiamy. Zdarza się też dzień bez odezwania — westchnęła. — Przypuszczam, że nie jest taki zły. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że za niego wyszłam.

— Wiesz, czasem myślę, że to jest właśnie problem — powiedziała Ginny sfrustrowana. — Mówisz, że nie pamiętasz poślubienia go, że go nie kochasz, czasami cię wkurza — same negatywy. Nie kochasz go, ponieważ nie chcesz tego.

— Kochałabym go gdybym mogła…

— Nie, myślę, że nie mogłabyś — przerwała jej rudowłosa wstając. — Nienawidzisz go i najwyraźniej ci się to podoba. Wybrałaś nie kochanie go, ponieważ myślisz, że to zmieniłoby coś.

Hermion także podniosła się z krzesła.

— Co masz na myśl mówiąc, że myślę, że to zmieniłoby coś? Wszystko się zmieniło!

— Ale nie chcesz tego zaakceptować! Zmieniło się cztery lata temu — nie, odkąd zaczęliście się spotykać; po prostu tego nie pamiętasz. Nienawidzenie Draco to jedyna rzecz, jakiej jesteś pewna; tego ciągle się trzymasz. Możliwe, że tak jak i on! Ale jeżeli przestaniesz obwiniać się za to i spróbujesz go pokochać — nie walcz z tym, Hermiono, nawet ja wiem, że jest atrakcyjny — to może wszystko wróci do normy.

— Łatwo ci to mówic, ponieważ to nie tobie się to przytrafiło! — Hermiona odwróciła się z oczami pełnymi łez. Po wzięciu kilku głębszych oddechów zwróciła się znów do Ginny. — Przepraszam, Ginny. To po prostu… jest trudne.

— Rozumiem — powiedziała rudowłosa przytulając Hermionę. — Staram się pomóc.

— Wiem. — Hermiona otarła łzy i westchnęła.

— Jeśli będziesz pamiętać wszystko jutro, będziesz też pamiętać, że kochasz Draco, ale czy nie poczujesz się głupio, że w to wątpiłaś? To znaczy, spojrzysz w przeszłość i zastanowisz się, jak mogłaś go nie kochać — powiedziała Ginny. — Myślę, że kochasz go, Hermiono. Po prostu za bardzo się starasz, aby tak nie było.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

— Jeśli go kocham, to widziałabym o tym.

Przez moment trwała cisza dopóki Ginny nie odchrząknęła.

— Razem z Fleur mamy pomysł, Hermiono, jeżeli jesteś w stanie się tego podjąć.

— Co to jest? — zapytała kobieta siadając i wyciągając z torebki chusteczki.

— Uważamy, że ty i Draco powinniście iśc na randkę. Tak, abyście byli sama, rozumiesz. Ralph może spać u nas, wiesz, jak bardzo to lub… Ups — powiedziała głupio Ginny, przypominając sobie, że Hermiona nie wiem. — To znaczy, on to uwielbia, a ty i Draco możecie wyjść. Nie próbuj się zakochiwać. Po prostu cieszcie się wieczorem. Nauczcie czegoś o sobie.

— Pomyślę o tym — odpowiedziała Hermiona wciągając powietrze. — Zapytam Draco w odpowiednim momencie. Może nie teraz, gdy ciągle jesteśmy śpiący — nauczyłam się, żeby nie łaskotać śpiącego smoka.

Ginny zaśmiała się i przytaknęła.

— Jest już w porządku? Przepraszam za wcześniej, wiem, że jest ci ciężko. To także trochę frustrujące dla mnie.

— Jest dobrze — uśmiechnęła się Hermiona i wstała, aby przytulic rudowłosą. — Powiadomię ci, co myśli Draco na ten temat.

— Dobrze. — Ginny odsunęła się od niej trochę i uśmiechnęła. — Wiesz, co powiedziałaś nam, gdy dowiedzieliśmy się, że umawiasz się z Draco? Że jesteś Hermioną Granger, najzdolniejszą czarownicą w twoim wieku i powinniśmy ci zaufać, że podejmujesz dobrą decyzję. Zrobiliśmy to, a ty podjęłaś dobrą decyzję. Więc powinnaś spróbować zrobić to teraz. Wiesz, że nie poślubiłaś Draco bez powodu, więc postaraj się odkuć, dlaczego to zrobiłaś.

Hermiona zachichotała.

— Naprawdę tak powiedziałam?

— Coś podobnego. To było trochę dramatyczne, ale kto może nas winić za taką reakcję? To ważna wiadomośc. Mogłaś nawet powiedzieć coś w stylu: „Jestem Hermiona Granger i nikt z was, nawet Harry Potter nie może mi mówic, co mam robić."

— Naprawdę? Boże, nie byłam sobą. Cóż, teraz jest inaczej. Jestem Hermiona Malfoy i Ralph może mi mówic, co mam robić.

— Zastanawiam się, dlaczego pomyśleliśmy, że to wypali — powiedział Draco zdumiony wieczorem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego i odłożyła książkę. Spostrzegła jedną rzecz podczas tych nocy zanim poszli spać — Draco uwielbiał rozmawiać przed zaśnięciem. Westchnęła, zgasiła światło i przykryła kołdrą.

— Co wypali?

— Nasze małżeństwo. My. Dlaczego tak pomyśleliśmy? — Patrzył w sufit mając ręce pod głową. — Co było przełomowym momentem?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i okręciła dookoła układając wygodniej.

— Może nie było takiego momentu? Może nie wiedzieliśmy, ale postanowiliśmy zaryzykować.

— Ślizgoni są zawsze pewni — wymamrotał zamykając oczy.

— Jeśli weźmiesz gazetę możesz uzyskać odpowiedź na pytanie — odpowiedziała także zamykając oczy. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że to był jeden z ulubionych momentów z nim. Przed zaśnięciem, gdy był zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć o obrażaniu, kiedy tylko chciał porozmawiać. Kilka razy nie odpowiedziała mu zastanawiając się, czy to nie pytania retoryczne. Ale po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że chciał przedyskutować z nią pewne sprawy. Kilka dni temu Draco zastanawiał się, jak się oświadczył, jaki będzie Ralph gdy dorośnie, o czym zapomniał George, gdy przetestował eliksir na sobie, kto odziedziczy Burrow i mnóstwo innych spraw.

— Zastanawiam się, jaki był nasz ślub.

— Widziałeś zdjęcie.

— Nie jak wyglądał, ale jaki był. Jak ojciec i Potter się zachowywali? Matka płakała? Byłem zdenerwowany, czy tylko podekscytowany? Jak się czułem gdy szłaś w moim kierunku?

— Zastanawiam się nad czym myślałeś, gdy znałeś odpowiedź na te pytania. — Miała senny głos. Zmarszczył czoło, jednak nie widziała tego.

— Ty się nie zastanawiasz?

— Czasami. Dobranoc, Draco.

— Dobranoc. — Odwrócił głowę, aby spojrzeć na nią. — Tak apropo, przysięgam ci, wyglądałaś niezwykle — mruknął cicho zamykając oczy. Hermiona jedynie się uśmiechnęła.

Następnego wieczora Hermiona postanowiła wcielić pomysł Ginny w życie. Dzielenie sypialni — łóżka — stawiało rzeczy w dobrym świetle i Hermiona musiała przyznać, że miała rację co do spania razem, co spowodowało, że ich małżeństwo wydawało się być bardziej realne.

— Randka? — zapytał Draco sceptycznie gdy kładli się do łóżka. — Chce, żebyśmy poszli na randkę?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Myślę, że to może poprawić nasze stosunki i poznamy się lepiej. Tak jakbyśmy zaczynali od nowa, pierwsza randka jeszcze raz.

Draco w zamyśleniu ruszał palcami.

— Przypuszczam, że to nie boli. Może być zabawnie. Może.

— Powiedziała, że możemy zostawić Ralph'a u nich, uwielbia to.

— Dobrze. Może to nie pomoże, ale to krok w dobrym kierunku.

Hermiona położyła się do łóżka biorąc gazetę, którą zazwyczaj czytała przed zaśnięciem.

— Ginny wydaje się dużo o tym myśleć — powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Wiem, że chce jak najlepiej, ale ma tendencję do mieszania się w sprawy innych.

— A ty wcale nie. — Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dodaniem tego. Potem spojrzał na nią przepraszająco. — Cóż, teraz już taka nie jesteś, ale byłaś.

Jego słowa ją zraniły, ale Hermiona musiała przyznać, że były prawdą. Odwróciła się z powrotem do gazety.

— W porządku.

— Więc — zaczął Draco tak jak zazwyczaj życzył jej miłego czytania. — Ginny jest twoim powiernikiem? — Musiał przyznać, że nie do końca ufał rudowłosej, która miała skłonności do plotkowania.

— Nie, nie jest. — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — Harry i Ron są nadal tymi, z którymi wolę rozmawiać. Ginny… po prostu myśli o tym bardziej. Myślę, że uważa to za romantyczne, takie pomaganie nam w zakochaniu się na nowo i przypomnieniu wspomnień.

— Moja mama jest taka sama — westchnął. — Nie daje tego tak jasno do zrozumienia jak Ginny, ale pyta, jak się mają sprawy.

— O Merlinie, zapomniałam! — Klepnęła się ręką w czoło. — Powinnam zadzwonić do mojej mamy. Minęły wieki odkąd z nią ostatnio rozmawiałam. — Westchnęła wyglądając na zakłopotaną.

— Co jest złego w zadzwonieniu?

Hermiona zawahała się. Nie wiedziała, jak dużo widział Draco.

— Strata pamięci to delikatny temat dla moich rodziców. Nie jestem pewna, czy chcę, aby wiedzieli. Prawdopodobnie będą się martwic.

Draco przeciągnął się i ziewnął.

— Słyszałem o tym wcześniej, ale myślałem, że to tylko szalona plotka. Co się stało? — Otworzył oczy i spostrzegł Hermionę siedzącą sztywno i zaciskającą palce na gazecie. — Hej — powiedział podnosząc się. Delikatnie zabrał jej gazetę. — Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówic, dobrze. Nie musimy nawet o tym myśleć. — Nachylił się nad nią i położył gazetę na stoliku obok. Hermiona położyła się na łóżku i zamknęła oczy.

— To było podczas wojny, gdy osiemnastoletnia czarownica myślała, że robi robrze.

Draco uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

— Ty zmodyfikowałaś im pamięc?

— Zmieniłam ich osobowość — odpowiedziała ostro zaciskając rękę na kołdrze. — Zmieniłam ich nazwiska, wysłałam do Australii i sprawiłam, że zapomnieli, iż w ogóle mieli córkę. Myślałam, że odseparuję ich od bólu i niebezpieczeństwa.

— Ale naprawiłaś to, prawda?

Zaśmiała się głucho.

— Naprawiłam ich pamięc, ale to wszystko, co mogłam zrobić. Jak można zaufać komuś, kto ma taką władzę nad tobą? Zajęło dużo czasu, aby odbudować nasze kontakty, nie jest świetnie, ale na pewno lepiej niż kilka lat temu.

Draco był cicho przez chwilę.

— Uważam, że zrobiłaś dobrze.

— Czasami też tak myślę. Innym razem nie jestem taka pewna. Nie uważam, żeby odseparowanie od tego wszystkiego było łatwe do zapomnienia. Nienawidzę tego, że zapomnieliśmy Ralph'a.

— Ale twoi rodzice już cię pamiętają — zauważył Draco. — Zobacz, przestań o tym teraz myśleć. Zadzwoń do twoich rodziców jutro i powiedz, że wszystko u nas w porządku i odwiedzimy ich niedługo. Ale teraz spróbuj zasnąć.

Hermiona przytaknęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. Skupiła się na tym, aby się zrelaksować, a potem spojrzała na Draco.

— Dzięki.

Kiwną głową i machnął różdżką gasząc wszystkie światła w pokoju, stwarzając ciemność. Obydwoje przekręcili się znajdując jak najlepszą pozycję. Po chwili odezwał się Draco.

— Zastanawiam się, jak zdecydowaliśmy się na Ralph'a. Czy to była świadoma decyzja czy po prostu… przypadek?

Hermiona jęknęła i odwróciła się.

— Dobranoc.

Draco po chwili zasnął, a Hermiona leżała rozbudzona. Uważała, że nie mogła ponownie okłamać rodziców, ale teraz mówienie prawdy było zbyt trudne. Sugestia Draco, aby nie mówic prawdy była dobra, ale kto wie, jak długo zajmie im przypomnienie sobie wszystkiego? Jak poczują się jej rodzice, że porzuciła ich ponownie? Westchnęła i zmieniła pozycję, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Musi im powiedzieć. To postanowienie nie sprawiło, że usnęła szybciej.

Następnego ranka została obudzona przez kogoś, kto trząsł jej ramię.

— Hermiono, czas na śniadanie.

Niechętnie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Draco, który był już ubrany. Mrugnął do niej, a ona jęknęła i szybko podniosła się starając rozczesać palcami włosy.

— Dobry — wymamrotała.

— Merlinie, Granger, wyglądasz strasznie — odpowiedział mężczyzna. — Spałaś w ogóle ostatniej nocy?

— Nie. Musiałam słuchać jak chrapiesz — powiedziała ze złością, zirytowana, że wytknął jej, iż nie wygląda dobrze.

— Nie chrapię!

Wywróciła oczami i rzuciła się na łóżko.

— Żartowałam. Spałam. Doszłam do wniosku, że powinnam powiedzieć prawdę moim rodzicom o nas. — Spojrzała na niego poważnie. — Nie mogę ich znowu z tego wykluczać. Powinni wiedzieć.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Znasz ich lepiej ode mnie.

— Więc nie masz nic przeciwko? — zapytała zdziwiona, że to było tak łatwe. Spędziła pół nocy zastanawiając się, jak go do tego przekonać.

Wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Spodziewałaś się kłótni? — Zaśmiał się głupkowato i pokiwał głową. — Hermiono, nie chcę się z tobą sprzeczać dla samego sprzeczania — no dobrze, robię to — ale nie tym razem. Jeżeli spędziłaś pół nocy myśląc nad tym, to musisz mieć solidne powody. I jeżeli spędzimy jeszcze więcej czasu rozmawiając o tym, obydwoje spóźnimy się do pracy.

Hermiona zaklęła i wyskoczyła z łóżka sprawdzając zegar, czy aby na pewno mógł prawdę. Draco zaśmiał się i skierował do pokoju Ralph'a.

Po śniadaniu Hermiona poinformowała chłopca o pomyśle ze spaniem. Był zachwycony.

— Nie jestem pewna jeszcze kiedy, ale mam powiedzieć ciociu Ginny, że się zgadzasz?

— Dzisiaj!

— Prawdopodobnie nie dziś — powiedziała Hermiona zastanawiając się nad swoim dzisiejszym harmonogramem. — Dziś czwartek, może jutro. Zobaczymy.

— Yay! — Ralph podskoczył na swoim krześle. — Powiem Jeeves'owi! — powiedział wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Hermiona obserwowała g dopóki nie zniknął, a potem sprawdziła zegarek.

— Zadzwonię do rodziców po pracy — powiedziała do Draco podnosząc się i dopijając herbatę. Spojrzał na nią znad Proroka biorąc własny kubek z kawą. — Nadal nie wiem, jak mam im to powiedzieć. Pomyślałam, że może Ralph i ja moglibyśmy zjeść kiedyś razem z nimi kolację i wtedy im powiem. Myślę, że zareagują inaczej, gdy Ralph będzie w pobliżu.

— Dobry pomysł — zgodził się Draco odkładając gazetę i wstając. — Myślisz, że zareagują bardziej, gdy ja tam będę?

— Nie jestem pewna. — Przygryzła wargi. — Nie jestem pewna jaki kontakt miałeś z moimi rodzicami. W pamiętniku napisałam, że cię lubili. Pomyślałam, że może zechcesz robić coś innego. To znaczy, są na pewno miejsca, gdzie chciałbyś pójść, ludzie, których chciałbyś spotkać. — Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak wyglądało życie towarzyski Dracona przed utratą pamięci. Przez te dni nie widział się z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół — zawsze jadł obiad z nią i Ralph'em albo wtedy gdy byli u Weasleyów i jego rodziców. W dzienniku zapisała, że czasami spotykał się ze znajomymi i czuła się winna, że tego nie robił. — Zasługujesz na odpoczynek, Draco. Nie miałeś szansy, aby spotkać się z przyjaciółmi.

Draco poczuł się zaskoczony, a zaraz potem podziw dla jej spostrzegawczości. Unikał spotkania się z przyjaciółmi, ponieważ chciał najpierw załatwić rodzinne sprawy. Nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Hermiona to zauważyła.

— Ty też zasługujesz na przerwę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i razem pokonali drogę do sypialni.

— Nie mam zbyt wielu przyjaciół, których mogłabym odwiedzić oprócz Harry'ego i Rona, a ich widzę ciągle. Możesz wziąć wolne teraz, ja innym razem.

— Środa będzie odpowiednia? — zapytał Draco myśląc szybko. Jeżeli jutro on i Hermiona mają iśc na randkę, a resztę weekendu spędzić z Ralph'em, mógłby w poniedziałek i wtorek dokończyć resztę pracy, tak aby w środę wyjść z czystym sumieniem.

— Środa będzie dobra. — Hermiona weszła do łazienki, aby umyć zęby. Draco uśmiechnął się do siebie nie mogąc powstrzymać podekscytowania. Czuł się winny, że zostawiał Hermionę, aby zmierzyła się z rodzicami sama. Sama to w końcu zasugerowała.

Później, pomiędzy papierową robotą, Hermiona zapytała Ginny, czy byłoby dobrze, gdyby Ralph mógł u nich zanocować następnej nocy. Rudowłosa oczywiście była zadowolona, więc podczas lunchu Granger skomunikowała się z synem przez kominek, aby go poinformować. Ostatnią osobą, z którą się skontaktowała, był Draco — chciała, aby zarezerwował stolik. Potem wróciła do biurka i starała skoncentrować się na pracy, jednak zbyt dużo rozmyślała o randce ze swoim mężem.

Ostatnim zadaniem Hermiony tego dnia było zawiadomienie rodziców. Draco wziął Ralph'a godząc się na pokolorowanie kilku obrazków, kiedy kobieta zdenerwowała poszła po telefon. Po dwóch minutach patrzenia na niego, wybrała numer i zadzwoniła.

— Słucham? — Pani Granger odebrała za trzecim sygnałem.

— Cześć, mamo, to ja. — Hermiona próbowała ukryć zdenerwowanie. — Dzwonię, żeby zapytać, co u was.

— Oh, witaj, kochanie — powiedziała pani Granger. — To Hermiona — dodała stłumionym głosem do ojca kobiety. — Twój ojciec i ja mamy się dobrze. Przesyła pozdrowienia. Co u Ralph'a?

— Świetnie, jak zwykle podekscytowany wszystkim. — Owinęła sznur od telefonu na palec nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. — Zastanawiałam się nad odwiedzeniem was z nim.

— Byłoby cudownie! — powiedziała pani Granger radośnie. — Bardzo chcę się z nim zobaczyć. Mamy kilka spraw do załatwienia w weekend, obiecaliśmy twojej ciotce Jo odwiedzić ją, może następny tydzień?

— Myślałam o środzie.

— Oh, kochanie, mamy zarezerwowane bilety do kina na środę. Może by czwartek?

— Draco spotyka się z przyjaciółmi w czwartek, ale ja i Ralph możemy was odwiedzić. — Miała nadzieję, że Draco nie będzie miał nic przeciwko przesunięciu spotkania. Pani Granger nie odezwała się.

— Więc Draco nie przyjdzie? Może zamiast tego piątek? — Hermiona była zaskoczona słysząc rozczarowanie w głosie matki.

— Możemy umówić się innym razem, gdy będzie mógł. Jest… coś o czym muszę z wami porozmawiać.

— O Draco? Kłócicie się?

— Jak zawsze, mamo — zaśmiała się Hermiona. — Tak, to dotyczy jego. Ale nie, nie rozwodzimy się.

_A przynajmniej próbujemy. _

— Dobrze — powiedziała pani Granger brzmiąc niepewnie. — Więc to poważne, ale może zaczekać do czwartku?

— Tak. Ale nie myśl o tym, to nie sprawa życia i śmierci. — Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że jej rodzice mogą się martwic. — To też nic strasznego — dodała próbując powiedzieć to radośnie. — Prawdę mówiąc, w niedalekiej przyszłości możemy się z tego śmiac. Oh, nie ważne, pogarszam jeszcze sytuację. Po prostu, nie martwicie się. Ralph i ja zawitamy do was w czwartek, może być około piątej trzydzieści?

Rozmawiali jeszcze trochę, a potem życzyli sobie dobrej nocy. Hermiona dołączyła do Draco, gdy układał Ralph'a do snu.


	6. Chapter 6

Ich randka miała odbyć się wieczorem. Ralph opowiadał o grach, w które zamierza się pobawic razem z Jamesem i Lily, sprawiając, że jego rodzice bardziej się denerwowali.

— James ma zabawkową miotłę — powiedział chłopiec łapiąc się Draco, gdy przygotowywali się do wyjścia. — Mogę na niej polatać, tato?

— Oczywiście — odarł Malfoy, gdy Hermiona zniknęła w płomieniach. — Ale tylko, gdy wujek Harry albo ciocia Ginny są w pobliżu, dobrze? I nie spadnij z miotły.

— Okej. Mama spakowała moje ciężarówki, więc możemy się nimi pobawić!

Draco uśmiechnął się.

— Brzmi zabawnie.

Wrzucił proszek Fiuu w płomienie i wszedł do kominka.

— Grimmauld Place.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Ralph ciągle mówił.

— To jest fajne. Ja puszczam moją ciężarówkę, James swoją. Czasem moja jest szybsza, a czasem jego.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że wygrasz — wyszeptał Draco, a potem zaśmiał się na widok Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.

— Planujesz coś złego, Draco? — zapytał Potter zbliżając się do nich.

— Mówię mu, żeby grał fair. — Malfoy postawił syna na podłogę.

— Wujek Harry! — Przywitał się Ralph zanim pobiegł poszukać Jamesa.

— Mówisz mu, żeby grał fair? — Harry spojrzał na Dracona sceptycznie.

— Wierz w co chcesz, Potter — uśmiechnął się Draco. Spojrzał za Hermioną, która rozmawiała z Ginny. Gdy rudowłosa go zobaczyła, kazała odwrócić się przyjaciółce. — Gotowa do wyjścia? — zapytał Malfoy. — Musimy się przebrać.

— Ginny dawała mi ostatnie wskazówki — westchnęła Hermiona z irytacją. — To nie tak, że nigdy nie byłam na randce, Gin.

— Ale ze swoim mężem nie byłaś — odparła rudowłosa. — Zresztą, ta randka jest wyjątkowa.

— Racja. I nie możemy się spóźnić — odparł Draco zmierzając do wyjścia. Ginny zatrzymała go.

— Czekajcie. Chciałam wam życzyć dobrej zabawy. Spokojnie. Nie myślcie o sobie jak o mężu i żonie, dobrze?

— Jasne. — Draco wyglądał na znudzonego i wziął garść proszku Fiuu. — Ciężko myśleć o kimś jak o żonie, gdy nie pamięta się jej poślubienia. Możemy już iśc?

Ginny skrzywiła się do niego.

— Byłeś dla mnie milszy przed utratą pamięci, wiesz?

— Wątpię w to — powiedział Malfoy, a Harry zaczął chichotać.

— Właściwie, nie byłeś — powiedział do Draco patrząc na drapieżne spojrzenie swojej żony. — Zawsze lubiłeś denerwować Ginny, jak żaden z jej braci.

Draco rzucił rudowłosej triumfalny uśmieszek zanim zniknął w płomieniach. Hermiona podążyła za nim za chwilę.

— Ginny to uwielbia — powiedziała Hermiona zirytowana. — Uwielbia dawać rady — romantyczne — a tak naprawdę, to wszystko jasne.

Draco pokiwał twierdząco.

— Jakby była ekspertem w dziedzinie utraty pamięci.

Hermiona westchnęła i podeszła do szafy.

— Cóż, zgodziliśmy się spróbować tego. O której mamy tam być?

— Siódmej trzydzieści. To daje nam ponad godzinę na przebranie. Możesz iśc pod prysznic pierwsza.

— Dzięki.

Godzinę później stali przed The Black Cat. Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, zaschło jej w ustach.

— Zawsze się denerwujesz przed randką? — zapytał Draco podając jej ramię.

— Czuję jakby ta randka była naprawdę ważna i nie możemy nic zepsuc — powiedziała biorą go pod ramię. — Z drugiej strony, nie pamiętam randek z ostatnich kilku lat.

— To niczym jak ja. — Draco puścił ją przodem do drzwi, które przytrzymywał kelner.

— Dzień dobry pani i panie Malfoy — powitał ich przyjaźnie. — Dawno państwa u nas nie było.

Draco uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny.

— Obydwoje byliśmy zajęci.

— Oczywiście, sir. — Kelner wziął parę menu. — Państwa miejsca — powiedział prowadząc ich do stolika dla dwojga. Odsunął krzesło dla Hermiony.

— Dziękuję — odparła zajmując miejsce. Kelner zaczekał cierpliwie aż złożą zamówienie. Gdy odszedł, Hermiona pochyliła się ku Draco. — Pamiętasz jego imię?

Malfoy zaprzeczył.

— Nie. Nie wygląda znajomo. — Spojrzał na miejsce do tańczenia, gdzie wirowało kilka par. — Chciałabyś zatańczyć?

Hermiona zbladła.

— Zatańczyć? — zaśmiała się nerwowo. — Nie jestem najlepszym tancerzem.

— Myślałem, że tańczysz nieźle, jak na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

— To było lata temu. Możemy zatańczyć po obiedzie, jeśli chcesz — zaoferowała mając nadzieję, że zapomni o tym. — Gdy napiję się wina.

Draco się zaśmiał.

— Dobrze. — Byli cicho przez chwilę, dopóki nie podano im wina. Draco bębnił palcami o stół, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć. — Wyglądasz dzisiaj pięknie — powiedział w końcu, ponieważ tylko to miał w głowie. Hermiona była ładna — nie mógł pozbyć się tego z głowy, gdy zobaczył ją ubraną. Była ubrana w prostą, raczej seksowną, czarną sukienkę i proste włosy, które nie zawsze tak wyglądały. Miała także różowy błyszczyk na ustach, co Draco uważał za pociągające.

— Dzięki — zarumieniła się Hermiona. — Nie byłam pewna… moje włosy nie chciały współpracować. — Spojrzała na niego, chcąc także powiedzieć jakiś komplement, ale nie wiedziała, co. — Jestem pewna, że wiesz, jak dobrze ty wyglądasz. Zawsze wyglądasz dobrze.

Draco zaśmiał się.

— To jest dziedziczne. Ralph odziedziczył to.

Minęło wiele czasu zanim rumieniec zaczął znikać z jej policzków, a Draco zdał sobie sprawę, że była wdzięczna za jego komplement. Uśmiechał się na tę myśl.

— Więc — odchrząknęła Hermiona biorąc przystawkę. — Co było z tobą przez ostatnie cztery, pięć lat?

Nie miała żadnego pojęcia o tym, co się z nim działo zanim zaczęli się spotykać. Ostatnie jej wspomnienie dotyczyło wspólnego rodzinnego procesu przed Wizengamotem.

— Trudno uwierzyć, ale się ożeniłem — powiedział Draco uroczyście.

— Naprawdę? — Uniosła brwi. — Kto jest tą wybranką?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie pamiętam.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Była tak okropną żoną?

— Nie mam pojęcia — powiedział Draco. — Myślę, że moje wspomnienia o niej są bardzo ubogie.

— Biedna żona, żeby tak zostać zapomnianą.

— Oh, w porządku — odparł poważnie. — Rzecz w tym, że ona też mnie nie pamięta. Tak to działa.

Hermiona zachichotała i potrząsnęła głową.

— Historia naszego życia.

Draco zaśmiał się.

— Raczej żałosne, nie z naszej winy. — Wziął łyk wina. — Ale szczerze, myślę, że nic nie wydarzyło się w ciągu tych pięciu lat. Firma jest taka sama, co prawda, rozrosła się. To nie jest interesujące.

— Więc, mam pytanie.

— Oczywiście, że masz — odparł złośliwie. Oparła się pokusie, aby nie pokazać mu języka.

— Dlaczego mieszkamy w Malfoy Manor? Nie wiem dlaczego się na to zgodziłam.

— Rozmawiałem o tym z matką. Powiedziała, że ona i ojciec już nie chcieli już tam mieszkać, a kiedy się pobraliśmy, nam zaoferowali posiadłość. To było zanim zdecydowaliśmy się tam zamieszkać. Początkowo żyliśmy w mieszkaniu, ale stratą pieniędzy było nie zamieszkanie w Malfoy Manor. Na początku to było trudne, ale odnowiliśmy pokoje gdzie… gdzie różne rzeczy się zdarzyły.

— Oh. — Przez moment Hermiona rozważała jego odpowiedź. — To ma sens. Dlaczego mam się bać tych pokoi? To nie ich wina. Szczerze mówiąc, to słabo to pamiętam.

Draco wyglądał jakby czuł się niekomfortowo.

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym.

Hermiona była zaskoczona. Przypuszczała, że nigdy nie przestanie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak czuł się Draco, gdy była torturowana. Musieli o tym rozmawiać zanim się pobrali, ale nie pamiętała tego, a jeżeli nie chciał rozmawiać o tym, nie podejmowała tematu.

— Okej, zatem mam inne pytane. — Draco nie odpowiedział, uniósł brwi jedynie. — Jakie były twoje plany pięć lat temu? Zamierzałeś założyć rodzinę, mieć żonę i dziecko?

— Jedzenie już jest — powiedział patrząc ponad jej ramieniem. Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło decydując, że nie będzie naciskać, dopóki kelner nie odejdzie. Draco entuzjastycznie zabrał się za swój stek.

— Prawdopodobnie trudno ci przypomnieć, ale może w jakimś stopniu było podobne to do tego, co teraz czujesz — powiedziała odnosząc się do swojego wcześniejszego pytania. Draco westchnął i oparł się o krzesło.

— Spokojnie, Granger, miałem zamiar odpowiedzieć. Myślałem, ok? To nie jest łatwe pytanie. — Przytaknęła, a on jakby na złość zaczął jeść. W końcu wziął łyk wina i odwrócił uwagę od posiłku. — Myślę, że miałem świetne plany na rozwój firmy. Zrealizowałem większość z nich w ciągu pięciu lat, to pamiętam, więc musiałem mieć jakieś inne. Wracając do tematu, moja matka zawsze naciskała, ale większość czasu byłem szczęśliwy będąc kawalerem. Potem zacząłem myśleć, że może miała rację. Uważam, że nie byłem zdesperowany, aby ożenić się, ale chciałem poważnego związku. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Czy ta odpowiedź ci wystarcza, czy mam coś jeszcze dodać?

— Jestem zadowolona.

— A co z tobą? Chciałaś być matką?

— Oczywiście, że chciałam — odpowiedziała natychmiast. — Myślę, że zawsze pragnęłam wyjść za mąż i mieć dzieci, ale nie włączałam tego do moich planów, ponieważ — teraz już mogę to powiedzieć — nie wierzyłam, że to kiedykolwiek się stanie. Było więcej atrakcyjnych dziewczyn niż apodyktyczna mugolska dziewczyna z burzą włosów, jak ja. Można powiedzieć, że zaczynałam żyć jak stara panna.

— Cokolwiek zaszło między tobą a Weasleyem?

— Wolę, gdy nazywasz go Ronem — powiedziała Hermiona marszcząc lekko czoło. — Wiesz, że jest wielu mężczyzn Weasleyów. Wracając, próbowaliśmy przez jakiś czas po wojnie. Ja wróciłam do szkoły, on nie i trudno było żyć w związku na odległość, zwłaszcza, że nie było… iskry między nami. Nie było tak, na jakie wyglądało.

— Oh.

Obydwoje przez chwilę byli cicho zajmując się posiłkiem, ale jej słowa zostawiły wrażenie, że ma być zadane jeszcze jedno pytanie, które wisiało w powietrzu. Żadne nie chciało go zadać, ale obydwoje chcieli znać odpowiedź na nie. W końcu Hermiona je zadała zajmując się swoim jedzeniem.

— Czujesz iskrzenie pomiędzy nami?

Draco zauważył, że zarumieniły jej się policzki, gdy zadała pytanie i jego twarz też zaczynała się czerwienic.

— Er. — Utknął w martwym punkcie i wziął łyk wina. — Nie zaprzeczę, że nie byłem dobry, mam na myśli… przypuszczam, że mogę sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego się w tobie zakochałem — wyjąkał.

— Ale nie czujesz tego teraz. — To było twierdzenie, nie pytanie. Draco podniósł wzrok ze swojego talerza i spostrzegł, że Hermiona patrzy na niego.

— Nie wiem. A ty?

To była bardzo wymijająca odpowiedź i Hermiona nie wiedziała, jak odpowiedzieć.

— Może, jeżeli pozwolimy. To nie tak, że robiliśmy wszystko, aby zaiskrzyło. — Potrząsnęła głową zaśmiała się. — Ginny powiedziała, żebyśmy o tym nie myśleli, a właśnie o tym rozmawiamy. Przypuszczam, że to moja wina. Porozmawiajmy o naszych przyjaciołach. Spotkałeś moich.

— Cóż, Golye jest asystentem menadżera Harpi, a Pansy jest szczęśliwą panią domu. Poślubiła Richarda Greengrasa, brata Daphne.

— Naprawdę? Często ich widujesz?

— Czasami. Pansy ma dwóch bliźniaków i są dosyć nieznośni.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Jestem tego pewna. Czasami poradzenie sobie z Ralph'em jest trudne. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jakby było ich dwóch. Z historii Molly Weasley… — Reszta słów została niewypowiedziana. Spojrzała na swoją dłoń, którą trzymał Draco. Była tak pochłonięta rozmową, że nie zauważyła, jak kieruje swoją rękę na jej i przykrywa. Spojrzała na mężczyznę, który uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Co mówiłaś?

Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, ale nie zabrała ręki. To było miłe, a sposób, w który gładził kciukiem jej kostki powodował ciarki.

— Dlaczego to robisz?

— Żeby zobaczyć, czy iskrzy.

— No i?

Draco zamilkł na chwilę zastanawiając się. Jego wcześniejszy komentarz na jej temat — że jest piękna — przewijał się w jego głowie przez cały wieczór. Zastanowił się, jak mógł to wcześniej przegapić. Naprzeciwko niego siedziała piękna kobieta, a on, mężczyzna, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, co się działo. Iskrzyło, ale czy tak jak się tego spodziewali.

— Nie jestem jeszcze pewny. Zatańczmy.

Hermiona zmusiła się, aby iśc na parkiet próbując ukryć rozczarowanie. Była niemal pewna, że poczuła coś, gdy ją dotknął, ale on tego nie poczuł. Była zażenowana i zmieszana.

Draco poprowadził ją na środek i położył rękę na jej tali.

— Nie bądź taka spięta — zbeształ ją delikatnie. — Piłaś już wino.

Pokiwał głową zadowolony, gdy położyła ręce na jego ramionach i zaczęli poruszać się w takt muzyki. Zdziwił się, że nie była nawet w połowie tak złym tancerzem, jakim myślała, że jest. Być może nie pamiętała ich tańczenia a ostatnich pięciu lat.

Hermiona zrelaksowała się, gdy piosenka trwała, a Draco był wdzięczny za to. W jego opinii tańczyli zbyt od siebie oddaleni, ale wahał się przysunąć ją bliżej siebie, gdy się broniła. Przybliżył się na niej na pół kroku i przysunął bliżej. Wahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu położyła ramiona na jego i oparła głowę o ramię. Rozkoszowała się jego silnym, męskim ciałem przed nią, ale powiedziała sobie, że tylko grali na pokaz. W końcu byli znani w The Black Cat. Kreślił wzory na jej plecach palcami i odwrócił głowę, aby coś wyszeptać.

— Cholera, myślę, że Ginny miała jeden raz w życiu rację.

Hermiona podniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Ten pomysł z randką. Nie pamiętam nic więcej poza wczorajszym dniem, ale teraz zrozumiałem. Jeżeli nasza pierwsza randka była chociaż trochę podobna do tej, to nie dziwię się, że byliśmy na drugiej.

To wszystko co powiedział, ale Hermiona wiedziała, co miał na myśli. Mogli nie pamiętać zakochiwania się w sobie, ale wiedzieli, że istnieje taka możliwość w przyszłości.

Czując się trochę zmieszana, kobieta położyła z powrotem głowę na jego ramieniu, nie czując się dobrze, gdy miała jego twarz, usta tak blisko jej. Wydawało się zbyt zachęcające, zbyt łatwe, aby go pocałować. Hermiona nie czuła się jeszcze na to gotowa i spróbowała skoncentrować się na wzorach, które kreślił.

Draco starał się nie zwracać uwagi na jej oddech, który łaskotał go w szyję i wysyłał dreszcze po plecach. Zastanawiał się, czy było tak też za pierwszym razem i zainteresowanie przyszło tak nagle, czy po prostu pamiętał w pewien sposób, jak to było kochać Hermionę.

Kiedy piosenka się skończyła, kobieta podniosła głowę z jego ramienia.

— Masz ochotę na jeszcze raz? — zapytał. Przytaknęła.

— Dobrze, jeszcze jedna.

Przetańczyli jeszcze trzy piosenki dopóki Draco nie skierował jej w stronę stolika.

— Robi się trochę tłoczno — powiedział zmierzając do stolika. — Masz ochotę na deser?

Kobieta się uśmiechnęła.

— Uwielbiam desery. Wiesz, co mają?

Było wpół do dziesiątej, gdy dotarli do domu. Draco zaśmiał się, gdy on i Hermiona aportowali się do rezydencji.

— To dziwne, wracać do domu razem — powiedział chichocząc. — Zazwyczaj po randce odprowadzałem cię zanim wróciłem. Ale teraz mieszkamy razem.

— Nawet dziwniejsze, że dzielimy sypialnię — uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. Skierowała się w stronę pokoju. — Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.

— Pytasz mnie o wyjście? — zapytał złośliwie. — Nie masz mnie dość?

— Prawie — odpowiedziała nie próbując nawet zamaskować uśmiechu.

— Cóż, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz, to ja. Spotkasz się ze mną jeszcze?

— Draco, dzielimy sypialnię. — Hermiona czuła się zażenowana, że musiał pytać. — Nie musisz pytać, jesteśmy małżeństwem.

— Więc to oznacza tak?

Zarumieniła się nie przyzwyczajona, aby ktoś zapraszał ją na randkę.

— Tak, to oznacza tak.

— Dobrze — uśmiechnął się. Draco otworzył drzwi ich sypialni i wpuścił ją przodem.

— To naprawdę dziwne, nieprawdaż? — zapytała Hermiona siadając na łóżku i zdejmując buty. — To znaczy, jesteśmy małżeństwem, ale praktycznie byliśmy na swojej pierwszej randce. Nie jestem pewna, jak powinniśmy się zachować.

— Ja też — przyznał ściągając obuwie i zostawiając w garderobie. — I jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane… — przerwał ściągając pasek.

— Co? — zapytała zdejmując kolczyki. — Co jest skomplikowane?

— Nic. — Draco odwiesił pasek i wyszedł z przebieralni z pidżamą. — Myślałem po prostu, że to dziwne, iż najpierw cię nienawidziłem, potem kochałem, znów nienawidziłem i… starałem nie nienawidzić znów. — Zażenowany odchrząknął głośno. — Idziesz pierwsza do łazienki?

— Możesz iśc. — Zaakceptowała jego nagłą zmianę tematu. Odłożyła naszyjnik i położyła się na łóżku. — Nie siedź długo, jestem trochę śpiąca.

— Nie będę. — Wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia i zdjął ubrania. Wszedł pod prysznic i westchnął, gdy ciepła woda zaczęła spływać po jego ciele. Hermiona miała rację, że to dziwne zapraszanie się na randki. Chciał ją pocałować — niemal to zrobił, kiedy tańczyli — ale wydawało się, że to za szybko. Zaczynał się w niej zakochiwać — a może już się tak stało? Podczas jednej nocy, w trzy godziny, wszystko się zmieniło. Ale na dobre.

Zirytowany nieco, Draco skończył i zaczął myc zęby. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że Hermiona zasnęła; włosy rozsypały się po poduszce, powracając do swojego naturalnego stanu bałaganu. Zbliżył się do niej i zatrzymał na chwilę, aby spojrzeć na nią. Musiał być ślepy nie zauważając, jak ładna była. Nie tradycyjna piękność, ale na swój sposób. Powstrzymał się przed dotknięciem jej policzka i zamiast tego potrząsnął jej ramieniem.

— Twoja kolej.

Hermiona otworzyła oczy i mrugnęła kilkakrotnie zanim się podniosła.

— Dzięki.

Zabrała swoje rzeczy i skierowała do łazienki. Draco nadal nie spał, gdy skończyła i czytał książkę. Zgasił światło, gdy weszła do łóżka.

— Dobranoc, Draco — powiedziała Hermiona okręcając się kocem.

— Dobranoc — odpowiedział tłumiąc ziewnięcie i zamykając oczy.


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia była sobota, więc ani Draco, ani Hermiona nie mieli nastawionych budzików. Granger obudziła się, gdy poczuła czyjś oddech na uchu.

_Ralph_, pomyślała nie otwierając oczu. Westchnęła zadowolona rozkoszując się ciepłem. Potem zamarła i otworzyła oczy, stając się bardziej świadoma co do swojego otoczenia.

Ralph był u Potterów.

To ręka Draco ją obejmowała, do jego klatki była przytulona, głowę pod jego brodą i rękę na jego biodrze.

To był Draco.

Instynktownie Hermiona odsunęła go do siebie i usiadła, czując jak szybko bije jej serce. Spojrzała na zegarek, gdy mężczyzna jęknął.

— Jest nadal wcześnie — wymamrotał przesuwając się na swoją stronę i przykrywając twarz poduszką. Byli pośrodku łóżka, więc Hermiona nie mogła nakrzyczeć na niego, że był na jej połowie. Nie mniej jednak, wstrząśnięta, wyszła z łóżka.

— Idę do ubikacji — powiedziała, gdy Draco się układał wygodnie. — Śpij dalej.

Hermiona poszła do łazienki, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i z westchnieniem oparła się o nie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego takim szokiem było dla niej obudzenie się i obejmowanie z Draco. Był to żywy dowód na to, co stało się poprzedniej nocy. Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że nie nienawidzi mężczyzny. Poczuła, że iskra pomiędzy nią a Ronem nie była tak silna jak teraz pomiędzy nią a Malfoy'em, co trochę ją przestraszyło.

Skończyła pobyt w łazience i wyszła z pomieszczenia, rozglądając się za pamiętnikiem. Musiała dowiedzieć się, jak to się zaczęło.

Było wpół do ósmej, kiedy Hermiona odnalazła stare zapiski. Śniadanie zazwyczaj jedli o ósmej. Wyszła z pokoju po cichu zamykając drzwi i zdecydowała się iśc do biblioteki, aby spędzić czas w samotności.

Znalazła odpowiedni zapis z szesnastego czerwca.

_Drogi pamiętniku, _

_Nie wiem, co podkusiło mnie, aby umówić się z Malfoy'em. Myślę, że pytał tak długo, że po prostu nie mogłam odpowiedzieć „nie". To znaczy, on nie jest aż tak okropny. Przynajmniej tak wtedy pomyślałam, gdy się zgodziłam. _

_I, przyznając się, nie byłam na randce od wieków. _

_Stanął w drzwiach mojego biura dzisiaj, pierwszy raz od dwóch lub trzech tygodni. Myślę, że to może przez to. Przez te tygodnie miałam czas, aby pomyśleć i (naprawdę to mówię?) zatęsknić za nim. Zastanawiałam się, czy to był ostatni raz, kiedy go widzę. Pomyślałam, że może już nigdy nie zaprosi mnie na randkę i zastanowiłam, co by było, gdybym się zgodziła. Zastanawiałam się, jakby to było się z nim spotkać. Myślałam, że to był ostatni raz, gdy ktoś zaproponował mi wyjście. _

_A kiedy zapytał, zgodziłam się. Jesteśmy umówieni na piątkowy wieczór. Myślę, że nie powiem jeszcze Ginny, Ronowi i Harry'emu. Jestem pewna, że byliby źli, poza tym, to tylko jedna randka._

_Hermiona_

Cztery strony dalej znajdował się opis randki. Hermiona z niecierpliwością zaczęła czytac, spostrzegając, że charakter pisma był mniej czytelny.

_Drogi pamiętniku, _

_Dziś była nasza randka. Szczerze, było lepiej niż oczekiwałam. Myślałam, że jedno z nas wyjdzie w połowie, ale dotrwaliśmy do końca. Wcale to nie oznacza, iż nie było to trochę surrealistyczne pójście na randkę i cieszenie się nią z __Draco Malfoy'em._

_Na początek, przyszedł po mnie do mieszkania. Pomyślałam, że jest bardziej zdenerwowany ode mnie i zapytałam go o to. Powiedział, że chciał, aby wszystko było idealne. Więc Malfoy potrafi być __uroczy__ mimo wszystko._

_Obejrzeliśmy The Magican, wystawę z różnymi trikami, które można wykonywać różdżkami. Nie zwyczajne, praktyczne zaklęcia, których używają czarodzieje. Spodobało mi się, gdy stworzył masę bąbelków na scenie. Jego fajerwerki nie były jednak lepsze od tych z Magicznych Żartów Weasleyów. _

_Po wszystkim zjedliśmy obiad w The Black Cat. Jedzenie było wyśmienite. Draco starał się mnie przekonać do tańczenia, ale odmówiłam. Lepiej żebym nie tańczyła. Jedyny raz, kiedy spróbowałam — na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym — pozostawił niemiłe wspomnienia. _

_Mimo wszystko, obiad był miły. Rozmawialiśmy na różne tematy. Nigdy nie wiedziałam, że uczęszczał na zajęcia z uzdrowicielstwa przez dwa miesiące zanim zdecydował, że to nie praca dla niego. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zmarnował dwa miesiące — mogłabym mu powiedzieć, że to do niego nie pasowało. Nie wyobrażam go sobie jako cierpliwego i miłego dla tych chorych ludzi. Potem, mimo wszystko musiałam przyznać, że to miło z jego strony. _

_Po deserze odprowadził mnie do domu i zapytał o kolejną randkę. Szczerze mówiąc, zawahałam się z odpowiedzią. Po tym wszystkim, czym była jedna randka z resztą naszej przeszłej historii? Postanowiłam zaryzykować. Wydawał się być szczerze zadowolony, więc teraz jesteśmy umówieni na kolejną niedzielę wieczorem. _

_Powinnam powiedzieć reszcie? Nie, to tylko dwie randki. I ponadto, nie muszą wiedzieć wszystkiego. _

Hermiona pospiesznie zaznaczyła stronę, na której skończyła i zamknęła dziennik, gdy zobaczyła, iż otwierają się drzwi biblioteki. Wszedł Draco wyglądający na zadowolonego.

— Czas na śniadanie — oznajmił. — Nie ma potrzeby wysłuchiwać listy marzeń trzylatka. Przysięgam, to nienormalne być tak elokwentnym. Co mu czytasz, słownik?

— Czasami — odpowiedziała Hermiona bez zająknięcia.

— Naprawdę?

— Skąd mogę wiedzieć? — zaśmiała się. — Zapomniałeś, że nie pamiętam.

— No tak. — Draco zaczekał na nią przy drzwiach i razem skierowali się do jadalni. — Ale to miła odmiana nie musieć słuchać.

— Ale kiedy dorośnie i przestanie odzywac się to taty, zatęsknisz za tym.

Draco westchnął i zajął miejsce.

— Prawdopodobnie. Ale nie teraz. — Sięgnął po bekon. — Nie uważasz, że może straciliśmy naszą pamięc przez doprowadzenie do szaleństwa przez niego?

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

— Draco — zbeształa go. — Powinieneś być szczęśliwy, że jest mądrzejszy od innych trzylatków.

Wyglądał na skaranego.

— Wiem. Jestem z niego dumny. Ale szczerze, Hermiono, jest straszną gadułą. Ma to po tobie?

Wyglądała na urażoną.

— Sugerujesz, że jestem gadułą?

Draco się zaśmiał.

— A nie jesteś?

— Może, gdy byłam mniejsza, ale mam nadzieję, że wyrosłam z tego. — Odwzajemniła jego uśmiech. — Dlaczego? Byłeś cichym, nieśmiałym, spokojnym chłopcem?

— Nie — zaśmiał się. — Ale byłem spokojniejszy od Ralph'a, jestem pewien. O której porze mamy go odebrać tak w ogóle?

— Przed lunchem. Harry i Ginny oczekują gości i trójka dzieci pałętających się pod nogami nie jest dobra.

— Więc mamy wolne popołudnie? — Draco przeżuwał starannie jedzenie. — Co chcesz robić? Jakieś miejsce odwiedzić?

— Nie zupełnie. — Hermiona przywołała Proroka Codziennego. — Zobaczmy, czy jest coś ciekawego.

Otworzyła gazetę i zaczęła ją przeglądać.

— Jakieś sztuki? — zapytał Draco.

— Myślę, że Ralph by nie wytrzymał — odpowiedziała roztargniona. — Nie jestem nawet pewna, czy ma wystarczająco lat. Myślałam może o jakiejś wystawie…

Draco zmarszczył nos.

— Wystawa? Czy to nie brzmi nudno?

Hermiona zignorowała go.

— Może muzeum na Pokątnej ma coś odpowiedniego dla Ralph'a. Większość wystaw jest interaktywna, wiesz, więc nie będziemy się nudzić. Możesz nawet nauczyć się czegoś.

— Nie wiem, Hermiono. Nie brzmi to jak coś na co zabierałaś Ralph'a? Może już tam był, ale tego nie pamiętamy.

— Masz rację. — Wypiła łyk kawy, która zaczynała być już zimna. — Może zapytam Ginny, czy już tam byliśmy. Jeżeli tak, zawsze możemy zabrać Ralph'a do mugolskiego miejsca — Lego Land albo Thorpe Park.

— Mugolskie?

— Thorpe Park — odpowiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem na twarzy. — Bardziej to miejsce dla ciebie niż dla Ralph'a, więc odłóż swoje głupkowate uprzedzenia, że mugole nie potrafią się bawić. Zapytam Rona, czy chce iśc, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. Może zając się Ralph'em, podczas gdy ty i ja możemy się trochę zabawić. — Uśmiechnęła się.

— Zabawić?

— Spodoba ci się, obiecuję.

— Nie chciałby Weas… Ron także się zabawić?

— Nie psuj zabawy, Draco — żachnęła się. — Już tam był. Poza tym, dlaczego mam bawić się z Ronem, skoro mogę z tobą?

Draco uniósł brwi zaintrygowany jej zachowaniem.

— To będzie nasza druga randka?

— Dokładnie.

Cała trójka Malfoy'ów wróciła do domu wieczorem zmęczona, ale zadowolona. Ralph usnął w ramionach Dracona i Hermiona użyła zaklęcia, aby go umyć, aby go nie budzić i nie kazać tego robić Jeeves'owi.

Później, kiedy już byli w łóżku, Draco nadal chichotał. Bawił się lepiej niż mógł o tym pomyśleć, ale to nie z powodu zabawy. To dlatego obok kogo siedział.

— Co? — zapytała Hermiona zauważając, że Draco patrzy na nią.

— Twój krzyk brzmiał śmiesznie.

Wyrzuciła przed siebie ręce zdesperowana.

— A ty ciągle o tym? Śmiałeś się z tego przez cztery godziny!

Zaśmiał się.

— To jest śmieszne. Nigdy nie słyszałem, żebyś krzyczała — no dobrze, może i słyszałem wcześniej. — Uśmiech mu zrzedł, gdy przypomniał sobie, kiedy była torturowana. — Ale tym razem twój krzyk był inny.

— Przypuszczam, że też powinieneś krzyczeć podczas jazdy — powiedziała obronnie z zarumienionymi policzkami. — To byłoby zabawne. Tak w ogóle, też to robiłeś.

— Oh, tylko dlatego, że mi kazałaś. — Uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Hermiona przewróciła oczami i wspięła się do łóżka kładąc obok niego i mrucząc pod nosem. — To było zabawne. — Odwrócił się, aby się do niej uśmiechnąć. — Miła randka.

Jego uśmiech, że złość Hermiony minęła i zapatrzyła za długo na niego, a potem odwróciła wzrok.

— Tak, było. Powinniśmy to powtórzyć.

— Pytasz mnie o wyjście ponownie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Jesteś taki pewny siebie. — Zgasiła światła i przesunęła na swoją stronę odwracając plecami do Draco. — Dob… — Zamarła, gdy poczuła rękę mężczyzny na swoim ramieniu.

— Bo jeżeli pytasz, to moja odpowiedź brzmi tak.

Zadrżała, gdy przejechał palcami po jej skórze powodując gęsią skórkę.

— Będę o ty pamiętać, jeżeli kiedykolwiek zapytam.

— Nie podobało ci się? — zapytał miękkim głosem.

— P… Podobało — wyjąkała Hermiona z szybko bijącym sercem. Odwróciła się, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Draco, rozpraszasz mnie.

— Przed czym? — Spojrzał na nią niewinnie.

— Przed… przed zaśnięciem — odpowiedziała kulawo. — Staram się usnąć.

Zaśmiał się.

— Dobranoc zatem, Hermiono.

— Dobranoc. — Kobieta ponownie się odwróciła, czując cały czas mrowienie na ramieniu. Leżała nie mogąc zasnąć, podczas gdy Draco już spał. Słuchała jak oddycha, przeklinając że przypadkowo może ją obudzić. W końcu Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła. — To przesada.

Przesunęła się delikatnie, tak aby go nie obudzić do niego i wtuliła w zgięcie jego ramienia. Leżał płasko na plecach, a ona na boku z jedną ręką na jego tali. Było dobrze. Po kilku minutach zapadła w sen. Zostali brutalnie obudzeni o poranku przez Ralph'a, który wbiegł do ich pokoju.

— Dzień dobry! — krzyknął wskakując na łóżko. Jęknęli rozbudzając się i odsuwając od siebie.

— Co? — zapytał Draco zaspany patrząc na swojego syna, którego blond włoski sterczały na wszystkie strony.

— Dzień dobry! — powtórzył chłopiec odrzucając pościel, aby uściskać Draco, a potem Hermionę. — Obudziłem się. Chciałem obudzić też was.

— Kiedyś spoję go Eliksirem Nasennym — wymamrotał Draco do Hermiony zanim podniósł się i złapał syna. — Chciałeś nam przeszkodzić, prawda? — zapytał łaskotając Ralph'a i powodując, że chłopiec zaczął się śmiac. — Takie to zabawne?

Ralph nie mógł odpowiedzieć bezradny od ataku ojca.

— Stop — powiedział w końcu z zarumienioną twarzą. Malfoy przestał i uśmiechnął się do Ralph,a który oddychał ciężko.

— W porządku? — zapytała Hermiona odgarniając włosy z twarzy chłopca. Przytaknął i usiadł.

— Jestem głodny.

Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek — wpół do ósmej.

— Dobrze, chodźmy na śniadanie.

— Ostatnia osoba, która się ubierze i pojawi na śniadaniu jest gnomem! — krzyknął Draco i wygramolił się z łóżka biegnąc do garderoby. Ralph krzyknął i wyskoczył z łóżka kierując się do swojego pokoju.

— Jesteście tacy dojrzali. — Hermiona szybko wyszła z łóżka i podbiegła do szafy nie chcąc być ostatnia na dole.

Malfoy'owie cieszyli się śniadaniem, wszyscy w znakomitych humorach. Hermiona usiadła potem z Ralph'em i pomogła mu nauczyć się pisać swoje imię. Postanowili podejść krótki spacer w ogrodzie przed obiadem, wszyscy szczelnie opatuleni. Po południu Draco zajął się Ralph'em podczas gdy Hermiona postanowiła dokończyć rzeczy do pracy. Poddała się szybko nie mogąc skoncentrować, ponieważ Ralph co chwila przybiegał, aby pokazać jej, co ulepił z gliny. Dołączyła do obydwu mężczyzn i razem z Draco spróbowali wyrzeźbić imitację Hogwartu. Później zapytali Ralph'a, w którym domu chciałby być i obydwoje oburzyli się, gdy usłyszeli, że w żółtym, ponieważ to jego ulubiony kolor.

— Hufflepuf! — wykrzyknął Draco. — Żaden mój syn…

— Hufflepuf! — powtórzył Ralph chichocząc. — Hufflepuf!

Ani Draco ani Hermiona nie potrafili zachować powagi i po chwili cała trójka wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Hermiona nie zawracała sobie głowy pracą do końca wieczora.

Kiedy nadszedł poniedziałek, Hermiona niechętnie wstała z łóżka. Ku niezadowoleniu Draco, nadszedł kolejny tydzień. Gdy szła na śniadanie, przypomniała sobie, że nie zrobił pracy, którą miała wykonać podczas weekendu. Zdecydowała się opuścić śniadanie i udać prosto do biura po drodze powiadamiając Draco i szybko wychodząc.

Hermiona skończyła nadrabiać pracę o godzinie dziesiątej i zanim mogła zając się tym co zazwyczaj, pojawiła się Ginny na plotki. Kobieta nie szczególnie chciała rozmawiać z Ginny — będąc szczerą, wolała porozmawiać z mniej ekscytującą się Fleur niż z rudowłosą, ale to w końcu ona zasugerowała randkę. Spojrzała niczym z tęsknotą na dokumenty na biurku, ale postanowiła odpowiedzieć na pytania przyjaciółki.

— Więc jak było? Ron powiedział, że czuliście się komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, ale to Ron. Więc, co się stało?

— Przypuszczam, że jak na pierwszą randkę było dobrze. Zjedliśmy obiad, rozmawialiśmy, tańczyliśmy.

— Tańczyliście? — zapiszczała Ginny. — Powoli?

— Tak.

— To dzieje się znacznie szybciej niż za pierwszym razem. Pamiętam, jak opowiadałaś mi o tym wtedy i mogę powiedzieć, że po około roku brzmiało to nieco nudnie. Wiesz co robiliście? Wy…

— Tak, Ginny, oglądaliśmy The Magican. Ale masz rację — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło. — To dzieje się szybciej niż wtedy, ale może dlatego, że żyjemy razem. Nie wspominając o dzieleniu jednego łóżka.

— Oh, właśnie, jak z tym?

— Jak z tym? Tak samo jak wcześniej. On ma swoją połowę, ja swoją. — Technicznie rzecz biorąc to była prawda. Było małym kłamstwem, że nie potrafią utrzymać się na swoich stronach, ale Ginny nie musiała o tym wiedzieć.

— Oh. — Rudowłosa brzmiało na rozczarowaną. — Ron wspominał coś, że poszliście do wesołego miasteczka. Powiedział, że ty i Draco byliście razem przez cały czas.

— Nie cały czas — odpowiedziała Hermiona obronnie. Rumieniec wypłynąć jej na twarz. — Większość czasu. To była taka jakby nasza druga randka. Draco jest lepszy niż mi się wcześniej wydawało.

Ginny potaknęła aprobująco.

— Teraz brzmisz jak ty. Kiedy macie następną randkę?

— Nie wiem, nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Muszę odwiedzić moich rodziców w tym tygodniu.

— Pocałowaliście się już?

— Nie od czasu tego jednego w Norze. Jednak myślę, że powoli do tego zmierzamy — przyznała Hermiona z rumieńcem na twarzy.

— Nie uważam, aby miało być coś złego w pocałowaniu go, Hermiono. Robiliście to już miliony razy, po prostu nie pamiętacie. Nie bój się zbliżyć do niego! W końcu i tak to się stanie.

— Nie boję się! Po prostu potrzebuje czasu. Minęło dopiero kilka tygodniu. Około miesiąca. — Gdy to powiedziała, Hermiona poczuła jakby minął rok. — Czuję, jakby minęło więcej czasu.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić — odparła Ginny współczująco. Zaczęły rozmawiać na inne tematy i o urodzinach George'a, które nie były świętowane tak jak kiedyś, ponieważ to także dzień Freda. W końcu Hermiona wygoniła Ginny, ponieważ była prawie jedenasta. Po wczesnym i szybkim lunchu, Hermiona zdecydowała, że musi zrobić większą część swojej pracy przed południem, ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane przez nagłe spotkanie. O czwartej postanowiła zawiadomić Draco, że będzie później. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, ale na pewno dostał jej wiadomośc.

Ralph i Draco byli w połowie kolacji, gdy dotarła do domu. Ralph przywitał ją radośnie i cieszyła się, że przynajmniej on jest zadowolony na jej widok. Draco miał na twarzy grymas i nie odzywał się do końca posiłku. Wreszcie znalazła czas, aby z nim porozmawiać, gdy położyła Ralph'a do łóżka.

— Jaki masz problem, Draco? Powiadomiłam cię, że będę później. Dostałeś moją sowę?

— Tak — odpowiedział drwiąco. — Dostałem. Naprawdę, nie wiem po co przybyłaś na kolacje, powinnaś zjeść na mieście.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytała ze złością. Draco odwrócił się do niej i wyciągnął palec oskarżycielsko.

— Co stało się podczas weekendu, że chciałaś mieć wolne? Rano wyszłaś szybko, wróciłaś późno — myślałem, że podczas weekend dogadywaliśmy się. Albo byłem jedynym, który tak myślał — zakończył gorzko. Hermiona patrzyła na niego zaskoczona.

— Uważasz, że chciałam wziąć przerwę tak jak ty wcześniej? Uzgodniliśmy chyba, że tak długo jak się o tym informujemy, jest ok. Czy może jesteś jedynym, który może wrócić później?

— Jeśli dobrze pamiętam to też byłaś na mnie za to zła.

— Ponieważ nie powiedziałeś! Napisałam do ciebie, że będę pracować do późna — co jest w tym złego?

— Co jest złego? Chodzi o to, Hermiono, że myślałem, że podczas weekendu nastąpił jakiś postęp, że lubiłaś to. Ale przy pierwszej okazji, wycofujesz się.

Właśnie wtedy Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że w on w ten sposób próbuje ukryć co go boli. Czuł się zraniony, ponieważ myślał, że nie podobały jej się ich randki i nie chciała z nim spędzać więcej czasu. Zalała ją fala współczucia i rozdrażnienia. Rozdrażnienie wygrało.

— Wycofuję się? Tak to nazywasz? Specjalnie napisałam ci, że muszę trochę nadrobić — odpowiedziała. — Tak ciężko w to uwierzyć? To dlatego, że podczas ostatnich dni bawiłam się dobrze i musiałam nadrobić. Nie zrobiłam nic do pracy w weekend, pamiętasz? Najpierw poszliśmy do parku rozrywki, potem pomagałam Ralph'owi z pisaniem, a następnie rzeźbiliśmy w glinie. — Ku jej niezadowoleniu, Hermiona poczuła gorące łzy płynące po policzkach, gdy myślała o wszystkich stresach. — Poszłam wcześniej do biura z nadzieją na nadrobienie wszystkiego i prawie to zrobiłam, tyle że przewijało się mnóstwo klientów, a potem nagłe spotkanie. Chciałam to skończyć przed kolacją, naprawdę. Starałam się, ale było tego za dużo i kiedy wreszcie zjawiłam się w domu, byliście w połowie jedynego posiłku, który mogę zjeść z tobą i Ralph'em, a ty robisz mi wyrzuty!

Ku ich rozczarowaniu łzy nadal spływały jej po policzkach. Sięgnęła po chusteczkę z pudełka, które stała na stoliku obok łóżka i usiadła na jego brzegu. Draco patrzył na nią czując się winny.

— Przepraszam — powiedział z wahaniem nieprzyzwyczajony do przepraszania: nienawidził, gdy płakała. — Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować.

— W porządku — odpowiedziała cicho. — Nie chciałam płakać. Ten cały stres przez cały dzień, a potem powrót do domu…

Draco przeszedł przez pokój i kucną przy niej. Wziął od niej chusteczkę i wytarł policzki z łez tak jak ona robiła to z Ralph'em.

— Nie płacz więcej. Pomyślałem, że chcesz trochę wolności i tak, zgodziliśmy się na to, ale nie oczekiwałem, że po takim świetnym weekendzie.

— Nie potrzebowałam — zapewniła go wycierając oczy. — Mówiłam prawdę, naprawdę miała dużo pracy.

Uniósł rękę i dotknął jej policzka kciukiem. Hermiona zatrzymała go zdając sobie sprawę jak w tej chwili wygląda.

— Nie, wyglądam okropnie.

Zachichotał chcąc, aby zobaczyła, jak bardzo się myliła.

— Nie, nie wyglądasz.

Położył rękę na jej szyi i przysunął do siebie jej usta. To nie było jak wtedy, gdy cmoknęli się szybko w Norze na oczach wszystkich. Draco całował ją delikatnie i powoli pieszcząc jej usta, a ona wsadziła palce w jego włosy. Pogłębiał pocałunek, tak jak chciał to zrobić w The Black Cat, gdy tańczyła w jego ramionach.

Hermiona zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła się zatracić w pocałunku zapominając o wszystkim. Nie potrzebowała pamięci; wiedziała, że jest jej mężem, jedynym mężczyzną, którego kochała i chciała całować.

W końcu oderwali się od siebie bez oddechu. Hermiona oparła swoje czoło o jego, chcąc zachować go blisko siebie. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziała co. Draco odezwał się pierwszy.

— Pamiętasz coś? — zapytał odsuwając się lekko, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Spojrzała na jego zaniepokojony wzrok z lekkim uśmiechem.

— Nie — odpowiedziała całując go ponownie. — Może potem, teraz ciężko mi myśleć.

Zaśmiał się cicho i usiadł obok niej jedną ręką trzymając jej policzek i przysuwając bliżej. Ich usta spotkały się ponownie i ponownie, i kiedy Draco pociągnął ją do siebie leżała na niego. Położyła głowę na jego piersi oddychając głęboko.

— Trudno uwierzyć, że — powiedziała zamyślona dotykając ust palcami — to… — Przerwała rumieniąc się na to, co chciała powiedzieć.

— Co? — zapytał Draco bawiąc się jej włosami. — W co trudno uwierzyć? — naciskał, gdy nie odpowiadała.

— Nic.

— Hermiono. — Pociągnął ja lekko i usiadł. Spojrzał na nią surowo. — Powiedz.

Potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie wiem jak — powiedziała szczerze patrząc na niego błagalnie. Uniósł brew i patrzył na nią cierpliwie. Westchnęła. — No dobrze. Trudno uwierzy, że to… zakochiwanie się w tobie może być takie łatwe. — Zacisnęła palce na kołdrze unikając jego spojrzenia. Draco zaśmiał się delikatnie.

— Mogę powiedzieć ci to samo.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

— Nie uważasz, że to dzieje się zbyt szybko?

— Myślę, że nie mamy wyboru — odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami. — Byliśmy zakochani przez ostatnie pięć lat. Walczenie z tym było by… bezcelowe.

— Tak jakby słońce zapomniało wzejść po kilku dniach deszczu. — Hermiona zacytowała Narcyzę.

— Dokładnie. — Uśmiechnął się do niej Draco i wstał. — Chcesz iśc pierwsza pod prysznic, czy ja mam iśc? A może razem? — Spojrzał na nią sugestywnie. Hermiona zaśmiała się, wstała i odsunęła go lekko.

— Ja pójdę — powiedziała wchodząc do garderoby. — Miałam ciężki dzień. I nie idź za mną. — Spojrzała na niego dobitnie zamykając drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem. To niezwykłe jak po takim okropnym dniu wszystko może zmienić się tak, aby był najlepszy.

Tym razem, gdy kładli się do łóżka, leżeli szczęśliwie objęci pośrodku niego. Całowali się, a Draco był nawet skłonny do kroku naprzód, lecz Hermiona odmówiła. Powiedziała, że jest zmęczona i będzie szczęśliwa, gdy będzie mogła zasnąć w jego ramionach. Ale długo jeszcze nie mogła zasnąć, podczas gdy on już dawno.

Hermiona nadal nie mogła uwierzyć w fakt noszenia Ralph'a w swoim łonie przez dziewięć miesięcy, a potem urodzenie go. Wiedziała, iż nie jest dziewicą, ale nie pamiętała uprawiania seksu. Zawsze chciała oddać się całkowicie mężczyźnie, którego poślubi i przypuszczała, że tak się właśnie stało. Problemem było to, że nie pamiętała tego, więc techniczne, jej myśli nadal oscylowały przed tym faktem.

Czy pomogłoby jej, gdyby zapytała Draco o odnowienie przysięgi na nowo? Prawdopodobnie, ale to może przysporzyć kłopotów. Powróciła myślami do pocałunku i tego, jak naturalny był. Było dobrze. Nie była niewinna, żeby nie zauważyć reakcji jej ciała, gdy zaczęli się całować. Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie wcale—nie—zapomnianego uczucia pożądania. Kręcąc pierścionkiem na palcu, Hermiona postanowiła poddac się emocjom. Do diabła z jej nieśmiałością i skromnością. Z tą myślą usnęła.


	8. Chapter 8

Obudziła się następnego ranka i spostrzegła Draco patrzącego na nią.

— Co? — jęknęła nakładając na głowę poduszkę. Czuła, że jej twarz się rumieni. Włosy były jednym wielkim bałaganem; miała nadzieję, że się nie śliniła. Draco zabrał jej poduszkę.

— Dzień dobry, śpiochu.

Mruknęła i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy spoglądając na niego.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedziała marszcząc czoło. Uśmiechnął się do niej, a ona do niego. — Co? — zapytała ponownie.

— Jesteś słodka rano — odpowiedział całując ją. Hermiona zignorowała negatywne znaczenie tych słów i oddała pocałunek, pamiętając o swojej ostatniej decyzji, gdy ręce Draco błądziły po jej ciele. Zesztywniała, gdy jego ręce znalazły się koło miejsca, apropo którego nie czuła się komfortowo. Draco znieruchomiał, ale Hermiona nie dała tego po sobie poznać odwracając się w stronę zegara.

— Musimy przygotować się do pracy — powiedziała dając mu ostatniego całusa i wyswobadzając z jego ramion. Mogła zobaczyć rozczarowanie w jego oczach i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. — Przepraszam, Draco, taka prawda. Zachowaj to na noc.

Z głośnym jękiem Malfoy wyszedł z łóżka.

— Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że dziś będziesz miała dobry dzień. Bez stresów. To trochę niepokojące obserwowanie cię płaczącą ostatniego wieczora. Nigdy nie myślałem o tobie jako o płaczliwej osobie.

— Ale jestem. Zapytaj Rona albo Harry'ego, powiedzą ci. Dużo płaczę.

— To dobrze. — Draco poczuł ulgę. — To znaczy, cieszę się, że to normalne, bo nie wiem, jak mam postępować z płaczącą kobietą. Przez chwilę pomyślałem, że to może hormony.

Jego słowa zakłopotały Hermionę i zarumieniła się.

— Nie uważam tak.

— Tak, po prostu pomyślałem… nie ważne. — Odwrócił się w stronę łazienki, a Hermiona przytaknęła i popędziła do niej.

Kobieta rozpamiętywała ten kłopotliwy moment przez resztę poranka. Pamiętała nadal, co powiedziała jej Ginny pierwszego dnia: gdy zobaczysz Ralph'a, będziesz chciała mieć więcej dzieci. Wiedziała, że nie jest w ciąży, ale co jeśli Narcyza miała rację? Co jeśli planowali kolejne dzieci? Byli na to gotowi?

Zbeształa się w myśląc za zbyt duże zwracanie uwagi na to. Były inne rzeczy, które potrzebowały jej większej uwagi w biurze i było by najlepszym, aby się nimi zajęła. Udało jej się to dopóki sekretarka nie zapukała do drzwi.

— Przesyłka z biura pana Malfoy'a.

— Przyślij ją, proszę — odpowiedziała Hermiona podpisując ostatni dokument zanim spojrzała na przesyłkę. Bukiet kwiatów został wniesiony do środka, jednak dostarczyciel pozostawał w ukryciu. Kobieta zaśmiała się. — Draco, wiem, że to ty! Rozpoznaję twój zegarek.

Z zakłopotanym uśmiechem, mężczyzna wszedł do środka.

— Powinienem założyć go na drugą rękę. — Zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Hermiona podeszła, aby go przywitać.

— To miła niespodzianka — powiedziała dając mu delikatnego całusa. — Jesteś tutaj służbowo?

— W gruncie rzeczy tak. Byłoby kilka dokumentów do złożenia, więc zgłosiłem się na ochotnika. Lekko zboczyłem, aby zdobyć to. — Podniósł bukiet i położył na biurko. Draco objął ją w talii i przysunął bliżej do siebie. — Nie jesteś zbyt zajęta?

— Troszkę.

— Cóż, nudziłem się w biurze, więc pomyślałem, dlaczego nie złożyć ci wizyty? Żeby upewnić się, czy też się nie nudzisz.

— Nie nudziłam, ale przyszedłeś.

— Bezczelność — zadrwił przyciągając ją bliżej. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją. — Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem o tobie cały dzień i sposobie w jaki możemy zmusic naszego nieznośnego syna, żeby poszedł wcześniej spać, abyśmy mogli oddać się ciekawszym zajęciom.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

— Nie jest nieznośny. — Odchyliła głowę do góry chcąc go pocałować. Drzwi nagle się otworzyły, a ona i Draco odsunęli się od siebie. Stanęła w nich Ginny nie wyglądając na zażenowaną.

— Oh, to miło z twojej strony, że wpadłeś, Draco! Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam.

Draco spojrzał na nią.

— Co masz na myśli?

Ginny zignorowała go i spojrzała na zarumienioną przyjaciółkę.

— Hermiono, musimy porozmawiać, kiedy wyjdzie.

— W zasadzie, to nie wychodzę — powiedział mężczyzna uparcie.

— Ginny — odezwała się wreszcie Hermiona. — Nie chcę być niegrzeczna, ale tak, przeszkadzasz i docenimy, jeżeli zapewnisz nam trochę prywatności.

Rudowłosa westchnęła.

— Dobrze. George powiedział, że on i Lee zrobili mały postęp w tworzeniu antidotum — przetestują go jutro. Jeżeli zadziała, odzyskacie wspomnienia już niedługo!

— To wspaniale, Gin. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałam czasu, aby sama się tym zając — powiedziała Hermiona przygryzając wargi. — Nadal potrzebują pomocy?

— Nie wiem. — Ginny wzruszyła ramionami. — Myślę, że rozwiążą ten problem bez twojej pomocy. Merlin wie, że masz wiele na głowie.

— Jak zamierzają przetestować to antidotum? — zapytała Hermiona. Obok niej Draco wydał niecierpliwy odgłos, który zignorowała.

— Nie wiem dokładnie — odpowiedziała rudowłosa. — Jestem pewna, że coś wymyślą. Jeżeli chcesz, to ich zapytaj.

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco, który podszedł do okna i patrzył na pogodę na zewnątrz tyłem do niej.

— Może później do nich wpadnę — zdecydowała odwracając się do Ginny. — George jest w sklepie?

— Nad nim — potwierdziła. Rzuciła spojrzenie na Draco, który bębnił palcami w parapet. — Lepiej już pójdę.

Draco natychmiast poderwał się i odwrócił w stronę Hermiony.

— Zobaczymy się niedługo.

— Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że będziesz tęsknił — uśmiechnęła się do niego figlarnie Ginny. Cofnęła się krok do tyłu. — Wy dwoje naprawdę dobrze wyglądacie razem — stwierdziła odwracając się do wyjścia. — Pa!

Kiedy Ginny zamknęła drzwi, Hermiona odwróciła się do Draco.

— Ze wszystkich bezczelnych rzeczy, powiedziała akurat to — szepnęła rumieniąc się. Podeszła do biurka i podniosła kwiaty. Przywołała wazon i niemal go upuściła, gdy poczuła ramiona mężczyzny na swojej talii. — Draco…

— Mogę się z nią zgodzić. — Jego głos był miękki i głęboki tak, że słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Pocałował jej policzek, a potem ramię. Hermiona odstawiła wazon na biurko.

— Nie — powiedziała opierając mu się. Sięgnęła po kubek kawy i przystawiła do twarzy, gdy próbował pocałować ją w szyję. — Nie w moim biurze.

Draco zachichotał i posłusznie się od niej odsunął. Złożył na jej ustach skromnego całusa i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu.

— Zastanawiam się, ile razy robiliśmy to tutaj — zadumał się. Hermiona zrobiła się purpurowa.

— W ogóle — odpowiedziała nie będąc jednak pewną.

— Twoja sekretarka zdaje się znać mnie dobrze — zaśmiał się z jej zażenowania. — Musiałem tu być często.

— Może z nią to tu robiłeś — odparła Hermiona odchodząc od niego i siadając na krześle. Zaśmiał się.

— Może. — Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. — Nie ma tego w twoim dzienniku?

— Nie.

— Co za szkoda. Zastanawiam się, jak często odwiedzałaś _moje_ biuro…

Hermiona zarumieniła się ponownie.

— Nie ma sensu spekulować — powiedziała chcąc zmienić temat. — Ponownie, dlaczego tu jesteś? Jakieś dokumenty?

— Już je podrzuciłem piętro wyżej. Przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć.

— Żeby mnie podrażnić, abym czuła się niekomfortowo, prawda?

— To jest zabawne — zgodził się. Zaśmiał się, gdy na niego spojrzała. — Dobrze, tęskniłem, to wszystko.

Hermiona wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

— Ale widzieliśmy się…

— Tęskniłaś za mną? — Zawahała się. — Bądź szczera, Hermiono. Nie ważne, czy powiesz, że nie dopóki jesteś szczera. Nie mogę cię winić.

— Jeśli przez tęsknienie za tobą uważasz to, że nie mogłam się doczekać aż wrócę do domu i cię zobaczę, to myślę, że tak, tęskniłam. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i spojrzała na niego. Wyglądał na zadowolonego. — Ale to nie dzieje się za szybko?

— Nadal z tym walczysz — odpowiedział Draco rozpierając się na swoim krześle i wyciągając nogi przed siebie. — Za bardzo myślisz o zakochiwaniu się. Wszystko wyda się łatwiejsze, gdy zaakceptujesz to, że kochaliśmy się lata temu.

— Ciężko to zrobić.

— Tylko dlatego, że stale o tym myślisz. Uważam, że to łatwiejsze dla mnie niż dla ciebie — odparł zamyślony.

— Ponieważ nie myślisz o tym?

— Ponieważ zakochałem się w tobie pierwszy.

— Oh. — Hermiona wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

— Nie musiałem przechodzić od nienawidzenia cię do pokochania. Chyba podziwiałem cię zanim jeszcze przyszedłem do twojego biura tego feralnego dnia.

Byli cicho przez chwilę, dopóki nie odezwała się Hermiona.

— Chciałabym to pamiętać.

— Nie martw się, to nie tak romantyczne jak zakochanie od pierwszego wejrzenia. — Hermiona uważała, że zakochiwanie się w kimś i próba pokonania nienawiści i uprzedzeń było bardziej romantyczne niż miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale nic nie powiedziała. Draco podniósł się. — Lepiej pójdę zanim zapytasz mnie, czy nie mama czegoś ciekawszego do roboty. Widzę, że jesteś zajęta. — Rzucił wzrokiem na dokumenty na biurku,

— Ty nie jesteś? — Hermiona także wstała czując się trochę rozczarowana, że wychodzi.

— Nie bardzo — odpowiedział. — Mówiłem, że się nudziłem. Prawdę mówiąc, pójdę chyba do domu i pobawię się z Ralph'em — zmęczę go, żeby szybko zasnął.

Zaśmiał się podstępnie. Zgodziła się z nim uśmiechając się.

— Zobaczymy się wieczorem. — Stanęła na palcach, aby go pocałować, a jego ręce automatycznie powędrowały na jej talię przyciągając bliżej.

— Wracaj do pracy — powiedział odsuwając ją lekko, ale nie wypuszczając z objęć. — Mogą pomyśleć, że specjalnie odkładasz pracę. — Pocałował ją ponownie zanim puścił i zostawił w pomieszczeniu samą myśląc o wieczorze.

Hermiona podeszła do biurka i usiadła na krześle, patrząc zamyślona na kwiaty zanim wróciła do pracy. Serce niemal boleśnie biło jej w klatce piersiowej — zastanowiła się, czy mogłaby udać arytmię i wyjść wcześniej. To ucieszyłoby Draco.

Ta myśl powodowała uśmiech na jej twarzy.

Gdy Hermiona obudziła się następnego ranka, czuła się tak jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz znalazła się z Draco w łóżku, minus ból głowy. Zarumieniła się, przypominając sobie ich nocne zajęcie.

Odwróciła się, aby spojrzeć na mężczyznę, który spał na brzuchu z jedną ręką położoną przy niej. Zrozumiał i, według Hermiony, był niemiłosiernie zadowolony odkrywając, że był jej pierwszym. To pomogło mu zrozumieć jej niechęć spania z nim i spróbował być taktowny i wziął sprawy w swoje ręce. W sumie była to jedna z najlepszych nocy Hermiony.

Spojrzała na zegar, który wskazywał wczesną godzinę. Dokuczliwe uczucie w środku powodowało, że zastanawiała się, czy nie zbyt szybko poszła z nim do łóżka, bo tak naprawdę znała go dopiero miesiąc. Kogo mogła poznać przez miesiąc, zastanowiła się. Draco powiedział jej, żeby o tym nie myślała i po prostu zaakceptowała, co próbowała zrobić. Czasami naprawdę robiła wszystko, ale miała wrażenie, że to nie jej życie.

— Żałujesz tego? — Miękki głos Dracona przerwał jej rozmyślania. Obudził się i obserwował szybko odgadując jej emocje. — Ostatniej nocy?

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego twarzą i uśmiechnęła.

— Nie — odpowiedziała szczerze. — Było dobrze.

— Ale?

Wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

— Nie mogę po prostu przestać myśleć, że…

— Ah — westchnął. — Myślenie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

— Nie przyjmujemy tego tak samo.

— Wierz mi lub nie, ludzie ciągle to robią — powiedział, cień irytacji przemknął po jego twarzy. — To się nazywa uczucia. Po prostu pozwalasz zawładnąć tobą uczuciami.

— Więc jeżeli czuję, że chce skoczyć z klifu, powinnam to zrobić? — zapytała.

— Nie mówię, że powinnaś robić cos bez zupełnego myślenia o tym — odpowiedział Draco. — Po prostu zastanów się nad uczuciami, nie myślami, kiedy podejmujesz decyzje. Myśl i czuj, ale nie w jednej chwili, bo mogą się pomieszać. Jak myślisz, jesteś zbyt emocjonalna? Jak możesz czuć, skoro ciągle myślisz logicznie?

Hermiona patrzyła na niego.

— Dziękuję ci za radę, stolico mądrości. Muszę myśleć. Tak żyję.

— Jeśli myślisz, to pamiętasz. Jak uważasz, jak pięć lat temu mogłaś się we mnie zakochać, pamiętając o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które robiliśmy sobie nawzajem w szkole? Musisz zdecydować, co chcesz czuć. — Uśmiechnął się do niej. — Przysięgam ci, wtedy też z tym walczyłaś.

— Na pewno. — Zmarszczyła czoło. — Ginny zapytała mnie, czy nie czułabym się głupio, gdyby powróciły nasze wspomnienia, a ja będę nadal twierdzić, że cię nie kocham. — Westchnęła. — Przypuszczam, że byłoby.

— Wiem, że ja bym czuł. Czułbym się wręcz okropnie, że przysięgałem cię kochać na zawsze, a potem, gdyby działo się od nowa, nie mógłbym tego zrobić. — Brzmiał gorzko.

— Po prostu zajmuje mi to więcej czasu — powiedziała Hermiona rozdrażniona. — Co się z tobą stało, tak w ogóle? Dlaczego nie nienawidzisz mugolsko urodzonych?

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— To twoja wina. Nikt, kto zna cię tak długo jak ja, nie może przejść obojętnie obok stwierdzenia, że mugole są gorsi. Żyjesz zupełnie inaczej niż ja, gdy wierzyłem w to gówno.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie zadowolona.

— Naprawdę?

— Na początku nienawidziłem cię za to. Ale potem zacząłem podziwiać. Nigdy nie myślałem o poślubieniu cię, oczywiście. — Przekręcił się i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. — A teraz, nawet, gdy moje wspomnienia mówią co innego, czuję się z tobą szczęśliwy. Kocham cię i nie chce przestać. Myślę, że gdybym tracił pamięc tysiące razy i tak zakochiwałbym się w tobie.

— Jesteś jak Narcyza — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale czy to może nie sentyment? Nie możesz być tego pewien.

— To jest to, co czuję.

— Myślałam, że powiedziałeś, że to co myślisz.

— W takim razie, i to i to — odpowiedział zamotany. — Co oznacza, że mam prawdopodobnie rację. — Hermiona przewróciła oczami. Draco zmarszczył czoło. — Jaki jest twój problem dzisiaj? Dlaczego jesteś w tak kiepskim humorze? Myślałem, że podjęliśmy krok w dobrym kierunku, ale cofamy się.

Wzruszyła wymijająco ramionami.

— To, co robimy Draco. Ty i ja. Walczymy.

— To najgłupszy argument, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Następnym razem ja będę zrzędzić i powiem ci: „To co robimy, Hermiono. Walczymy". — Nie odzywała się, więc ciągnął dalej. — Szczerze, Hermiono, co jest nie tak?

— Tak jakbyś ty był w świetnym humorze dzisiaj. — Odbiła piłeczkę.

— Ty to zaczęłaś.

— Ty zacząłeś komentarzem: ah, myślenie.

— Więc twoją winą jest myślenie zatem — odparł mężczyzna sfrustrowany. — Powiedziałaś, że nie żałujesz _ale_. Szczerze, tak jakbyś próbowała.

— Uważasz to za takie proste, prawda? Wszystko, co mieliśmy zrobić, to chodzić na randki, całować się, tańczyć, uprawiać seks i wszystko będzie ok? Problem rozwiązany. Wracajmy do normalności.

— Nigdy tak nie powiedziałem.

— To po prostu… — Głos ugrzązł jej w gardle; chciała popłakać się zdenerwowana. — Wydajesz się to akceptować bardziej ode mnie. Dlaczego? Już ci to nie przeszkadza? Dlaczego ja tego nie mogę przyjąć? Przyznałam, że cię kocham i naprawdę tak uważam. Draco, przysięgam, nie chciałabym się tak czuć.

Draco westchnął, czując jak przechodzi mu zdenerwowanie, gdy zobaczył, jak ją to dotknęło.

— Nie przeszkadza mi — odpowiedział przysuwając się i łapiąc jej rękę, bojąc się, że mógłby ją przestraszyć biorąc w ramiona. — Boli mnie, że nie pamiętam ciebie, to wszystko. Wszyscy mówią, że szaleńczo się kochaliśmy — nawet moi rodzice — i tak się teraz czuję właśnie, nie chcę z tym walczyć. To się stało i tak, trudno uwierzyć w taką miłość po nie przepadaniu za tobą przez długi czas odkąd pamiętam, ale to… jest prawda. — Potarł kciukiem jej kostki. — Po prostu tak na to patrzę; byliśmy zakochani, czasowo zapomnieliśmy o naszym związku, ale nadal jesteśmy razem. Na to wygląda, ale tak nie jest; dla nas to tak, jakbyśmy nigdy nie byli razem. Ale byliśmy i tak to sobie tłumaczę.

Palce Hermiony zacisnęły się na jego; zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech.

— To ma sens — powiedziała cicho, jej oczy nadal wyrażały sfrustrowanie. — Ale dlaczego nie mogę tego zaakceptować takim jakie jest? — Zamknęła oczy, a łzy zaczęły płynąc. Draco wytarł jej policzki i przysunął bliżej obejmując ramionami.

— Nie wiem — odparł szczerze. — Może to po prostu tak do ciebie nie dociera i musisz wytłumaczyć sobie w inny sposób. Przepraszam, że byłem niecierpliwi i naciskałem na ciebie. I za mówienie, że się nie starasz. Wiem, że starasz.

Zaśmiała się.

— Czasami wszystko wydaje się okej. Innymi razy czuję, jakbym żyła kogoś życiem — przyznała. — To nie całkiem życie, jakie sobie wymarzyłam — jest lepsze — a ty nie jesteś osobą, którą spodziewałam się kochać.

— Też tak czasami czuję — przyznał Draco. — Zwłaszcza, kiedy Ralph jest obok. Zaakceptowałaś go bardziej niż ja. Nadal czuję się niezręcznie, gdy jest z nami.

— Ale jesteś dobrym ojcem. Spędzasz z nim dużo czasu. Uwielbia siedzieć na twoich ramionach. Kocha ciebie. Nie ta osobę, którą byłeś, ale którą jesteś teraz.

Uśmiechnął się do niej krzywo.

— Dzięki, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

— Jaki był Lucjusz?

— Był świetny. Nie pamiętam zabawy w podrzucanie i świst — zaśmiał się — ale robiliśmy inne rzeczy razem. Lataliśmy, graliśmy w szachy, Eksplodującego Durnia, pokera, różne gry. Zawsze był zajęty, ale spędzał ze mną czas. Dlatego zawsze, gdy go zawiodłem, czułem się okropnie.

— Mnóstwo ludzi uważało, że wywierał na ciebie zbyt dużą presję.

— Wymagał ode mnie dużo, a ja nie zawodziłem. Był czas, gdy odsunęliśmy się od siebie — powiedział Draco. — Podczas wojny. Nie mógł mówic, co planowały Czarny Pan, a cały czas o tym myślał. Po wojnie znów się zbliżyliśmy.

— Co myślałeś o nim, gdy wspierał Voldemorta?

Przygryzł wnętrze policzka, lekko zirytowany jej pytaniem, ale starał się tego nie okazać.

— Byłoby hipokryzją mówic, że był zły, podczas gdy sam byłem sługą Czarnego Pana. Na początku byłem z niego dumny, choć Voldemort był uosobieniem zła. Ale jak mówiłem, uwielbiałem ojca. Zawsze chciałem go zadowolić. Ale kiedy chciałem coś zrobić, nie mogłem. Okazało się, że ojciec… pomylił się co do Czarnego Pana. On też to odkrył, ale tkwiliśmy w tym zbyt głęboko. Poczuliśmy ulgę, gdy Harry wygrał.

Hermiona nie odzywała się rozmyślając nad tym.

— Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem — powiedziała w końcu. — Może to mój problem.

— Nie wierzysz mi. — To uderzyło w niego, jak gdyby dostał cios w brzuch. — Z dobrych powodów sądzę — dodał myśląc o mrocznym znaku na ramieniu.

— To nie tak — odpowiedziała pospiesznie. — Po prostu nie wiem o tobie wszystkiego. Jestem pewna, że zapytałam cię o wszystko zanim za ciebie wyszłam — dodała z uśmiechem.

— Prawda. — Zmarszczył czoło lekko. — Dlaczego nie czuję potrzeby wiedzy o tobie wszystkiego?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie ma co wiedzieć. Wiesz wszystko o wojnie i reszcie, co jest moją pracą, rozmawialiśmy na pierwszej randce o tym.

— Przypuszczam, że twoja teoria ma sens — podsumował po chwili rozmyślania. — Ale widzisz, że ja i moja rodzina nie jesteśmy tacy, jakich oczekiwałaś.

— Wiem. I nie poślubiłabym cię, gdybym miała wątpliwości. Wierzę ci, Draco — powiedziała nachylając się, aby go pocałować. — Po prostu jeszcze dobrze cię nie znam.

— Więc jak naprawimy ten problem? — Jego ramiona objęły ją mocniej, oddał jej pocałunek, czyniąc go bardziej zmysłowym.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedziała Hermiona na bezdechu odchylając się.

— Co?

Zachichotała.

— Problem. Zapytałeś, jak go naprawimy.

— Oh, rajca — zaśmiał się. — Nie mam pojęcia.

— Nie zastanawianie się nad tym poprawia mi humor — powiedziała. — Po prostu zapytam cię, gdy będę miała pytania.

— Dobrze. — Draco pocałował ją ponownie i spojrzał na zegarek. — Cholera. Musimy budzić się wcześniej, aby mieć na to wszystko czas.

— Trudno to zrobić, gdy chodzimy późno spać — wymruczała Hermiona z ustami przy jego szyi.

— Hermiono…

Ktoś zapukał go drzwi, zanim zostały bezceremonialnie otworzone. Draco jęknął podczas gdy Hermiona odsunęła się od niego.

— Dzień dobry, Ralph. Jesteś dziś wcześnie.

— Obudziłem się i nie mogłem zasnąć. Jest mi zimno. — Wspiął się na łóżko i położył między rodzicami. Hermiona dziękowała Merlinowi, że mieli czas, aby zamaskować wszelkie ślady ich wczorajszych zajęć. Uściskała Ralph'a pod kołdrą.

— Lepiej?

Ralph przytaknął, ale wyrwał się z jej uścisku.

— Ściskasz mnie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i podniosła z łóżka kierując ku szafie.

— Zatem dobrze. Zastań tutaj, ja muszę przyszykować się do pracy. Możesz zasnąć jeśli chcesz.

— Jestem głodny. — Na udowodnienie jego słów, zaburczało mu w brzuchu. Draco zachichotał.

— To jest zabawne. — Przestał się śmiac, gdy poczuł na sobie zimne spojrzenie. Spojrzał na Hermionę, która kierowała się do łazienki, a potem na Ralph'a.

— Nie śmiej się ze mnie.

Draco uniósł brwi zdziwiony.

— Nie masz dziś humoru. Co się stało?

— Miałem okropny sen, a Jeeves powiedział, że nie mogę do was iśc. A chciałem! Dlaczego nie mogłem?

— Ponieważ spaliśmy — skłamał Draco wdzięczny, że jego syn nie potrafi czytac w myślach. — Nie możesz zawsze dostawać tego, czego chcesz, ale przepraszam za wczoraj.

Spojrzenie Ralph'a zmiękło i pociągnął nosem.

— Nadal jesteś głodny? — zapytał Draco.

— Nie.

— Dobrze, więc zaśnij. Jesteś prawdopodobnie zmęczony po ostatniej nocy. Nigdy więcej koszmarów. — Pocałował Ralph'a w czoło i usiadł, czekając na swoją kolej do łazienki. Gdy Hermiona wyszła z pomieszczenia, ostrożnie zszedł z łóżka. — Jest nieznośny, ponieważ śnił mu się koszmar, a Jeeves nie pozwolił mu nam przeszkadzać.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

— Jeeves wie? — wyszeptała.

— Bądźmy wdzięczni, że wie, w innym wypadku Ralph by przyszedł. Myślę, że skrzaty wiedzą wszystko, co dzieje się w domu.

Spojrzała na łóżko.

— Spędza dziś czas u Molly. Mam nadzieję, że mu się spodoba.

— Nie jem dziś tu kolacji, pamiętasz? Mam spotkanie z tym gościem z Finlandii. Może ty i Ralph zjedzie w Norze?

— Może. — Uśmiechnęła si do niego skromnie. — Zobaczymy się na śniadaniu. Mam wielki apetyt, przez ciebie.

Draco zaśmiał się.

— Wiń mnie za wszystko, ale nie zawaham się tego zrobić też dzisiaj.

Przyciągnął ją do siebie i cmoknął głośno.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — wymamrotała Hermiona zanim odsunęła się od niego i podeszła do Ralph'a. Przygładziła mu włoski i delikatnie pocałowała w policzek, a następnie skierowała się śniadanie. Upewniła się, że Jeeves wie, aby przywieźć Ralph'a do Nory i powiedziała mu, że wpadnie później.

W biurze ciągle spoglądała na zegarek, zastanawiając się, jak radzi sobie Ralph. Nadal nie czuła się komfortowo razem z nim, gdy miał swoje humory. Wpół do piątej udała się do Nory nie mogąc się doczekać spotkania z nim.

— Cześć, Molly — powiedziała, gdy tylko pani Weasley otworzyła jej drzwi. — Jak leci?

— Wejdź, wejdź — odpowiedziała Molly odsuwając się, aby wpuścić ją do środka. — Wszystko w porządku, jest z Jamesem, bawią się z tyłu swoimi ciężarówkami.

— Mam nadzieję, że Ralph nie sprawiał kłopotów. Miał dzisiaj rano zły humor.

— Trochę nieznośny, ale kiedy przybył James, rozweselił się. Myślałam, że jest zmęczony. Wiesz, jakie są małe dzieci. Chyba nie musicie jeszcze iśc? Zrobiłam herbaty.

— Herbata byłaby cudowna — odpowiedziała Hermiona. Wyjrzała przez okno kuchenne, aby zobaczyć, jak bawią się chłopcy. — Gdzie Lily?

— Urządza przyjęcie z herbatką w dużym pokoju.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową i usiadła przy stole, dziękując Molly za herbatę.

— Nie wiem, jak to robisz — przyznała. — Ale potrafisz sprawić, żeby były zadowolone i czuły się bezpiecznie.

Molly zachichotała.

— Trochę praktyki, moja droga. Merlin wie, że po bliźniakach z wszystkimi innymi dziećmi można dać sobie radę. Nie uwierzysz, jakie rzeczy wymyślali.

Jej oczy zrobiły się podejrzliwie wilgotne i Hermiona wiedziała, że pomyślała o Fredzie.

— Molly… — zaczęła łapiąc kobietę za rękę. Pani Weasley potrząsnęła głową.

— Jest dobrze, kochanie. Mogę o nim mówic. Myślałam o tym, co powiedziałaś. Matka nie może sprawdzić, żeby zawsze były bezpieczne. — Westchnęła. — To błogosławieństwo, że jest George. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie wierzę, że zabrał wam waszą pamięc w taki sposób! — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc jak od smutku przechodzi do oburzenia. — Przesadził!

— Droga do piekła wybrukowana jest wszystkim tylko nie dobrymi intencjami — zacytowała Hermiona.

— To prawda. Przysięgam, byli irytując od małego. — Molly uraczyła Hermionę kilkoma anegdotkami o Fredzie i George'u, dając Ralph'owi i Jamesowi nacieszyć się herbatką Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

Po tym jak Draco wrócił do domu ze spotkania biznesowego, a Ralph leżał w łóżku, Hermiona zadzwoniła do rodziców, aby przypomnieć im, że zjawią się u nich następnego dnia. Odłożyła słuchawkę, westchnęła i odwróciła się do męża.

— Chciałabym im tego nie mówic.

— Może pamięc nam wróci do jutra — powiedział Draco z nadzieją. — Jak idzie z antidotum?

Hermiona odwiedziła George'a dzień wcześniej podczas przerwy na lunch. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nie idzie. Ich pomysł nie wypalił. Ani George ani Lee nie pamiętają o czym zapomnieli.

— Co poszło nie tak?

— Prawdopodobnie nie dodali wystarczająco sproszkowanego rogu jednorożca — powiedziała. — Musi być silniejszy. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego czują potrzebę dodania żeńszenia. Prawdopodobnie ma działać na pamięc, ale nie za sprawą magiczną. Dałam im przepis, który mogą wypróbować. Nie jestem pewna, czy zadziała.

— Na pewno ma większą szansę niż ich — odparł Draco odwracając się od telewizora. To był nowy nabytek w ich sypialni i Hermiona nauczyła mężczyznę, jak go obsługiwać w kilka dni. Wyciągnął się na łóżku. — Im dłużej im to zajmuje, tym mniej prawdopodobne będziemy pamiętać.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Gdybyśmy tylko mogli sposób — powiedziała siadając koło niego.

— Może urodzenie dziecka — powiedział patrząc na nią złośliwie. — Powinienem sprawić, żebyś była znów w ciąży?

— To może zadziałać na mnie, ale co z tobą. — Hermiona uniosła brwi. — Czy ja powinnam spróbować cię zapłodnić także?

— Jak to zrobisz? — zaśmiał się. Rozejrzała się za różdżką.

— Zacznę od usunięcia niektórych rzeczy.

— Żartowałem — odpowiedział Draco obronnie obracając się na brzuch. Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Ja też.

Zaczekał aż odłoży różdżkę, aby odwrócić się ponownie.

— To Jaś Fasola — powiedział spoglądając na telewizor. — Jest zabawny.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się widząc jego entuzjazm i położyła się obok niego.

Draco obudził się w pustym łóżku w czwartkowy ranek. Zmarszczył czoło i usiadł. Drzwi łazienki były otworzone ukazując, że nikogo tam nie było.

— Jestem tutaj — powiedziała Hermiona z siedzenia przy oknie, gdzie pisała coś żywo.

— Praca? — zapytał Draco. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że była spóźniona.

— Nie — odpowiedziała odkładając długopis i skierowała się do łóżka. — Musiałam spisać kilka moich myśli. — Wzięła głęboki oddech. — Jestem zdenerwowana apropo spotkania z rodzicami. Czasem myślę, że nie powinnam im mówic. To znaczy, wszystko zmierza w dobrym kierunku, tak jak zanim zapomnieliśmy. — Draco pozostawał cicho, wiedząc że było jakieś „ale" w jej wypowiedzi. Hermiona westchnęła sfrustrowana. — Ale potem myślę o swojej obietnicy, aby nie powiadamiać ich o moim życiu. I wiem, że to dobra rzecz, że mówię.

Draco uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco — miał taką nadzieję przynajmniej, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do dawania takich, więc nie miał pojęcia jak to się robi. Bez słowa usiadła obok niego, a on objął ją rękoma, delikatnie przekręcając jej głowę, aby ją pocałować.

— Będzie dobrze. Merlinie, Hermiono, stanęłaś twarzą w twarz Sama—Wiesz—Kim, prawda? Nie ma się czego bać. Spotkania moich rodziców?

— Którzy zmienili się w kochających, serdecznych ludzi — zauważyła.

— Ale nie zawsze tacy byli. Jestem pewny, że i twoi rodzice są kochani. — Skrzywił się lekko. — Nie pozwól, aby mój ojciec usłyszał, że nazywasz go „kochającym", tak apropo. Wątpię, czy przyjmie to jako komplement.

— Przyjąłby, ale nie okazałby pewnie. — Zaśmiała się. — Hej, zmieniasz temat. Rozmawialiśmy o moich rodzicach.

Draco zaśmiał się.

— Rozpraszam cię. Mogę pomyśleć o innych sposobach… — Pochylił się, aby ją pocałować. Pozwoliła mu na to zanim się odsunęła.

— Nie chcę, żebyś mnie rozpraszał, Draco. Chcę o tym porozmawiać. — Hermiona nie lubiła odbiegać od tematu, nad którym aktualnie myślała. Harry powiedział jej kiedyś, że gdy zaczyna myśleć o jednym, nie można odciągnąć jej od drugiego.

— Rozmawianie jest przereklamowane — wymruczał Draco próbując ponownie.

— Draco?

— Tak?

— Nie pomagasz — powiedziała trochę sfrustrowana.

— Nie wiem, jak ma ci pomóc, Hermiono! — warknął nagle zirytowany tym, że kobieta go odtrąca. — Wiesz przecież, że nie jestem dobry w doradzaniu ludziom, więc nie mam pojęcia, co mogę ci powiedzieć. Przepraszam za głupie rozpraszanie cię, myślałem że to może pomoże — dodał sarkastycznie.

— Wszystko, co mógłbyś zrobić, to słuchać! — załkała Hermiona. — Po prostu mnie słuchaj, to…

— Słuchać? — zapytał sarkastycznie. — Słuchać i patrzeć, gdy zaczynasz płakać, masz na myśli.

— Nie płaczę!

— Będziesz. Dziewczyny zawsze płaczą. Powiedziałaś, że jesteś płaczliwa. Idź popłakać z Ginny, spokojnie.

— Samolubny dupek. — W Hermionie zawrzało; wstała i zacisnęła dłonie. — Wszystko czego chcę, to żebyś słuchał i udowodnił, że mnie wspierasz, a nie zajmował się swoim porannym pociągiem.

Draco także wstał górując na nią.

— Próbowałem ci pomóc! — krzyknął zdenerwowany. — Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że będziesz martwic się o rzeczy, które na pewno pójdą dobrze.

— Nawet jeżeli nie będzie źle, martwię się, mógłbyś okazać trochę współczucia — odkrzyknęła.

— No i cóż z tym? Nie potrafię być współczujący! Myślę, że to bez sensu martwic się o to i bycie głup…

— Nie jestem głupia, ty arogancki dupku! To ty jesteś samolubny i bezlitosny! — Przywołała swoje ubranie i skierowała się do łazienki. — Powiedz mi, kiedy będziesz chciał porozmawiać.

— Wtedy, gdy ty pomyślisz racjonalnie — odparł Draco. Chwycił swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z pokoju do innej łazienki. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że Hermiona obwiniała go za to, że chciał seksu. Naprawdę, szczerze próbował pomóc, a ona tak mu dziękowała. Co ona o nim myślała?

Atmosfera na śniadaniu była napięta. Ralph mówił ciągle radośnie o spotkaniu z dziadkami, podczas gdy jego rodzice spoglądali na siebie znad kubków kawy. Siedzieli przy stole, nie chcąc być oskarżonymi o uciekanie, dopóki Hermiona nie zdała sobie sprawy, że zostało jej dziesięć minut do wyjścia. Klnąc na swojego męża, skierowała się na górę, aby umyć zęby, a Draco dawał Ralph'owi dawał wykład na temat korzyści jakie dawało posiadanie własnej firmy.

Ich scysja trwała przez cały dzień. Podczas lunchu, Hermiona zawiadomiła Jeeves'a, aby przygotował Ralph'a, gdy wróci z pracy, aby od razu mogli udać się do jej rodziców. Nie chciała ryzykować wpadnięcia na Draco biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wróci do domu zanim wyjdzie z przyjaciółmi. Gdyby Hermiona była szczera, przyznałaby, że gniew na Draco rozładował jej niepokój, ale tak nie było. Miała się spotkać tylko z rodzicami, nic więcej. Jak wielu rzeczy Granger obawiała się w życiu, ta sytuacja okazała się nie okazywała się być tak zła.

Przywitali ją ciepło, chociaż mogła wyczuć ich niepokój. Pani Granger zauważyła, że Hermiona nie chce rozmawiać w obecności Ralph'a. Zaprowadziła swoją córkę, aby pomogła jej w obiedzie.

— No dobrze, kochanie, o czym chciałaś porozmawiać?

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech.

— Prawie dwa miesiące temu, Draco i ja obudziliśmy się i my… — Przerwała i przełknęła ślinę, patrząc na troskę w oczach matki. — Nie pamiętaliśmy, że jesteśmy małżeństwem. Pamiętaliśmy się z czasów szkoły, ale nie kochania w sobie. Straciliśmy ta część.

Gdy Lucjusz i Narcyza wybuchli śmiechem, pani Granger wyglądała na zszokowaną.

— Ale wy nienawidziliście się w szkole!

— I obudziliśmy się nienawidząc się. Udałam się do domu Harry'ego i rozmawiałam z Ginny, a ona powiedziała mi, że byliśmy małżeństwem przez pięć lat. Myślałam, ze może się spiliśmy…—Hermiona zakasłała nagle, twarz miała rumianą. — Nie wiedziałam, co mam myśleć. Ginny powiedziała mi o Ralph'ie i Merlinie, czułam się okropnie nie pamiętając syna.

Na swoim koncie pani Granger miała zapomnienie o swojej córce na kilka miesięcy.

— Ale co się stało? Jak straciliście pamięc? — zapytała.

— Na przycięciu z okazji rocznicy Harry'ego i Ginny, Draco i ja pokłóciliśmy się o coś i George spoił nas eliksirem, który powinien spowodować zapomnienie o tym — wyjaśniła Hermiona. — Zareagował z alkoholem, który piliśmy i spowodował, że zapomnieliśmy o małżeństwie. — Skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową. — Nie wymyślił jeszcze antidotum. Draco i ja próbowaliśmy jakoś rozwiązać ten problem i dlatego nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej… ale nie chciałam cię wyrzucać z mojego życia znów.

— Oh, Hermiono. — Pani Granger przytuliła córkę. — Zrobiłaś to co uważałaś za najlepsze. — Hermiona przytuliła matkę czując łzy pod powiekami.

— To takie trudne, frustrujące — przyznała się cicho. — Trudno udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale musimy, dla Ralph'a. Nie jestem pewna, czy on wie, że coś jest nie tak. Czasami czuje jakby to nie było prawdziwe. Jak mogłam mieć syna? Jak mogłam sprawić, żeby wyrósł na takiego chłopca, jakim jest? Ja? Nie jestem matką!

— Nie wszystkie kobiety rodzą się matkami — zauważyła pani Granger uśmiechając się. — Stałaś się jedną, gdy urodziłaś Ralph'a. Nauczyłaś się, jak by dobrą matką , co jest trudne do zrobienia.

Hermiona pozostała cicho, czując się mile podłechtana po słowach matki. Wiedziała, że były prawdziwe.

— Jak radziliście sobie z Draco? — zapytała zaciekawiona pani Granger. Hermiona zachichotała i odsunęła się od matki, aby wytrzeć łzy.

— Na początku było trudno. Nienawidziliśmy się. Wierzyliśmy, że musieliśmy być szaleni, aby się pobrać i najprawdopodobniej byliśmy krok od rozwodu… Nawet nie dzieliliśmy sypialni. Ale żadne z nas nie mogło dobrze spać, więc w końcu przeniosłam się do wspólnego pokoju i pomogło. — Nakreśliła matce resztę historii wahając się przy końcu, niepewna, jak opisać ich związek w tym momencie. — Zaakceptował to znacznie szybciej niż ja, ale jakoś sobie radzę. To trochę jak rollercoaster. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Pokłóciliśmy się dziś rano. To było okropne — przyznała zażenowana przypominając sobie, co powiedzieli. Pani Granger się zaśmiała.

— Zawsze się kłócicie, a ty zawsze to mówisz. Cieszę się, że nie wszystko się zmieniło. — Jej oczy skierowały się na zegar na ścianie. — Oh, kochanie, powinnyśmy poddac obiad. Ralph musi być głodny. Porozmawiamy po obiedzie.

Posiłek minął przyjemnie, pani Granger pomagała odpowiadać Hermionie na pytania, które zadawał pan Granger na temat jej życia, ponieważ nie wiedział jeszcze o jej utracie pamięci. Kobieta chciała zapytać, jak to było, gdy jej nie pamiętali, ale zdecydowała, że na to jeszcze przyjdzie czas, tak samo jak z Ralph'em i Draco. Jej rodzice uwielbiali jej syna i ku jej zaskoczeniu, zdawali się lubić Dracona bardziej niż się tego spodziewała. Zdawali się doceniać go jako człowieka, który zrobił rzecz nieoczekiwaną jaką było poślubienie ich córki, ale także danie wnuka.

— Rozmawialiście już z Draco o nauczaniu Ralph'a? — zapytała pani Granger, gdy razem z córką sprzątały po obiedzie.

— Myślę, że jeszcze nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona przeszukując pamięc. — Mieliśmy wiele na głowie.

— Cóż, musicie wkrótce zdecydować — rzekła starsza kobieta. — Ralph jest wystarczająco duży na przedszkole.

— Tak, to prawda. — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, niezadowolona, że nie zdecydowali z Draco o przyszłości syna. — Myślę, że będzie uczęszczał do przedszkola.

— Z tego co wiem, Draco chciał, aby był nauczany w domu, tak jak wiele czarodziejskich dzieci. Powiedział, że w przedszkolu trudno im zaakceptować, że ich rodzice są czarodziejami.

— Porozmawiam z nim o tym — obiecała Granger.

— Zrób to. Może zaczekaj aż będzie w dobrym humorze.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Mogę czekać bardzo długo.

Draco nie był jeszcze w domu, gdy razem z Ralph'em wrócili. Nie spodziewała się go zastać, zwłaszcza że zaaranżował wszystkie jutrzejsze spotkania na popołudnie, tak więc mógł wrócić później. Hermiona pomogła Ralph'owi z kąpielom i przygotowała go do spania. Przeczytała mu Babbitty Rabbitty i jej Gdaczący Kikut1 i Czarodziej i Wściekły Granerk2. Gdy już spał, przygotowała dokumenty na spotkanie następnego dnia i poszła, aby przygotować się do spania będąc trochę senną.

Obudziła się kilka godzin później i zobaczyła światło sączące się przez szparę w drzwiach łazienki. Dźwięk wody uświadomił ją, że to zapewne Draco. Sięgneła po różdżkę i sprawdziła godzinę, była pierwsza nad ranem. Nie tak źle, pomyślała. Próbowała znowu usnąć, ale zorientowała się, że czeka na niego.

Po tym, co wydawało się trwać wieki, skończył w końcu brać prysznic. Kilka minut później Hermiona nadal przekręcała się na łóżku, próbując znaleźc odpowiednią pozycję. Światło zgasło, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi. Draco zatrzymał się.

— Hermiona?

— Mmm. — Nadal nie była pewna, czy dalej są na przyjaznym gruncie, czy nie.

— Obudziłem cię? — zapytał szeptem kierując się do łóżka.

— Obudziłam się, gdy byłeś pod prysznicem. Nie mogłam zasnąć.

Jedna strona łóżka obniżyła się, gdy się położył.

— Przepraszam.

— To nie twoja wina. — Przerwała, nadal śpiąca próbowała zgadnąć za co ją przeprasza; za obudzenie, czy za kłótnie rano. Zapytała go o to.

— Przypuszczam, że za obydwie rzeczy — odpowiedział po chwili.

— Ja też przepraszam — rzekła. Przytaknął. Leżeli w ciszy przez chwilę , zanim Hermiona zaczęła znowu. — Jak minęła kolacja?

— Było świetnie. Dobrze zobaczyć starych znajomych — odparł. — A twoja?

— Poszło nieźle. Lepiej niż myślałam początkowo. Moi rodzice zdają się cię uwielbiać.

— Tak jak moi ciebie — stwierdził z uśmiechem. — Śpijmy, Hermiono. Masz jutro rano spotkanie. — Przekręcił się i przysunął bliżej, a ona z radością przytuliła się do niego.

Była niedziela, gdy Hermiona przypomniała sobie o czym rozmawiała z matką po obiedzie. Podjęła temat, gdy ona i Draco szykowali się na obiad w Norze.

— Mama wspomniała coś o tym, że rozmawialiśmy do jakiej szkoły powinien pójść Ralph — powiedziała. — Przypuszczam, że nie pamiętasz, jaką decyzję podjęliśmy?

— Szkoła? — Odezwał się Draco ze zmarszczonym czołem nakładając buty. — Nie, nie pamiętam. Dlaczego musi iśc do szkoły?

— To dla jego dobra. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego rozdrażniona. Odwróciła się w stronę lustra rozczesując włosy. — Nie może nic nie umieć, gdy pójdzie do Hogwartu.

— Większość czarodziejskich dzieci uczy się w domu. — Spojrzał na swoje odbicie i wyszedł, aby zaczekać na nią przed drzwiami.

— I kto je uczy? — Przypominała sobie matkę, która mówiła to samo. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest mnóstwo możliwych nauczycieli.

— Będzie nauczony, ale nie będzie wiedział, jak zakolegować się z innymi — powiedziała Hermiona odkładając szczotkę i biorąc torebkę. — Dzieci muszą być ze swoimi rówieśnikami.

— Jest więcej dzieci, z którymi może się bawić. Hermiono, to niestandardowe — odparł otwierając jej drzwi, aby mogła wyjść. — To tradycja.

— Nie chcę, żeby było to robione, tak jak zazwyczaj — powiedziała ostro. — Chcę, żeby Ralph poszedł do szkoły tak jak ja. To kształtuje charakter.

— Może go kształtować w domu, tak jak ja.

— A niektóre cechy nie są pożądane

— Mimo wszystko miałem przyjaciół w Hogwarcie — odparł buntowniczo. — Nie miałaś przyjaciół przed Halloween, a potem było ich tylko dwóch.

Hermiona zatrzymała się przypominając sobie dwa pierwsze miesiące w Hogwarcie. Patrzyła na niego zraniona i wściekła nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziała, co w tym momencie, może być bardziej bolesne. Zagryzła zęby i zostawiła przeszłość za sobą, stając przed nim na korytarzu.

— Ralph, chodźmy — powiedziała wchodząc do pokoju syna. Była z siebie zadowolona; nie było złości w jej głosie, gdy to powiedziała. Ralph podbiegł do niej podekscytowany.

— Jestem głodny — zakomunikował.

— Jestem pewna, że będzie tam dużo jedzenia — odparła próbując się uśmiechnąć. Usta jej drżały, ale Ralph zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Patrzył za nią, gdzie stał Draco.

— Jestem głodny, tato — powiedział do niego.

— Teraz wychodzimy, więc zjesz później — przemówił Draco roztargniony, patrząc na żonę. — Hermiono…

— Później — odparła zdenerwowana biorąc rękę Ralph'a i kierując się do kominka. Malec zdawał się być zszokowany wypowiedzią matki, ale trzymała jego rękę delikatnie, więc nic nie mówił. Draco podążył za nimi bez słowa czując się winny i nienawidząc tego uczucia. Mimo wszystko miał rację. Nie ma potrzeby, aby czuł się winny.

Gdy dotarli do Weasleyów, Hermiona momentalnie poszła z Ralph'em do miejsca, gdzie byli wszyscy. Draco wiedział, że będzie go unikała i ignorowała, co go irytowało. Skrzywił się i stanął w pewnej odległości od stołu, który był ulokowany pod drzewem.

— Pokłóciliście się? — zapytał Ron podchodząc od tyłu do Malfoy'a.

— Nie chce słuchać moich argumentów. Myśli, że zawsze ma rację.

Ron zachichotał.

— Zazwyczaj ma. O co poszło tym razem?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

— Rozwiążemy to.

Patrzył na Hermionę zły, że sprowokowała go do powiedzenia tak złośliwych słów.

— Obiad gotowy! — zawołała pani Weasley machając do nich. — Ron, Draco, dlaczego tu stoicie?

— Usiądę z dziećmi — zaoferowała Hermiona przygotowując się, aby razem z Ginny iśc do mniejszego stołu. Oprócz zmarszczenia brwi, Draco udawał, że jej nie słyszał. Zajął miejsce przy stole razem z resztą dorosłych, decydując się ignorować ją przez resztę posiłku.

— Lily, jak podoba ci się szkoła? — zapytała Hermiona kierując swoje pytanie do najmłodszej pociechy Ginny.

— Jest fajnie! — oparła Lily uśmiechając się uroczo.

— Co to szkoła? — zapytał Ralph.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się złośliwie —wcale nie po to, aby Draco zobaczył jej twarz — i zaczęła wyjaśniać synowi co to szkoła i jak tam jest fajnie. Lily przytakiwała podekscytowana.

— Gotujemy! Robimy spaghetti z serem! Było pyszne. A moja koleżanka Susan była tak głodna, że chciała moje jedzenie. Była też głodna, ale podzieliłam się z nią, bo mama, tata i pani Annie powiedziała, że dzielenie się jest dobre i dostałam złotą gwiazdkę, a Susan srebrną, bo zapytała grzecznie.

— Brzmi cudownie, Lily — powiedziała Hermiona zauważając zainteresowanie Ralph'a. — Dużo się uczysz?

— Tak, ciociu Hermi. I byliśmy na wycieczce?

— Naprawdę? Gdzie?

Lily zaczęła długą i chaotyczną opowieść o wyprawie na farmę zwierząt. Ginny złapała ramię Hermiony i przyciągnęła ja bliżej tak, aby mogła szeptać jej do ucha.

— Co ty robisz? Draco wygląda jakby był gotowy zabić.

— Jestem po prostu ciekawa — odparła Hermiona niewinnym głosem nie oszukując Ginny. — Pomyślałam, że Ralph chciałby usłyszeć, jak fajna może być szkoła.

— Nie pamiętasz? Ty i Draco…

— Hermiono. — Draco przerwał Ginny zimnym głosem. — Możemy porozmawiać chwilę?

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego i skrzywiła.

— Teraz?

— Teraz — stwierdził Draco próbując powstrzymać furię. Chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął. — W środku.

Patrząc na niego, Hermiona strząsnęła jego rękę i poszła do domu.

— O co chodzi?

— Doskonale wiesz o co. Robiłaś pranie mózgu Ralph'owi sugerując, że chce iśc do szkoły.

— Próbowanie zasugerowania mu, żeby robił co, co chce? Nie, jestem całkowicie pewna, że on tego chce. Słyszałeś Lily, szkoła jest fajna! Ralph będzie miał frajdę.

— O to właśnie chodzi. Na siłę próbujesz przekonać go, aby tam poszedł. Wiesz, że będzie zrozpaczony, gdy powiemy mu, że zostaje w domu.

— Nie zostanie w domu, pójdzie do szkoły.

— Ostatni raz, zostaje w domu. Jest niepełnoletnim czarodziejem! Co będzie, gdy straci panowanie nad mocą, a co jestem pewien się zdarzy?

— Oh, proszę, Malfoy — odparła. — Mugolsko urodzeni chodzili do szkoły przed Hogwartem przez lata. Nie uważasz, że gdyby Ministerstwo miało problem z takimi dziećmi poinformowałoby je, że używały czarów? Dobrze, zapytajmy Ralph'a.

— Wiesz, że wybierze szkołę, ponieważ nie słyszał o korzyściach płynących z nauczania domowego. Ponadto, jest za młody, żeby o sobie decydować.

— To pierwsza rzecz, którą powiedziałeś, a ma sens. Nie wie, co jest dla niego dobre, a my tak. A kiedy patrzysz w przeszłość i widzisz te wszystkie bzdury i czystokrwistych i Malfoy'ach, zobaczysz powód.

— Otwórz umysł, Hermiono. To nie nonsens. Merlinie, kłóciliśmy się o to przed miesiącami, nie wiesz jakie jest moje zdanie? — zaszydził.

— Oczywiście, że wiem! I po tym wszystkim, nadal twierdzę, że lepszym rozwiązaniem będzie wysłanie go do szkoły, aby mógł przebywać z innymi dziećmi.

Trwała cisza, gdyż obydwoje nie wiedzieli, jakie jeszcze argumenty mogą przytoczyć. Hermiona powtarzała sobie to zdanie w myślach nadal krzywiąc się w stronę męża. Skrzywienie nagle zniknęło z jej twarzy, a zastąpiła je dezorientacja.

— Powiedziałeś, że kłóciliśmy się o to przed miesiącami?

— Tak.

— Ale nie powinniśmy tego wiedzieć. — Spojrzała na Dracona, gdy to do niego dotarło.

— Pamiętam… — Zmarszczył czoło, mając problem z wyrażeniem tego, co pamięta. Hermiona zdecydowała się mu pomóc.

— Pamiętasz naszą pierwszą randkę?

— W The Black Cat, tak. I przedstawienie wcześniej.

— A co z tym, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz?

— Byliśmy w twoim mieszkaniu i nagle poczułem potrzebę powiedzenia tego — ty niemal odwdzięczyłaś się tym samym — powiedział Draco. Hermiona przytaknęła.

— Tak. Też to pamiętam. Pamiętam wszystko; nasz ślub, dowiedzenie się o Ralph'ie, gdy się urodził, nawet tą kłótnie o jego wykształcenie.

— To o to kłóciliśmy się tego wieczora przed utratą pamięci.

— Zrobiliśmy koło — powiedziała Hermiona składając to wszystko razem. — Może to była ta przyczyna? Musieliśmy przypomnieć sobie tę kłótnię, o której zdawaliśmy się zapomnieć.

Draco wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę.

— To to? Nieco rozczarowujące, nieprawdaż? Nie było żadnego bólu, rozbłysków światła… — złapał się za głowę nieco rozczarowany. — Nawet nie wiedziałem, że pamiętamy.

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

— Ja też. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i nagle przytłoczyło ją mnóstwo emocji. Tak, zakochała się w Draco w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, ale to nie równało się z miłością, jaką budowali przez lata. Łzy popłynęły jej z oczu, gdy na niego spojrzała i wiedziała, że kocha go. Przeszedł przez pokój i przytulił ją.

— Hermiono — mruknął całując ją i chowając twarz w jej włosach. Trzymała go z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego klatki, łzy płynęły jej po policzkach i zastanawiała się, jak w ogóle mogła o tym zapomnieć. Po kilku minutach podniosła głowę i pocałowała go.

— Kocham cię — szepnęła.

— Całowanie!

Draco i Hermiona oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na Ginny i Ralph'a, którzy stali w drzwiach. Ginny spojrzała na nich przepraszająco.

— Chce siusiu.

— Dlaczego płaczesz, mamo? — zapytał zmartwiony Ralph podchodząc do rodziców. Kobieta wytarła policzki z łez.

— Płaczę, ponieważ jestem szczęśliwa.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście! — Podniosła go i pocałowała w policzek, delektując się tym, jakie uczucia żywiła do tego malca. — Niedługo będziesz dużym chłopcem i nie będę mogła cię trzymać.

Ralph zachichotał i przekręcił się w jej ramionach.

— Bo jem dużo!

— Jesz tyle, ile dorastający chłopiec.

— Chodź no — powiedział Draco, biorąc Ralph'a od Hermiony. — Zabiorę cię do toalety.

Spojrzał na nią znacząco dając do zrozumienia, aby to ona powiedziała reszcie. Z westchnieniem starła resztę łez z twarzy.

— Ginny, stało się coś, gdy się kłóciliśmy. O to sprzeczaliśmy się w waszą rocznicę, prawda? — Gdy Ginny przytaknęła, Hermiona także pokiwała głową. — Cóż, to wydaje się być tą zapadnią, która uruchomiła to, że znów pamiętamy. Wszystko.

Ginny była zszokowana.

— Wszystko? Pamięc wróciła?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się znów oczami pełnymi łez.

— Tak. Wszystko. Każdą pojedynczą, irytującą, cudowną, frustrującą i cudowną chwilę naszego związku.

To było wszystko. Gdy Hermiona leżała w łóżku później wieczorem w ramionach Dracona, które obejmowały ją i Ralph'a, zdała sobie sprawę, że jej małżeństwo miało bardzo trudny okres, ale przetrwali to. Wszystko wróciło do normalności.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał Draco widząc jej uśmiech. Delikatnie dotknął palcem jej ust.

— O wszystkim — odparła i zachichotała. — O tym, jak ty i ja wiele przeszliśmy — przed ślubem i po. Gdybym wiedziała, powiedzmy, dziesięć lat temu, że zakocham się w tobie nie raz, a dwa… — Przerwała ze śmiechem.

— Nie wiedziałbym, co powiedzieć tez — dodał.

— To niezwykłe — wymruczała dotykając twarzy męża. — Myślę, że to nie były dwa razy.

— To trzy — zgodził się Draco, zamykając oczy i delektując się jej dotykiem. — Pierwszy raz, a potem drugi, gdy straciliśmy pamięc i znów, gdy przypomnieliśmy sobie i zorientowałam, jak cię kocham.

— Może to nie zakochiwanie się w sobie, ale uświadomienie sobie tego trzy razy. — Uśmiechnęła się ponownie. — Myślę, że nikt bardziej się o to nie martwił niż my, nie uważasz? Wszyscy byli pewni, że przypomnimy sobie.

— Uważam, że oni wiedzieli, że się kochamy. — Draco otworzył oczy i pocałował ją delikatnie. — Nawet gdy nie pamiętaliśmy. Ich wiara jest wzruszająca, ale irytująca.

— Narcyza miała rację. Nie wątpiła w to ani chwilę.

— Cóż, dużo wie o miłości będąc razem z moim ojcem przez trzydzieści lat. — Draco zachichotał. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, gdy przypomniał sobie Lucjusza dającego mu rady wcześniej — człowieka, który był żonaty z Narcyzą przez lata.

„Ma rację, wiesz o tym — powiedział Lucjusz. — Po byciu żonatym przez prawie trzydzieści lat, mogę powiedzieć, że nasze żony zawsze mają rację. Więc schowaj swoją dumę zanim udowodnią ci, że jesteś w błędzie i zgadzaj się na cokolwiek chcą."

Ale Draco, który miał za dużo dumy do schowania, wolał kompromisy. Albo zgadzał się na pewnego rodzaju kompromisy.

— Myślałem — zaczął patrząc uważnie na Hermionę. — Nie chcę kłótni w naszym małżeństwie znowu. Za bardzo cię kocham. — Zastanawiał się, czy nie przesadził ze słodyczą w głosie, ale uśmiech żony mówił co innego. — Myślałem o kompromisie. Ralph może iśc do szkoły — zaśmiał się, gdy Hermiona wstrzymała oddech. — Ale jeżeli nauczyciele powiedzą, że ujawnia tajemnice o świecie czarodziejów, albo gdy będzie zagrażał innym dzieciom, będzie miał nauczanie w domu.

— A potem, gdy podrośnie i będzie mógł kontrolować swoje moce, spróbujemy jeszcze raz wysłać go do szkoły.

Draco zacisnął usta nieprzygotowany na kontratak.

— Dobrze — zgodził się nie chcąc kłótni. Pocałował ją ponownie pieczętując umowę.

— Cóż, jestem zadowolona, że pamiętamy — powiedziała Hermiona po chwili. — Przysięgam, nigdy nie zapomnę, jak twój ojciec wyglądał jako pingwin.

Draco zaśmiał się.

— Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy mu o tym przypomniałem — powiedział śmiejąc się.

**KONIEC**


End file.
